Pandora's Gakuen
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Oui, il y a a déjà tellement de fictions de ce genre ... Ne me jetez pas la pierre, et laissez moi tenter ma chance ! Bref, un bus dépose cinq filles au beau milieu de nulle part dans l'ancienne Angleterre : une punk shootée, Manon, une perverse, Coline, une naine yaoïste, Coline 2, une rabat-joie, Laura, et une gothique psychopathe, Emily. Cinq élèves de la Pandora Gakuen !
1. Chapter 1 - L'Ecole Perdue

_D'accord, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous : y'a déjà pleins de fan fictions du même genre, avec des OOC dans une école avec ceux de Pandora Hearts, ça manque d'originalité, il n'y a pas besoin d'autres fictions comme ça, etc ... _

_Mais je tiens à la poster malgré tout, et non pas sur un coup de tête, pour preuve, j'ai déjà écrit les 5 premiers chapitres, et je les posterai à la demande ! _

_Aussi, cette fiction est bien différente de mes autres écrits (pour ceux qui les ont lu), donc elle n'est ni tragique, ni horrible, ni désespérée, ni suicidaire, ni gothique, ni rien de mon genre d'ordinaire ! En fait, elle est plutôt réaliste, car les OOC sont moi et quelques amies (si vous lisez, vous me direz que ces crétins/shootés/fous ne peuvent pas être réels, mais je vous jure que si !) _

_Pour les personnes que je n'ai pas encore décourager de lire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne vais pas faire la fameuse requête de commentaire, mais si l'histoire (peu originale en soi) vous plaît, ça me ferait très plaisir de le savoir ! _

_Une dernière chose : cette fiction, je l'ai déjà publié sur un blog spécial, avec des montages décoratifs (et comiques) en supplément, une description imagée des OOC (j'ai peiné pour ces montages) et d'autres petits bonus, donc si vous y trouvez plus d'interêt à la lire sur le blog, je vous mets le lien : _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous (enfin, ceux qui n'ont pas encore fuit) une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1** ~ École Perdue

Tandis que le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, un bus s'était arrêté devant un sentier, en bordure d'une petite forêt, et laissa descendre quelques personnes. Cinq filles, pour être précis. La première à descendre, grande et fine, cheveux noirs et ondulés, et le visage surmonté d'une petite paire de lunettes, avait, comme elle le disait si bien "la tête dans l'cul". Aussitôt descendue, avec un sac de voyage, et un autre qui s'apparentait à un sac de cours, une autre la suivit, baillant bruyamment, une main devant la bouche.

- Comment tu peux parler comme ça, dès six heures le matin, Coline ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

- Voyons Laura, c'est naturelle chez elle, rétorqua une autre fille d'un air passablement endormie, et qui fixait les étoiles sans grande attention pour celles qui étaient à ses côtés.

La fameuse Laura était plus petite que les deux autres, les cheveux attachés en chignon et portait elle aussi une paire de lunette, la faisant ressembler grâce à sa tête du matin, à une bibliothécaire droguée à la caféine. Normalement, ça irait mieux vers dix heures de la matinée. La suivante, de nom encore inconnu, gardait le regard rivé sur le paysage, peut-être pas encore réveillée, mais pourtant émerveillée devant le lieu. Ses cheveux lisses et bruns volaient derrière elle avec la brise du vent, et sa taille était comprise entre celle de Coline et de Laura. Elle se différenciait d'elles par la seule et unique couleur qu'elle portait. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une couleur : noir.

- Emy-chan ! Gémit une quatrième en tombant presque du bus, se rattrapant à la fameuse "Emy-chan"

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore, toi ? Râla Coline, retrouvant sa bonne **(?)** humeur.

- Je veux dodoter ! Réclama d'un air d'enfant boudeur cette dernière. Chui's toute fatiguée !

- Tu n'avais qu'à dormir au lieu d'écouter du métal rock toute la nuit, répondit Emy-chan qui supportait son poids sans même y faire attention, question d'habitude.

- Mais c'est comme une berceuse pour moi !

- Du Manon tout craché, ça, soupira Laura en un sourire de "mère morale".

La dite Manon d'à peu près la taille de Laura, portait une veste légèrement déchirée, mode punk, et les cheveux courts coiffés à la garçonne, décolorés vers le rouge. Et même si sa nuit quasi blanche, et pour cause, concert intérieur avec le volume des écouteurs au maximum pour une musique de Métal Hard, lui avait fait des cernes sous les yeux, on la voyait plus énergique que la dernière à descendre. Le rock tient éveillé. D'ailleurs, la dernière encore complètement endormie, ne voyant pas que son amie s'était arrêtée, trébucha royalement dans les marches du bus, et s'écrasa sur Manon, elle-même encore appuyée sur Emy-chan, avec ses sacs de voyages, faisant tomber ses deux amies par terre, comme la bande de "pas douées" qu'elles étaient.

- Ah bah, t'es douée Coline ! Railla Laura tandis que le bus repartit, le chauffeur riant au bord des larmes.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ?! S'exclama la grande Coline aux cheveux noirs ondulés. Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait !

- Non, je parlais de l'autre Coline.

L'autre Coline, ou Coline de son prénom d'origine, portait par le plus grand des hasards qu'il est donné de rencontrer sur cette Terre le même prénom que la première Coline. Et il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas toujours évident lorsque l'on appelait Coline par son prénom Coline, et que c'était l'autre Coline qui réagissait à l'appellation Coline. C'est quand même chiant les Colines !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute, répondit le seconde Coline. J'ai sommeil !

- Et moi, j'ai faim, est-ce que je me plains ?! S'exclama Laura d'un air supérieur face aux trois larves étalées par terre.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. La seconde Coline, que l'on pouvait différencier à la première par sa petite taille, la plus petite du groupe d'ailleurs, portait ses cheveux châtains foncés ,et cours depuis peu, libres, et assez en bataille avec la nuit particulièrement confortable qu'elle avait passé dans le bus. Elle était bien capable de se rendormir sur ses amies, si l'on ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

- Je veux pas te presser, Coline, mais si tu pouvais bouger un peu, car là, c'est moi qui suis dessous, fit remarquer la fille en bas de pile.

- Ah désolé, Emily, s'excusa la petite, tentant tant bien que mal de se relever, en trébuchant sur le côté au passage.

L'autre Coline, dans un accès de bonté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, tendit une main pour aider Manon à se relever, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était à son tour rendormi. Et au lieu d'en être fatiguée ou énervée, la voir se rendormir de manière aussi pathétique la fit exploser de rire, au point qu'elle s'appuya sur Laura pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Ça devait être elle la plus en forme ! Mais ça ne fit pas rire Emily, toujours par terre.

- Comme tu voudras, Manon.

Et, au grand maux, les grands remèdes, elle poussa la punk sur le côté, n'hésitant pas à lui coller son pied dans la figure ce qui réveilla l'endormie, et se releva comme si de rien n'était, prit ses sacs, et s'apprêtait à partir. Les horizons de forêt la nuit étant magnifiques, ils attiraient sa curiosité et titillaient son besoin d'écriture. Mais comme l'ambiance finissait toujours par être gâchée, la fameuse endormie, réveillée de force, mis trois plombes à redémarrer.

- Hein ? On est où, là ? Il est où mon petit déjeuner ? J'veux des chocopops ! Et il est quelle heure ? J'dois rejoindre le poney rose sur la montagne à l'heure du goûter !

- Faut arrêter l'alcool, Manon, rit la petite Coline de son état de choutée au sommeil. Allez, debout, la tira-t-elle d'un bras.

- Mais où on est !? Heu ! S'écria la concernée, le mode gamine enclenchée.

- Dans ton cul ! Hurla l'autre Coline d'un air fière qui traduisait "j'ai lancé la meilleur réponse de ouf à laquelle personne n'aurait jamais pensé, je suis la reine du monde, prosternez-vous à mes pieds !"

Mais ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, c'est la non réaction de ses prétendues amies. Soupir collectif. Même de Manon qui revenait (enfin) à la réalité. Et la gêne de la grande gueule à grande taille se traduisit par son traditionnel :

- Mais What the fuck ?!

Petite explication technique concernant Coline ? Et bien, sa phrase fétiche étant la suivante, il s'agit également de l'expression qu'elle lance lorsqu'elle ne comprend pas une situation, ou ne l'accepte pas. C'est aussi les mots anglais qu'elle comprends le mieux, voir même, les seuls qu'elle comprend parfaitement !

- Pas que je veuille casser cette merveilleuse ambiance, mais on est à plus d'une heure de marche de l'École, on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Ordonna la rabat-joie de service, j'ai nommé Laura.

Celle-ci entama la marche, de manière à ne pas poireauter, suivit rapidement de la petite Coline qui baillait toutes les trente secondes, se prenant parfois Manon qui lui rentrait dedans quand elle se mettait à marcher en dormant, sous le regard boudeur de l'autre Coline qui râlait dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, peu fière que personne n'ait relevé sa phrase pourtant "d'une importance capitale".

Et c'est Emily qui finit la marche, rêvassant devant la beauté de la nuit, au point qu'elle aurait pu se tromper de chemin si elle n'entendait pas devant elle les Coline crier à la punk de faire attention.

* * *

- Mais c'est un coin paumé ! Hurla, vous l'aurez tous deviner, Coline la grande gueule !

C'est vrai que depuis que le bus les avait déposé devant l'arrêt il y a de cela trois quart d'heure, le jour s'était levé, au grand regret d'Emily, et que malgré cela, pas une seule personne ne les avait croisé, et pas un seul bâtiment ne se dressait sur leur chemin. Et même si elles s'approchaient de leur but, c'était toujours la forêt au bord du sentier, et juste quelques rares ruines d'autrefois, genre manoir hanté. Ce qui explique la réaction de la grande Miss.

- Mais alors pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici ? Tu devais savoir à quoi t'attendre, rationalisa Laura, avec flegme.

- C'est évident, non ? L'Angleterre est pourtant le meilleur endroit pour espérer rencontrer les One Direction ! Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à un quoi paumé comme celui-ci !

Est-il toujours nécessaire de préciser son amour fou pour ce fameux groupe de Boys Band ? Chose que personne ne comprenait d'ailleurs. Mais au moins, Laura partageait son avis sur un point, c'était bien un coin perdu !

- Y'en a au moins une qui est contente, insinua-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Emily, qui marchait un peu derrière Coline (la petite) et Manon.

C'était bien la seule qui aimait ce genre de lieu qui ne renferme que mystère et mythes, sur des ruines datant d'époques lointaines, et des forêts renfermant les secrets les plus obscures. Enfin, pour elle, car aux yeux des autres, c'était une forêt comme une autre. Certaines manquent cruellement de romantisme !

- J'espère juste que je pourrais m'acheter des clopes ! S'inquiéta soudainement Manon, prise d'une sueur froide à l'idée de devoir arrêter de fumer.

- Ah ah ! Et si non, comment comptes-tu survivre ? L'interrogea la petite d'un air moqueur prête à rire de son malheur.

- Tout ce que je pourrais faire, c'est rédiger mon testament, répondit la punk d'une voix macabre.

- Oh, je pourrais avoir tes mangas Yaoi ?! Hurla presque la petite.

Un gros silence se mit à peser sur la bande. C'est un des nombreux (ou pas) talents de cette Coline. Briser l'ambiance sans le vouloir. Et même si chacun connaissait la passion commune d'elle et de Manon pour les mangas Yaoi, le sujet ne devait pas être hurlé comme ça, c'est d'un ridicule.

- Tu te souviens pas ce qu'on a dit, hier soir ! La gronda Manon. On évite d'en parler direct en arrivant à l'École, j'ai pas envie que des rumeurs circulent stupidement !

- Mais oui, mais on est pas arrivé, c'est bon !

Personne ne releva. Le silence revînt. Et l'ambiance devînt lourde. Très lourde. Jusqu'à l'explosion totale :

- Mais what the fuck !

Et soupir total de la bande, et même d'Emily qui n'écoutait pourtant pas la conversation. Les discussions reprirent normalement (j'entends par là "sans violence"), jusqu'à ce que la grande Miss reprenne avec une voix sérieuse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Et, rappelez-moi dans quelle classe vous êtes, d'après vos fiches d'inscriptions ?

- T'es lourde, râla Laura quelque peu agacée. Tu nous as déjà posé la question cinquante millions de fois, et on t'as répondu à chaque fois qu'on était dans la même classe !

- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai oublié ! S'exclama la tête en l'air.

- Dis plutôt que tu espères toujours qu'on se soit trompé et que tu puisses te débarrasser de nous toutes, ironisa Emily moqueuse, pour une fois dans la conversation.

- Non, que de Laura, voyons ! S'acharna Coline sur son bouc émissaire favoris.

Bien sûr, c'était en fait tout le contraire. Jamais Coline n'aurait accepté d'être séparée de ses amies, surtout dans ce pays étranger. Elle avait déjà eut assez de mal à quitter son ancien lycée, et ses amis qui y étaient restés, particulièrement sa chère Désirée qu'elle avait promis d'épouser (ce n'était bien sûr qu'un délire entre elles, mais elles employaient bien ce terme !). Mais si ses amies étaient dans sa classe toute l'année, et que l'une d'elle partageait sa chambre au dortoir, alors le reste, elle s'en fichait royalement ! Sa classe pouvait être composée de boulets fouteurs de merde, elle s'en serait foutu ! Enfin, si Niall des One Direction partageait sa classe ET sa chambre, elle n'aurait pas dit non !

- D'ailleurs, ça s'organise comment la rentrée dans ce bâtiment ? Demanda l'autre Coline qui, malgré sa tension artérielle d'ordinaire particulièrement faible, avait malgré tout compris qu'elles seraient toutes ensembles.

- Je crois qu'on doit rejoindre notre classe et notre professeur principal directement à la salle indiquée sur nos fiches de convocation, répondit Laura qui semblait la seule à s'être informée un minimum.

La petite Coline, bien qu'elle semblait ne faire que peu cas des personnes de sa classe, s'inquiétait au fond énormément. Même si ses amies étaient là, ce n'était pas la grande devant elle qui se fichait de tout si elles étaient ensemble, elle, elle stressait plus qu'elle n'y paraissait. Pourtant, d'apparence, on n'aurait absolument rien vu. Il faut dire que la petite Coline a une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun ! Quand à Laura, et bien, c'est Laura ! Tu t'informes, tu gères, et tu vois sur place ! Elle ne stressait pas plus, pas moins que la moyenne.

- On verra bien, coupa Emily qui n'avait pas trop envie de penser à la future classe.

- C'est vrai ! Je m'inquiète bien plus pour mes clopes ! Et si la bibliothèque de l'École a les mangas de Nana ! Hurla Manon.

Ces deux originales (chacune à leur manière, une punk, une gothique), préféraient éviter de se faire des films sur leur classe, ni d'y penser, ni de l'appréhender. Leur seule requête, si Dieu existe, c'est de ne pas vivre de brimades particulières, comme autrefois.

Pas une n'imaginait l'originalité de la fameuse **Pandora High School**

* * *

- Terre à l'horizon ! Hurla la "vigie" autoproclamée d'une voix purement ironique. Enfin, civilisation en vue !

- On avait compris, Coline, soupira Laura.

Les bâtiments de la Pandora High School se dressaient à travers une place, une grande bordure de forêt à sa gauche, et la route passant devant une grande grille de fer, peut-être pas très accueillante mais qui relevait un aspect noble que l'on ne voyait plus que très rarement de nos jours. Le grand établissement que l'on apercevait en entrant ne regroupait que l'administration, et malgré cela, il était de taille impressionnante ! Rien à voir avec les lycée de quartier ! Le style ancien et occidental était à couper le souffle, on aurait juré voir un ancien manoir de la noblesse, peut-être un peu plus petit tout de même. Dans tous les cas, la façades extérieurs faisait changer d'avis la grande Coline quand à l'aspect "coin paumé" du lieu, et le regard d'Emily brillait déjà, pleins d'étoiles en net admiration !

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant ainsi soupirer ses quatre amies.

- Mais c'est grand, je suis sure que je vais me paumer, se lamenta petite Coline, tout à coup découragée bien qu'enthousiaste à tout visiter.

- Remarque, une boîte à chaussure est déjà trop grande pour toi, se moqua l'autre Coline en entrant, brûlant d'impatience !

Elle entraîna à sa suite Laura qui ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Mais bon, elle n'était pas du genre à se perdre, ça devrait aller. La petite se mit à leur poursuite, voulant éviter de les perdre sachant qu'elle ne les retrouverai pas avant des heures sinon. La seule à ne pas bouger, c'était Manon, qui tournait la tête de droite à gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Manon ? Demanda la Miss Corbeau.

- Je cherche vite fait si il n'y a pas un coin qui vend des clopes dans le coin ! Répliqua-t-elle rapidement d'un air apeuré, comme si sa vie était en jeu.

- Je crois que tu devrais éviter de te faire de faux espoirs, je doute qu'il y en ai ici, répondit son amie d'une voix franche, bien qu'ennuyée.

- Mais, je veux pas mourir d'insuffisance ! Se lamenta la punk sans la moindre attention pour l'heure qu'il était.

Emily fut donc forcer de tirer la dépendante de nicotine par le bras pour rejoindre les autres déjà entrer dans les limites de l'établissement de cette fameuse grande école, malgré les protestations (voir les supplications) de Manon.

- Mais, heu ! Lâche-moi, râla-t-elle. Par pitié, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu !

- Tu dois bien avoir des réserves dans ton sac, non ?

Toute penaude, Manon se laissa tirer sans plus faire le moindre effort. Mais lorsque la fille de noir allait la laisser en plan, elle se redressa brutalement, s'accrocha à son bras en s'écriant : "Emy-chan" comme elle le faisait souvent. Elles rejoignirent alors les autres.

- Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria la grande Coline. Il paraît qu'on doit laisser nos sacs de voyages dans le hall, et qu'on les déplacera qu'après le premier cours !

- C'est seulement là que l'on aura l'attribution de nos chambres, expliqua Laura pour combler le manque d'explications de son amie.

- Youpi ! S'exclama Manon à la manière gamine de Shin de Nana, en sautant tout contente de lâcher ce sac lourd comme pas deux, enfin.

Le seul problème à résoudre, c'était de trouver ce fameux hall. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très compliqué, il était en plein centre du bâtiment d'administration. Déjà pleins d'autres sacs étaient entreposés, et une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, portant des cheveux roses lâchés, encadrants ses yeux rouges magnifiques, et une tenue vraiment mignonne, surveillait tout ça.

Quand elle vit arriver les cinq nouvelles élèves, elle les rejoignit pour des explications complémentaires.

- Vous venez d'arriver toutes les cinq, n'est-ce pas ?! Interrogea-t-elle. Je suis Charlotte Baskerville, préfet et surveillante de l'établissement. Mais chacun m'appelle Lottie, faîtes en de-même. Pour vos sacs, vous aurez compris que vous pouvez les laisser ici jusqu'à l'attribution de vos chambres, je suis chargée de surveiller à ce qu'aucun vol ne se produise !

- D'accord, merci Mlle Lottie, répondirent poliment les deux Coline en synchronisation.

- Lottie tout seul, voyons ! Sourit la surveillante.

Elle semblait très sympathique, c'est Lottie. Pour autant, au vue de la réaction d'un autre surveillant un peu plus loin, ce ne devait être qu'une première impression. De plus, il émanait d'elle une certaine supériorité et une autorité certaine, tandis que son regard trahissait une lueur de sadisme, en totale contradiction avec les tenues vraiment mignonnes qu'elle portait, des tenues à dentelles claires sur un tissu noir, et quelques noeuds certes mignon, mais qui dégageait plus un style "American Lolita". Manon la fixa du regard, elle avait flashé sur son style, mais elle n'oserait pas le dire !

- Allez, et travaillez bien surtout ! Finit-elle d'un ton qui laissait à comprendre qu'elle même ne travaillait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait, très convainquant.

Le groupe laissa donc ses sacs dans le grand hall, et tandis que Manon s'étirait en long en large pour récupérer le dos qu'elle avait détruit à transporter ce "poids insurmontable" comme elle l'appelait, Coline, la grande, se tourna vers ses amies le sourire aux lèvres :

- Bah, elle a l'air sympa la surveillante !

- Espère pas trop que les profs soient comme ça eux aussi, fit l'autre Coline, brisant les espoirs de la grande fille à côté d'elle.

- Oui, je m'en doute, mais c'est déjà un bon point !

Et tandis que la bande se remit à discuter, elles furent plus que surprise d'être interrompue par un bruit de clocher. Et pour cause, celle-ci n'était absolument pas loin ! Petite erreur de la part de l'architecte, tout de même. Néanmoins, ce devait être la sonnerie de l'établissement, et les regards se tournèrent vers Laura, la seule à avoir lu sa fiche de convocation, et donc, la seule à savoir où il fallait aller.

- Dans la salle dix-huit du bâtiment général, soupira-t-elle devant tant "d'incompétentes" comme elle qualifiait souvent ses amies (pas toujours à tords d'ailleurs).

- Et il est où ce fameux bâtiment général ? Interrogea le grande n'appréciant pas de passer ainsi pour une idiote inculte.

- Alors, en sortant du bâtiment d'administration, on a la salle des professeurs à droite, et plus loin, le bâtiment général, expliqua Emily en sortant un plan, elle aussi vexée de devoir se reposer sur Laura, ce qui est grandement humiliant.

La grande Coline, toute fière, lui arracha le plan des mains et mena la troupe jusqu'au bâtiment. Le paysage d'alentour était sublime, personne n'irait imaginer une petite rivière circuler librement à travers la zone intérieur d'une école, et pourtant, celle-ci bordait une large cour pleine de verdure légèrement sauvage, sans être envahissante. Le jardinier devait être fantastique. Certaines variétés de roses grimpantes décoraient les murs des bâtiments, tous à l'aspect de vieux manoirs datant de l'époque victorienne, et de nombreuses sortes d'arbres formaient des zones d'ombres magnifiquement nuancées avec le soleil de fin d'été. Au fond de cette cour, on apercevait la lisière de la forêt reprendre ses droits, et l'obscurité qui en sortait fascina la passionnée de l'absence de lumière, j'ai nommé Emily.

Peut-être trop d'ailleurs, car lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses amies, celles-ci avaient disparus ! Elles ne l'avaient pas attendu. Ou bien, elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues de son absence. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne les retrouva pas !

- Alors ça, c'est génial, soupira-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle ouvrit alors son sac en bandoulière, et fouilla rapidement dans l'espoir de trouver le plan donné avec la fiche de convocation, mais ... Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus, elle se rappela que son amie la grande gueule de Coline la lui avait volé ! Et une irrésistible envie de lui coller une gifle sur la tête se fit ressentir !

- Ah ! Non, mais celle-là, je vous jure !

Petite note morale dans sa tête : frapper Coline. Mais d'abord, premier objectif, rejoindre la salle de cours. Elle avait dit la combien, déjà, Laura ? Dix-huit ! Mais cette idiote (quoi que, la véritable idiote était plutôt celle qui s'était perdue) n'avait pas précisé l'étage, ni même les couloirs à prendre ! Et même une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment générale, la pauvre fille corbeau ne retrouva pas ses repères ! Profond soupir.

* * *

- Dîtes, les filles, fit remarquer la petite Coline, je crois qu'on a perdu quelque chose.

- Ton cul ! Hurla instantanément l'autre Coline.

- Mais nan, t'es bête ! Juste, elle est où Emily ?

Une petite ampoule se mit à briller au-dessus de la tête des personnes ici présentes. Personne n'avait remarquer son absence. C'est décidément très flatteur.

- C'est pas vrai, comment elle a réussit à se paumer, celle-là !? Questionna la grande, en tenant toujours le plan qu'elle avait "emprunté" à la main. Quelle pas douée !

- Elle nous rejoindra en salle de cours, rétorqua Laura. On va être en retard si on se bouge pas.

Elle força donc la petite bande à avancer, sous les indications pas très claires de leur guide auto-proclamé, et Manon redescendit sur Terre bien plus tard, en retirant ses écouteurs :

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, là ?

* * *

Ça faisait dix minutes que la sonnerie (enfin, la cloche) avait retentit. Et les quatre adolescentes étaient entrés en salle de cours, découvrant pour la première fois le visage de leur camarade de classe. Et il fallait admettre qu'il y avait certains énergumènes dans le lot ! Par exemple, un garçon possédait les cheveux d'un blanc parfait, couvrant son œil gauche, et dévorait une sucette sans faire attention au début du cours. Un autre avait le cheveux coiffés aux pétards, donnant l'impression de posséder des oreilles de chat.

Manon et petite Coline s'installèrent sur une table de côté, par trop loin du tableau, et les deux autres se placèrent juste derrière, Coline la grande s'étalant contre le mur, épuisée d'avoir conduit tout le monde jusqu'ici. Quand à la qualité de ce travail, on en dira rien. Un autre élève devait être sacrément épuisé, car placé juste derrière Coline, il pionçait profondément sur son bureau, et à ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés coupés au carré attendait attentivement dans le silence. Sinon, la plupart parlaient, et les quatre filles ne firent pas exception à la règle.

- Il s'appelle comment déjà, le prof principal ? Demanda l'une d'elle par curiosité.

- Heu, attends, je cherche, répondit Laura avant de sortir un nom. Ah, Oswald Baskerville, professeur d'anglais.

- Oh, c'est trop cool, l'anglais ! S'exclama Manon toute contente, car l'anglais était vraiment la matière qu'elle idolâtrait et dans laquelle elle se sentait la plus à l'aise, à force d'écouter de la musique rock anglaise.

- J'en suis bien content pour vous, intervînt une voix d'homme, assez grave, venant de l'extérieur de la salle.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent, et leur professeur entra dans la salle. Tandis que l'on s'attendait à un petit vieux noble, avec des lunettes, c'était en fait un charmant jeune homme, au visage grave et mature, avec de magnifiques yeux d'une teinte violette, et aux longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage fermé et mystérieux, qui fit son apparition. Manon se giflait intérieurement de s'être déjà fait réprimandé par son professeur d'anglais, et surtout depuis qu'elle le savait aussi canon !

- Bon, je me présente, Oswald Baskerville, je serais votre professeur principal, ainsi que d'anglais pour l'année. Je vous prierai également de m'appeler par mon prénom, bien que cela ne se fasse pas d'ordinaire.

Les questionnements vis à vis de cette réclamation ne se firent pas attendre, et c'est une fille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs rattachés en queue de cheval portant une petite robe légère de satin violet qui demanda :

- Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison, professeur ?

- Tout simplement parce-que d'autres de vos enseignants portent le même nom de famille que moi, et ce serait pour éviter toute confusion, Mlle Rainsworth.

On voyait immédiatement qu'il avait déjà appris par cœur les visages et les noms de ses élèves. Mr Baskerville était véritablement l'incarnation du prof studieux et sérieux, mais qui enseignait malgré tout avec classe et tempérament. Manon en était muette d'admiration ! Et la grande Coline fut fortement impressionnée elle aussi, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais ! Pas de respect envers autrui, surtout si c'est un prof ! C'est sa façon de fonctionner.

- Il y a des retardataires, remarqua-t-il sans attendre de réponse juste en comptant le nombre de ses élèves.

* * *

_Ps : L'Emily de la fiction n'est absolument pas la poupée de Break (celle-ci ayant du disparaître momentanément de l'histoire pour des raisons techniques). Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, mais au cas où ! J'espère que vous respecterez ce choix, et je vous promets de la faire intervenir (un jour)._


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrivée pas très inaperçue

_Malgré ma grande absence de plusieurs mois, j'ai reçu un commentaire dès le chapitre 1 posté ! Et très franchement, ça m'a tellement ému, que pour remercier Alice L. Nightray, je lui offre ce second chapitre ! Encore merci !_

_Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont lu ce chapitre sans ressentir l'envie_ _de m'envoyer quelque chose à la gueule !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 ~ ** Arrivée pas très inaperçue_

_Emily finit enfin par rejoindre sa salle de classe, priant intérieurement pour ne pas se tromper et faire irruption pendant la présentation d'un autre groupe d'élèves et déjà se taper la honte dès le début de l'année. De toute façon, elle savait déjà qu'elle se ferait vite remarquer en arrivant avec un quart d'heure de retard. Car oui, cela lui avait pris un quart d'heure pour retrouver le bon couloir, la bonne salle, à croire qu'elle avait fait le tour du bâtiment, fouillé les moindre recoins, sauf le bon. Elle qui voulait passer inaperçue, et bien, c'est mal partit. Et rien que pour ça, elle s'était juré de frapper Coline pour lui avoir chapardé son plan ! Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer._

_- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, professeur, s'exclama-t-elle directement en s'inclinant non pas de respect, mais parce-qu'elle avait un peu peur du regard de sa nouvelle classe._

_- C'est bon, cela arrive le premier jour, répondit calmement le professeur d'anglais. Tâchez juste que cela ne se reproduise plus._

_La fille corbeau acquiesça, honteuse. Elle leva ensuite la tête, et put détailler le professeur principal. Une seule pensée lui vînt en tête : "Quelle classe !" et à la tête que faisait Manon en le fixant, elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela. D'ailleurs, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée ! Sympa, l'amie ! Et Laura s'en fichait complètement, l'air de s'ennuyer royalement, tandis que la grande Coline regardait par la fenêtre, voulant éviter de croiser le regard de fusil mitrailleur que lui lançait son amie. Heureusement que la petite Coline était là pour la soutenir du regard ! L'homme reprit :_

_- Vous étiez-vous perdue, mademoiselle ? Interrogea-t-il._

_- Heu, oui, en effet, répondit Emily en fusillant Coline du regard, celle-ci se faisait toute petite, presque au point de se cacher sous son bureau._

_La jeune fille finit par aller s'asseoir, à la seule place libre de la salle. Assez au fond, et éloignée de ses amies, ce qui l'empêcherait d'engueuler Coline jusqu'à la pause. Elle s'assied donc au dernier rang, derrière la jeune fille à robe violette, celle-ci étant assise à côté du garçon aux étranges cheveux blancs, et qui gardait une sucette à la bouche. Et à côté d'elle, se tenait un superbe jeune homme brun, aux iris dorés, tout de noir habillé. À croire qu'il lui avait volé son style vestimentaire. La miss ne voulant pas plus se faire remarquer, elle s'assied sans un mot, rougissant de tous les regards se tournant dans sa direction. Quelle minable, s'insulta-t-elle._

_- Il faut quand même pas être douée pour se paumer, se moqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs juste devant elle, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres et un rire moqueur._

_- Voyons, Break, ça arrive à tout le monde, le gronda la demoiselle à ses côtés. Et puis, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter !_

_D'abord silencieuse, ne voulant pas se faire encore remarquer par la classe et le professeur, Emily finit par avouer._

_- C'est bon, après tout, il n'a pas tout à fait tord._

_- Ah, c'est bien d'admettre qu'on est minable lorsqu'on l'est, Miss !_

_- Break ! Intervînt pour la première fois le garçon aux yeux dorés._

_Le dénommé Break se retourna en riant, croquant un morceau de sa sucette. Emily ne comprit pas tout à fait, mais ne dit rien. Mieux valait se faire oublier jusqu'à la fin du cours, elle se contenta de sortir sa trousse, une feuille, et de la fixer jusqu'à la sonnerie. La garçon aux cheveux noirs, un peu gêné pour elle, lui dit rapidement :_

_- T'occupe pas de ce que dit Break, il aime bien rabaisser les gens, c'est son seul talent._

_- Mais bien sûr, mon cher Gilbert ! Rit le fameux Break en se retournant (une fois de plus). Tu dirais pas ça plutôt par solidarité entre minables ?!_

_- Tais-toi, Break ! S'énerva le dénommé Gilbert._

_Rien qu'à cette petite altercation entre les deux garçons, la gothique comprit sans difficultés quel genre d'amitié, si l'on peut appeler ça de l'amitié, ils entretenaient. D'ailleurs, le fameux garçon aux yeux dorés qui paraissait assez inaccessible était en fait plus du genre à s'emporter facilement face aux provocations, et à ne pas aimer être au centre de l'attention, si l'on se fiait à ses réactions face aux moqueries incessantes de Break._

_- Je vais maintenant vous faire passer vos emplois du temps, prononça le professeur Baskerville à haute voix._

_C'était le moment que les élèves attendaient tous avec une impatience certaine. Pour preuve, la petite Coline qui s'était presque assoupie sur son bureau se réveilla instantanément, et secoua Manon qui elle était, non pas endormie comme on pourrait le croire, mais complètement perdue dans son admiration pour le beau prof d'anglais._

_- Manon, redescend sur Terre, lui murmura-t-elle discrètement._

_- Il est trop canon, dit-elle encore perdue._

_- Prenez bien tout en note, je ne le répèterai pas, insista Oswald Baskerville._

_- Et sa voix est si grave, si sexy !_

_Coline soupira, et se retourna discrètement vers ses amies. Emily tout au fond de la salle lui faisait de la peine, elles s'étaient juré toutes les cinq de rester ensemble le plus souvent possible, au moins pour le début de l'année, et elle se retrouvait déjà à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis, elle s'adressa à Laura et l'autre Coline._

_- Ça y'est, on a définitivement perdue Manon, soupira-t-elle un peu moqueuse._

_- Laisse-moi deviner, l'interrompit Laura. Elle fantasme déjà sur le prof ?_

_- Oh, la petite cochonne, rit l'autre Coline, toute seule dans son délire._

_Ne voulant pas voir les images pas très nettes qui devaient se dérouler dans la tête de son amie, elle préféra se retourner, et se concentrer sur l'emploi du temps, que la grande Manon était dans l'incapacité d'écrire, perdue sur son nuage. Finalement, leur emploi du temps n'était pas si lourd, et même, assez léger en fin de compte ... D'ailleurs, c'est un peu effrayant, en fait !_

_- Je tiens à vous précisez que cet emploi du temps ne contient pas les options que vous pratiquerez étant donné que vous n'avez pas tous choisis les mêmes !_

_Là, ça fit un tilt dans l'esprit de la grande Coline. Elle qui détestait plus que tout se retrouver seule, angoissait déjà. Elle n'avait pas du tout poser la question à ses amies, et si elle se retrouvait seule dans ces fameuses activités extra-scolaires, mais scolaires quand même ? Ne pouvant attendre la fin de l'heure pour le leur demander, elle se tourna vers Laura._

_- Au fait, t'as pris quoi comme options, toi ?_

_- Hein ? Tu peux pas attendre la fin des cours pour savoir ?!_

_- Nan, je peux vraiment pas ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, dramatisa-t-elle._

_- Ben, j'ai danse et équitation, pourquoi ?_

_Ok, Coline avait au moins quelqu'un avec elle en cours d'équitation. C'est là qu'elle angoissait le plus en fait, car elle ne pensait pas que la petite s'intéresse à la monture, et ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Manon et Emily. Comme quoi, Laura pouvait servir à quelque chose, parfois._

_- Mais, et personne ne fait chant ? S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement. Hein, Laura ? Tu sais si quelqu'un fait chant ?!_

_- Mais j'en sais rien, t'en as de ces questions !_

_Surtout, il fallait quelqu'un en chant ! Coline ne supporterait pas de devoir chanter toute seule devant un public d'inconnu ! Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'une de ses amies ait choisit l'option chant, elle pria même Dieu, ainsi que toutes les autres divinités qu'elle connaissait, mais la solution ne vînt que d'une "simple humaine"._

_- Manon fait chant, lui dit la petite Coline d'un ton neutre. C'est juste que dans l'état où elle est, elle est un peu incapable de t'entendre._

_- Allélouïlla ! Hurla-t-elle de soulagement._

_- Un problème, Mademoiselle ? Demanda le professeur Oswald._

_Coline ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle venait de penser à voix haute, et que toute la classe l'avait entendu pousser son petit cri de victoire. Son cerveau beugua trente seconde, avant qu'elle ne s'écrit, le visage rouge cramoisi :_

_- Hein ? Heu, non, pas du tout ! Tout va bien !_

_Elle plongea la tête sur l'emploi du temps qu'ils étaient en train de noter, Laura fit comme si elle était à côté d'une parfaite étrangère tandis que la petite Coline était presque morte de rire. Manon ... ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au merveilleux visage du prof d'anglais, mais son amie dans le pétrin n'attira même pas son attention. Tout au fond de la classe, une autre était en train de pleurer de rire. Emily, oui._

_- Ne serait-ce pas une de tes amies qui vient de se taper la honte, Miss Minable Deux ?_

_- Deux ? S'interrogea la corbeau à la question que venait de lui poser Break._

_- Le premier minable, c'est moi, expliqua Gilbert à côté._

_- Oh ! Tu l'admets enfin, mon petit Gil ! S'enthousiasma faussement l'albinos. C'est un grand progrès !_

_- Pas du tout ! S'énerva discrètement Gil. J'admets juste que tu me considères comme tel, pas que tu as raison !_

_Et pendant que Break lui reprochait de ne pas assumer le fait de n'être qu'un minable à tête d'algue (où allait-il chercher ça, "tête d'algues", quand même ?), Sharon reprit la question plus poliment et gentiment._

_- Ne serait-ce pas une amie à toi, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, là-bas ?_

_- Nan, je la connais pas ! Coupa Emily en tournant la tête._

_- Bien, maintenant, s'il vous plaît, je souhaiterai que vous preniez une nouvelle feuille que je vous demanderai de me remettre afin de mieux cerner vos personnalités, s'exclama le professeur de manière polie mais avec une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus._

_Comme si un chasseur venait de tirer sur ses ailes d'anges **(?)** , Manon retomba sur Terre, et se dépêcha de prendre une feuille de son sac, fouillant pour en trouver une qui ne soit pas pliée de long en large, et s'apprêta à écrire de sa plus belle écriture. Les autres le firent plus "normalement" va-t-on dire. Coline la grande boudait à moitié, en marmonnant. Et Laura fit l'erreur de lui demander ce qu'elle disait._

_- C'est encore une fiche de pédophile, qu'ils nous font remplir ! Répliqua-t-elle sans hausser le ton, ne voulant pas que la classe, et surtout le prof, ne l'entende._

_Laura fut pliée de rire en entendant ça, et la petite devant aussi, se demandant si son amie n'avait pas un peu raison. Ensuite, vous connaissez un peu le genre de questions que les profs réclament dans ce genre de fiches. Le nom, le prénom, l'âge parfois, la profession des parents, le nombre de frères ou soeurs et leurs noms, le numéro de téléphone des parents (au cas où un élève se faisait enlevé par des psychopathes), bref, la fameuse première partie barbante. Lors d'une question plutôt simple, la petite Coline se stoppa et médita un instant. Manon, fière de la propreté de sa feuille, lui demanda rapidement :_

_- Bah, quequilla ?_

_- L'adresse de mon skyblog, est-ce que je dois la mettre, à ton avis ?_

_La question d'ordinaire très banale posait au fond tout un tas de problèmes. Après tout, la petite Coline qui devait pourtant se différencier de la grande perverse derrière elle par son esprit innocent tenait en réalité un blog de fiction peu recommandables sur des histoires Yaoi, et si les profs lisaient ça ... Elle ne préférait pas y penser !_

_- Tu veux que je te dises ? Fit Manon d'une voix toute compréhensive. Le fait pas, ma vieille, conseille d'amie, mets pas l'adresse._

_- T'es vachement encourageante, toi ! Chouina la petite, suivant tout de même le conseil de la punk._

_Puis, vinrent les questions ennuyantes, les perspectives d'avenirs, les études envisagés, les emplois qui intéresseraient. Encore une fois, Coline se retînt d'écrire "scénariste de film Yaoi" et se contenta juste de "scénariste". Manon fit un long paragraphe, totalement inspirée sur cette question, confiant ses rêves de gloire, et de poésie, en tant que grande chanteuse, espérant un jour faire partit de ceux qui ont marqué l'univers de la musique ! Bref, long paragraphe sans fin, qu'elle n'eut d'ailleurs par le temps de terminer. Laura fut beaucoup, mais alors, beaucoup plus brève, et se contenta de résumer l'idée en un seul mot : "infirmière". La grande Coline, elle, hésita longuement, et finit par se décider à se venger du professeur en notant sur sa feuille : "n'importe quoi, mais pas prof"._

_Tout au fond de la salle, Gilbert se triturait les cheveux, hésitant longuement. Emily avait déjà écrit plusieurs possibilités, se résumant à peu près dans une même idée, une passion, l'écriture et le dessin. On pouvait lire "écrivain", ou "illustratrice" ou encore "mangaka", soit "auteur", tout simplement. Mais auteur assez particuliers, car tout tournait autour d'histoires sombres, parfois horribles, et légèrement liées à l'occulte et la religion. Mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas noté. Voyant Gilbert hésiter, elle lui demanda discrètement :_

_- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, plus tard ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il surpris qu'on lui pose la question._

_- Tu n'as pas de rêve, ou d'ambition ?_

_Il rougit. Ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas un boulot de n'importe qui, tout simplement._

_- Disons que je n'accorde pas les mots "professions" et "rêves" ensembles._

_Emily se tut, et médita la question. La conclusion lui parut évidente : Gilbert, malgré son air inaccessible, froid, et distant était en fait un grand romantique qui voulait voir au-delà des apparences._

_- Notre cher Gilbert est un grand gamin, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit si rêveur, hi hi, se moqua Break juste devant._

_- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, lui lança le corbeau._

_- Mais j'ai déjà remplit ma fiche, moi ! Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps, car mon rêve à moi est tout à fait clair dans ma tête !_

_- Tiens, et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu, demanda la gothique curieuse._

_- Pâtissier, évidement ! Comme ça, je peux ramener tous les invendus chez moi ! Mon rêve, c'est de vivre parmi les sucreries et les pâtisseries, de me saigner pour elles, de mourir pour elles, et de les répandre à travers le monde ! S'enflamma-t-il (un peu trop, d'ailleurs)._

_- T'es malade, soupira Gilbert en se concentrant sur sa feuille._

_- Et vous, Miss Sharon ? Interrogea Break à la jeune fille à côté de lui._

_- Moi, je voudrais travailler dans une boutique, ou une fabrique de petites poupées à l'ancienne. Je les trouve tellement mignonne, et leur robe datant de l'époque victorienne sont tellement belles !_

_Elle aussi, c'était une grande romantique, pensa Emily qui appréciait beaucoup ces petites fabrications artisanales, mais qui doutait qu'elles perdurent encore longtemps dans cette époque. Le professeur Baskerville finit sur la question des passions, et des passes-temps, avant de demander à faire passer les copies jusque devant. Lorsqu'il récupéra les feuilles de la rangée gauche, c'est Manon qui les lui tendit, toute contente. La rangée centrale, une petite fille aux cheveux courts qui paraissait être encore en primaire, encore plus petite que Coline, et la rangée de droite, un garçon aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux d'émeraudes, tout sourire, tandis qu'à ses côtés, une fille aux très longs cheveux noirs, ou châtains très foncés finissait en hâte d'écrire, ou plutôt de gribouiller sa fiche._

_- Mademoiselle Alice, soupira le professeur d'anglais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ?_

_- Bah, ma feuille, pourquoi ?_

_- J'espère que vos devoirs d'anglais seront plus propres que cela, sinon, je crains pour votre moyenne, Mademoiselle._

_La jeune fille eut une petite crainte, avant de prendre un air boudeur tandis que le petit blondinet se mit à rire avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part de la dite "Alice". Enfin, la dernière chose que le professeur Baskerville eut le temps d'expliquer avant la nouvelle sonnerie de l'horloge fut d'aborder les délicat problème du partage des chambres._

_- Vous devrez aller dans la journée rejoindre Mlle Lottie au bureau des surveillants pour qu'elle vous attribut une chambre. Pour information, les chambres sont par duos, et il n'y a aucune exception vis à vis de trios !_

_Coup de déprime. Évidement, puisque nos héroïnes sont au nombre de cinq. Devant, pour les quatre première, les deux fans de Yaoï s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de rire en total synchronisation, expliquant ainsi qu'elles avaient déjà choisis. Ne voulant pas se retrouver seule sans amis, Coline tourna un regard vers Laura, mais un de ces regards !_

_- Steuplé, steuplé, steuplé ! Je serais toute sage, promis !_

_Un adorable regard de chien battu abandonné sur le bord d'une autoroute complètement affamé. Voilà ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas tout à fait nécessaire, et toutes deux se retrouvèrent aussitôt d'accord ensemble. Problème résolu ... Pour certaines, car une main se leva :_

_- Eh, Monsieur, y'a droit aux chambres mixtes ?!_

_On ne se demanda pas vraiment pourquoi tous les regards se retournèrent vers la jeune fille au premier rang qui écrivait n'importe comment du nom d'Alice. Le petit blondinet à côté se mit à trembler en imaginant ce que son amie devait avoir en tête. Mais juste à la possibilité d'envisager une chambre mixte, Manon se mit à se demander si il était également possible de prendre une chambre avec un professeur, mais laissons-la à ses fantasmes._

_- Je pensais que ce serait évident pour vous tous qu'il est IMPOSSIBLE de partager une chambre mixte, répliqua sèchement le prof._

_Elle soupira, visiblement vexé, alors que la garçon blond soupira de soulagement. Il essayait de la réconforter, mais Alice marmonnait toujours la même chose :_

_- Oz, stupide esclave, comment j'vais te donner des ordres si t'es pas là, hein ? Incapable de serviteur !_

_Et tous sortirent lorsque que retentit la sonnerie. Break fit une expression de gamin qui sortait de la cour de la l'école, car il s'écria : "Ouais !" et sortant une boîte à bonbon, tandis que Sharon se leva de la manière la plus noble qu'il soit. Tout devant, Alice pris son "esclave" comme elle disait, et s'apprêtait à le traîner de force au bureau du principal afin d'insister pour qu'ils soient ensemble. À l'entente du mot "principal", le petit blond s'arrêta net de résister, et son regard se perdit dans le vide, et bien qu'Alice soit stupide, elle le vit et n'insista pas._

_- On se retrouve au prochain cours, fit discrètement Gilbert à la miss corbeau avec une tape sur la tête._

_Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle souriait intérieurement. Il ressemblait à un personnage de tragédie ! Tandis qu'elle voyait l'autre corbeau rejoindre le petit blond en s'écriant "Oz !", elle-même rejoignit ses amies hors de la salle. Miracle ! Elles l'avaient attendu. Enfin, y'en a une qui ne s'en rendait pas compte, Manon, encore et toujours perdue dans son admiration. Il fallait juste espérer qu'elle ne serait pas comme ça à chaque cours !_

_- Et bien, ça y'est ? S'écria la grande Coline d'une voix faussement cassante. T'es enfin là ? T'en a mis du temps !_

_- Alors toi ! Rétorqua Emily, une lueur de psychopathe dans les yeux._

_Et la rêveuse redescendit sur Terre pour accomplir son terrible dessein, la vengeance de son honneur perdue par le vol du plan par ce terrible adversaire sans pitié qu'était Coline ! Une grosse tape sur la tête !_

_- Aï-yeuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! Chouina Coline ironiquement. En plus, je suis toute décoiffée maintenant !_

_- T'occupe pas de ta tête, mais plutôt de ce qu'il y a dedans ! Lui rétorqua la gothique en tournant la tête, sans un remord pour sa victime._

_- T'es trop gentille, intervînt la petite Coline avec humour. À ta place, je l'aurais éttripé !_

_- Je me suis déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec un meurtre !_

_- Je rêve ou vous parler de la meilleure manière de me torturer, là !? Pris peur la grande en séchant ses larmes de crocodiles._

_Laura soupira, et changea de sujet pour l'attribution des chambres. Les deux Colines étaient désolées de laisser Emily toute seule, c'est dans leur caractère de toujours s'inquiéter pour leurs amies, et de craindre de les laisser se perdre dans la solitude. Après tout, elles-mêmes souffraient assez de ce sentiment terriblement pesant. Mais la miss, refusant de déranger ses amies, et sachant pertinemment que de toutes façon, l'une d'elles se retrouverait seule, insista pour qu'elles ne s'en fassent pas pour elle ! Elle détestait que l'on s'inquiète pour elle, et se sentait toujours plus nulle à chaque fois. Cet ordre marcha à moitié._

_Sur la route menant au bâtiment d'administration, les discussions reprirent. À commencer par le sujet, au combien passionnant, lancé par Manon :_

_- Ey, ey, vous le trouvez comment le prof, vous ? Il est trop canon, hein ?!_

_- Ça va, répondit Laura déjà lassée du sujet, mais toi, t'es en plein fantasme !_

_- Ah, sur un mec aussi sexy, on peut se faire de ces idées, fit la grande perverse avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu._

_- Faut que tu fasses des économies, ma petite Manon, fit la plus petite du groupe en riant._

_- Mais trop ! Trancha-t-elle._

_Toutes se stoppèrent de marcher, et la punk ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle arriva seule dix mètres plus loin. Un peu honteuse, elle revînt en courant devant ses amies avant de demander ce qu'il leur prenait._

_- T'as l'intention de payer le prof ?! Interrogea Laura, choquée._

_- Ouh là là, la petite perverse, se moqua Coline la grande perverse._

_- Ça va, vous voulez pas crier plus fort pendant que vous y êtes ?! Rougit violemment Manon, de peur de se faire entendre. Et de plus, je plaisantais en disant ça, je le trouve canon, mais ..._

_- C'est ça, fous-toi de notre gueule, coupa la grande. T'es en kiff sur ton prof, et tu t'imagines des trucs interdit au moins de dix-huit ans, faut que t'assumes !_

_- De la même manière que Coline assume le fait d'être conne, intervînt Laura._

_- Hé ! S'écria la grande._

_- Mais non, je parlais de la petite._

_- Hein ? De quoi ? Retomba celle-ci alors qu'elle était en train de parler de tout autre chose avec la gothique, toutes deux n'écoutant rien._

_Laura tenta d'expliquer vite fait la discussion, alors que Manon fit tout pour la faire taire, rouge cramoisie, mais alors que la petite Coline insistait comme une enfant pour savoir de quoi il retournait, la grande intervînt d'un air solennel de mère morale :_

_- Non, Laura, tu ne dis rien, ce n'est pas quelque chose pour les petits, ça !_

_- Hein ? Mais je suis pas petite ! S'écria-t-elle._

_Très peu convaincue, la grande toisa la petite du haut de ses trente centimètre de plus, gagnante de cette guerre entre Coline._

_- Pas petite ? Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Emily ne suivait plus du tout la conversation alors que Manon était terriblement rassurée de ne plus être au centre de la discussion. Laura qui sentait le sujet s'enfoncer de plus en plus le coupa avec la question terriblement inutile du "vous avez mis quoi sur vos fiches ?"._

_- Moi, j'ai rien mis de sérieux, dans c'te fiche de pédophile ! Hurla qui vous savez. Par contre, je sais ce qu'à répondu Coline ! Scénariste de film pornographique !_

_Elle lança un regard fière, tout brillant, en s'attendant à une réaction violente de son amie, genre "mais j'ai pas l'esprit aussi pervers que toi", mais étrangement, il n'en fut rien, et sa vanne se retourna même contre elle-même. Qui a dit que les petits ne savaient pas répliquer ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda la petite en question. Tu voudrais en être l'actrice principale ?!_

_- Oh, ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Si l'acteur est mignon ! Répondit-elle en rentrant dans le trip._

_Elle ne s'attendait pas au recul de toutes ses amies._

_- Et, mais, j'déconne ! Me regarder pas comme ça !_

_Alors qu'elle se mit à bouder, le groupe arriva enfin à l'administration. Lottie leur attribua rapidement leurs chambres. Les yaoïstes étaient dans la 108 et le duo surpuissant (hum, hum) Laura/Coline dans la 109. L'étage risquait de ne pas dormir tranquille avec cette petite bande. La corvée terminée, elles ressortirent, et rejoignirent la grande cour. Enfin, elles pouvaient l'admirer sans être pressée (ce que seule Emily avait pris le temps de faire, à ses dépends). Lorsque Manon aperçut le magnifique (?) kiosque au centre, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui, entraînant ses amies à sa suite. Et l'inévitable eut lieu : elle se mit à chanter._

_Non pas qu'elle chantait mal, au contraire, c'était superbe, mais .. Disons juste que ça ne passait pas inaperçu ! Mais alors que la grande Coline s'apprêtait à chanter à son tour, le plancher du kiosque se mit à trembler, et toutes deux s'immobilisèrent soudainement, fixant une planche derrière elles._

_- C'était quoi, ça ? S'effraya Coline reprenant son souffle perdu par la peur._

_- Heu, ça doit être le vent ... Se rassura Manon pas convaincue._

_Elles se mirent à trembler plus encore lorsque la planche se remit à bouger, étrangement. Elles entendaient trois coups contre la planche, et ça ne pouvait pas être le vent. Emily, qui a pour habitude de toujours rassurer ses amies lorsque la peur prend le dessus, s'adressa à elles :_

_- C'est certainement l'esprit des victimes de Destination Finale qui viennent vous choisir pour prochaines victimes du spectre lugubre de la mort ?!_

_- Dans le genre rassurant, on fait mieux, ironisa la petite._

_- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Se convint elle-même l'autre Coline._

_Mais lorsque les coups se répétèrent une fois de plus, c'était certain, quelque chose clochait ! Et Manon se précipita derrière ses amies en criant :_

_- Nan, j'ai rien fait, je veux pas mourir !_

_- Ey, me laisse pas toute seule ! S'écria Coline en lui emboitant le pas, effrayée._

_- Vas t'en, le Diable !_

_- Le Diable ?_

_Une tête sortit de la planche. Les cheveux blancs, les yeux rouges, le gauche caché par une mèche, et le regard un peu ... Moqueur, va-t-on dire ! Il prit un air vexé. Quand à la gothique derrière, elle était pliée en deux, tandis que la petite s'écroulait de rire, ne tenant plus debout. Break (car c'était bien lui), sortit du plancher du kiosque, avant de se faire prendre en charge par une punk complètement humiliée !_

_- Mais ça va pas !? Cria-t-elle à bout de souffle. Tu nous a vraiment trop foutu la trouille, crétin albinos !_

_- Crétin, peut-être, rétorqua le concerné. Mais albinos, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ah moins que ce ne soit le contraire ? S'interrogea-t-il faussement juste histoire de se faire encore plus remarquer._

_- Bon, pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda la noiraude. Juste venu jouer les esprits ?_

_- Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait un ! S'énerva Manon qui vraiment, mourrait d'envie de lui taper dessus._

_- Mais voyons, Miss, se tourna Break vers elle. Je suis intelligemment supérieur à toute l'humanité !_

_- C'est pour ça que tu as seulement le dixième de ton âge pour âge mental ? Questionna une voix moqueuse et enjouée derrière._

_Le petit blondinet, suivit d'Alice la dominatrice, venait d'arriver. Break eut un regard mauvais en sa direction. Ce petit blond, malgré sa taille de schtroumpf, était un adversaire redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de remarques cinglantes qui faisaient toujours mouche ! Tout au contraire de l'indélicate jeune fille derrière lui. Alice, la grande garçon manqué, frappait avant de comprendre pourquoi et hurlait avant d'avoir mal. Typique d'un simple caractère, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Tiens, Oz, qu'es-tu donc venu faire ici ? Demanda Break en cherchant une répartie à la vitesse de l'éclair._

_- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, fit Oz ignorant superbement l'albinos, d'une voix de tombeur, en sortant une rose magnifique d'on ne sait où. Pourriez-vous répondre à une de mes curiosités depuis la première fois où je vous ais vu ? Vos noms seraient-ils aussi magnifiques que vos visages ?_

_Pas une ne réagit à son tour de drague, mais Alice s'empressa de le frapper en hurlant que son serviteur ne devait pas s'occuper des autres et ne penser qu'à son service envers l'être supérieur qu'elle était pour lui ! Il perdit son visage d'ange fascinant et attirant pour celui d'une pauvre victime maltraitée. Il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça ! Mais la première chose à laquelle pensa la grande Coline n'avait aucun rapport :_

_- Et Coline, s'adressa-t-elle à la petite. Regarde, tu devrais te sentir moins seule parmi les minus avec ce nabot !_

_- Nabot ?! Hurlèrent-ils tous les deux désemparés !_

_Avec cette seule réplique, la grande se fit un grand ami, du nom de Break, mort de rire par cette vérité affligeante et malheureuse pour Oz. Laura cassa l'ambiance en rappelant qu'au premier rang, il y avait une fille encore plus petite qui donnait l'impression d'être en primaire, mais à part ça ..._

_- En fait, t'es là pour quoi, le clown ? Interrogea Alice avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable._

_- Et bien, parce-qu'avec toute l'attention que je porte à ma méditation lors des cours, je n'ai pas put entrevoir la possibilité d'écrire mon emploi du temps, et que j'ignore totalement où je dois me rendre ! C'est aussi simple que cela._

_- Tu dormais, non ? Questionna Emily qui, rappelons-le, était juste derrière le clown en question lors de la distribution de l'emploi du temps._  
_  
- C'est le meilleur moyen pour contacter les astres, Miss !_

_- Hein ? Hurla la grande. Tu fais de l'astrologie ? Comment va se dérouler ma journée ?_

_Break fit mine de réfléchir, et parut totalement concentré au point que personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit pour un temps. L'on entendait rien d'autre que le vol des feuilles des arbres, le paisible murmure de la nature et le doux chant des oiseaux ainsi que ... Oui, d'accord, j'arrête ! Il reprit, déterminé, comme prit d'une révélation :_

_- Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale pour toi, Coline !_

_- Comment tu connais mon prénom, je te l'ai pas dit !? Cria-t-elle impressionné !_

_- Il a dut le retenir lorsque le prof a fait l'appel, non ? Proposa Laura trouvant la scène plus que ridicule, mais que Coline ignora complètement et lamentablement._

_- Aujourd'hui, ma chère Coline, tu vas vivre une journée sortant de l'ordinaire, tu vas complètement bouleverser tes habitudes, autant de travail que de vie quotidienne, et tu feras pleins de nouvelles rencontres ! Finit Break dans son délire._

_Coline le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle ne croyait pourtant pas à l'astrologie, mais elle lisait son horoscope tous les jours ! Si la prédiction de Break se réalisait, alors elle le verrait réellement comme un liseur d'avenir, et non plus comme le clown que voyait Alice en lui. Mais Laura, sceptique, la ramena à la réalité._

_- C'est n'importe quoi, votre truc !_

_- Ça ne vous vient pas à l'idée que, pour une journée de rentrée, tout ce que cette prédiction dit est tout à fait évident ? Demanda Emily._

_- Tss, tss, laissez la croire, car un jour, mes prédictions deviendront totalement précises !_

_Mis à part Coline et Manon dont la théorie du destin et les mots "croire en l'avenir" faisaient douter, personne ne prit les dires de l'albinos au sérieux, il fit mine d'en être vexé. Et tandis que la pause se termina sur cette discussion fort intéressante, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Laura : l'emploi du temps parlant._

_- Maths, avec Monsieur Lunettes, soupira-t-elle sans préciser la salle, ce qui força Emily à ne pas perdre ses amies._  
_  
__Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur cours._


	3. Chapter 3 - Début réel de l'Année

_Je tiens à remercie Alice L. Nightray et Raiu-chan pour leurs cocommentaires très encourageants qui me font très plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3** ~ Début réel d'une Année Spéciale

Allez savoir pourquoi, les cours de mathématiques ont toujours un succès fou ! Bien sûr, tous le monde était mort d'impatience d'y aller, et de jouer avec ces nombres. Hein, quoi ? Arrêter de mentir ? Bon. Je disais donc, le groupe traînait des pieds pour rejoindre la salle, cherchant les excuses les plus plausibles afin d'échapper à cet fameuse torture moral, rabaissant toujours les élèves avec sa complexité. Les deux Colines, pour une fois d'accord, élaborèrent milles et uns plan d'évasion, qu'elles durent finalement abandonné, tandis que les seules à savoir compter, Laura et Emily, les observaient sans comprendre.

- C'est que des maths, c'est pas la mort ! Râla Laura un peu exaspérée devant un tel état suicidaire.

- Justement, duconne ! Rétorqua la grande. C'est bien pour ça qu'on veut partir !

Mais commencer à sécher dès le premier cours étant très mal vue, elles suivirent au final leurs amies dans la salle en croisant les doigts pour ne pas commencer directement à calculer la valeur de Delta dans une équation au Second Degré, pour trouver les différentes valeurs de x, etc ... Ne nous pourrissons pas la vie avant le cours !

- Franchement, je vous comprends pas, c'est plutôt bien, les maths !

Mais aussitôt entrée en salle de classe, Laura changea d'avis. Le prof, Monsieur Lunettes, semblait être un éternel angoissé, particulièrement à cheval sur les explications et les raisonnements. Si elle savait à quel point elle avait raison ! Elle s'assied dans la rangée de droite, derrière la petite fille de taille de primaire, et à ses côtés vînt s'asseoir Manon, aussi nulle que les Colines en maths, mais qui au lieu de les fuir cherchait à s'y confronter et se battait pour réussir ! Le combat un peu perdu d'avance, quoi ! Elle comptait sur Laura pour devenir son alliée (ce qui est un peu suicidaire, mais passons).

Les deux Colines, d'ailleurs, se mirent toutes les deux, au fond, histoire de parler et de passer l'heure plus vite. Même en écoutant, elles ne comprenaient rien de toute façon. On a toujours une matière maudite, non ? Juste devant elles, étaient assis deux garçons : l'un avait des yeux bleus clairs, avec un grain au bas de l'œil gauche, avec les cheveux blonds cendrés, tandis que le second, tout au contraire, cachait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes et un longue frange de cheveux terriblement foncés. Il semblait content de voir son ami si motivé, car celui-ci était presque en pose de combat ... Comme Manon, va-t-on dire.

- Ey, tu le trouves pas mignon, le blond, là ? Demanda Coline la grande.

- Tu veux parler d'Oz ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas les petits, rétorqua la seconde Coline prenant un petit côté boudeur.

- Mais non, j'en ai rien à faire des nains de jardins, moi ! Murmura-t-elle un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner le blond "assez mignon".

- Vous connaissez le nabot ?! Demanda-t-il avec une flamme dans les yeux.

- Voyons, Elliot, tenta de la calmer le brun.

- Bah ouais, on s'est un peu parlé, répondit la grande.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre les petits ! Se mit à chouiner la petite.

Et alors qu'Elliot s'engagea dans un discours exprimant toute sa volonté de prouver à ce fameux nabot qu'il n'était pas un héros de tragédie, qu'il n'avait rien d'une âme noble, et qu'il ferait mieux de se taire parfois, Coline acquiesçait à chaque fois en disant que c'était pareil pour tous les petits, au grand damne de son amie.

Le professeur Lunettes réclama le silence, et Emily, encore debout, s'assied à la seule place libre qu'il restait : au fond (non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas se séparer du groupe, mais qu'elle avait du mal à lire au tableau en maths). À ses côtés se tenaient un autre blond. Celui qui dormait déjà le cours précédent. Comment avait-il fait pour son emploi du temps ? L'enseignant de mathématiques le réveilla :

- Monsieur Nightray, je vous prierai de vous réveiller !

L'esprit de la miss corbeau tilta. C'était le même nom que Gilbert, elle l'avait lu sur sa copie. Elle qui avait pourtant du mal à retenir le nom des gens.

- Hum, je dormais si bien, pourtant.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était mignon avec sa bouille de réveil. Gilbert, assis juste devant aux côtés d'Oz, se retourna vers lui, lui mit une pichenette sur le front, et le sermonna.

- T'avais promis de faire un effort concernant ton sommeil, non ?!

- Désolé, grand frère, mais les profs sont des créatures ayant un tel pouvoir soporifique ! Tu sais, comme le Loir, de Alice aux pays des Merveilles !

- Tu peux trouver mieux comme excuse.

- Parfois, c'est vrai, intervînt Emily à qui il arrivait aussi de mourir d'envie de dormir en cours le matin.

Mais l'enseignant mit fin aux bavardages. Manon, au premier rang, avait une réaction presque inverse à celle qu'elle manifestait avec le magnifique professeur Oswald. Elle s'efforça de ne pas juger sur les apparences, d'autant qu'elle s'était résolue à apprendre à compter. Une fois, elle avait manqué un superbe reportage sur "The Gazette" qu'elle avait attendu depuis un mois en tant que grande fan de visual-kei à cause d'une journée de rattrapage en maths. Pas question que ça se reproduise !

- Je serais votre enseignant en mathématiques pour cette année, commença le professeur en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je m'appelle Reim Lunettes.

- On peut vous appelez par votre prénom, Reim ? Demanda Break, ne prenant déjà plus la peine de préciser le nom, ni même le "professeur".

Il avait le tic pour repérer les gens faibles, il faut croire.

- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua sèchement le professeur.

- Mais Oswald nous l'a pourtant demandé, insista l'albinos, décidé à faire péter un câble au pauvre instituteur.

- Mais je ne suis pas lui, alors faîtes comme je dis !

- C'est compris, Reim ! Hurla Break l'ignorant totalement.

Il ne releva pas, devinant que la discussion ne mènerait nul part. Il avait lu la fiche de l'élève qui s'était mis pour but de le martyriser jusqu'au bout de l'année ! Assis au premier rang, aux côtés de Sharon, toujours habillée de sa jolie robe rose-violette, il fit comme un élève attentif et sérieux, posant des questions à chaque phrase du pauvre Reim. Mais quelles questions !

- Reim, est-ce qu'on doit souligner en rouge ou en bleu ?

- Xerxes, le réprimanda son amie en cachant son rire dans sa manche, tandis que le professeur, absolument pas amusé, s'énervait toujours plus.

- Vraiment, j'ai lu sur votre dossier que vous étiez un élève insupportable, mais pas à ce point !

- Mais Reim, je ne fais que poser une question !

Et le sérieux avec lequel Xerxes Break avait claironné son innocence fit perdre à Manon sa propre motivation avec son sérieux. Morte de rire, elle allait s'écrouler de sa chaise, et pour s'en empêcher, elle imaginait dans sa tête les choses les plus horribles, les plus néfastes, etc ... Bref, elle essaya de se rappeler les histoires d'horreur et d'occulte qu'Emily lui avait raconté. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts pour se changer les idées, elle en revenait toujours à l'image de Break, portant un toge romaine, à cheval sur un poney rose à la crinière arc-en-ciel, jetant des sucreries devant un dragon à la tête de l'enseignant de Maths qui crachait de la chantilly. Allez savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça l'aidait à retrouver son calme.

- Manon, je croyais que tu voulais étudier sérieusement les maths, cette année ? Sermonna Laura.

- Bah, ouais, mais comme si c'était possible avec ce clown !

- Tes délires y sont pour beaucoup aussi, non ?

Manon ne répondit pas, mais cogita cette remarque finalement bien fondée. Conclusion : elle devait arrêter la drogue, parce-que là ... What the fuck, comme dirait Coline ! Quand on parle du loup, d'ailleurs, elle gardait parfaitement son calme puisqu'elle n'écoutait rien, ni du cours du prof, ni des remarques cinglantes de Break. Elle parlait avec Elliot. Enfin, ils formaient plutôt une alliance pour éradiquer les petits de la planète, mais à part ça, rien d'extraordinaire ! Ah, si, la petite Coline commençait à avoir peur de son amie en écoutant ses plans d'éradications. Leo essaya de la rassurer que, de toute façon, Elliot ne faisait que parler, mais n'oserait rien faire (en gros, il disait qu'il n'avait rien dans le froc), mais ça ne la consola pas.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes, hein ?

- T'as qu'à pas être petite ! Rétorqua son amie sèchement.

- C'est pas pour leurs tailles que je détestes les nains, expliqua Elliot.

- Non, uniquement parce-qu'Oz en fait partit.

- De quoi vous parlez, s'incrusta Oz.

- De l'inutilité incroyable des nabots tels que toi en ce monde ! S'énerva Elliot.

- Hein ?! Hurla-t-il, se faisant se retourner tous les élèves en sa direction.

- Un problème, monsieur Vessalius ?

Oz, ne se rendant compte que maintenant de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre, mit un moment à comprendre qu'il devait se rasseoir au lieu de rester debout, tout seul. Le déclencheur fut cette phrase typique d'Alice :

- Crétin d'esclave ! Assis-toi tout de suite, comme le servant inutile que tu es ! Sale chien !

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- Arrête un peu de t'énerver toute seule, Alice, intervînt Gilbert.

- La ferme, sale tête d'algues !

Et alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, au grand plaisir de Manon et Break, totalement écroulés de rire de la situation, hurlant presque "Baston !" ou "A mort !", Reim eut l'idée la plus suicidaire de sa vie : tenter de les séparer ! Prions pour le repos de son âme !

Il fut finalement sauvé in extremis par la sonnerie (la cloche) de la fin du cours. La bonne humeur ré-envahit la classe lorsque les élèves comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la pause de midi !

* * *

- Ouin ! Je veux des clopes ! Se plaignit Manon.

- Tais-toi, j'ai faim ! Hurla Laura.

Enfin, quand je dis bonne humeur, ce n'est pas forcément général. La pauvre Manon en manque de nicotine brisait les oreilles de ses amies, et Laura ne changeait pas ses habitudes et continuait de râler. Essayant de redonner le sourire à la bande, la grande Coline proposa d'aller voir leurs chambres. Lottie leur avait donné les clés tout à l'heure. Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers les dortoirs filles.

La bâtiment était orienté vers la petite forêt, très agréable à regarder, toujours dans le même style victorien que le reste de l'École. Les chambres que la préfet leur avait attribué, à savoir la 108 et la 109 était au deuxième étage. Il n'y en avait que deux, mais chaque étage comportait un nombre vraiment important de chambres ! La première, celles des Yaoïstes, assez spacieuses pour une chambre d'internat, composée d'un lit superposé, de deux bureaux (qui ne seraient sans doute pas utilisés pour le travail) avec commodes juste en-dessous, et de deux armoires. Sous les regards incompris de ses amies, Coline se mit à marcher à quatre pattes dans la chambre.

- On peut savoir c'que tu fous ? Demanda la grande, se sentant étrangement supérieur.

- Je cherche des prises électriques pour mon ordinateur ! Je peux pas vivre sans, moi !

- Vous croyez que c'est fumeur, ces chambres ?! Demanda la punk.

- J'en doutes, fit Laura coupant court à ses questions.

Une autre porte menait à une petite salle de bain, comportant tout ce qu'on trouve dans une salle de bain, et la fenêtre menait à la vue de la petite forêt. On entendait quelques oiseaux puisque la fenêtre fut ouverte pour aérer la chambre, et parmi ces chants d'oiseaux, quelques corbeaux, ce qui fit réagir Laura, moqueuse :

- Eh, t'as entendu Emily ?! C'est tes amis !

- Au moins, il ne m'emmerde pas pour être amie avec des singes, eux, rétorqua-t-elle avec une petite pointe de méchanceté.

- Arrête ça, on sait que tu nous adores ! Insista la grande Coline en passant un bras autour de la gothique.

Mais sa non réaction et son regard neutre la vexa. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait fait un peu exprès de lui mettre un gros vent ! Mais le cri de joie de la petite les tira de leurs réflexions !

- Hourra ! Y'a deux-trois prises ! Je suis sauvée !

En effet, une prise derrière chaque bureau, et une multiprise derrière le lit superposé pour pouvoir brancher les lampes. Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que la petite puisse "geeker" et mater des tas de films tranquilles ! Pour répondre aux esprits tels que celui de la grande, non, il n'y a pas de films pornographiques sur son ordinateur. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Qui sait ?

- Bon, je prends le lit du haut, moi ! Fit Manon en grimpant, sans même retirer ses chaussures.

- Tu choisis vite !

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Coline. Tu aurais trop de mal à monter si haut sans une échelle !

- Quoi ?!

Alors que la petite fit de son mieux pour sauter et pouvoir frapper la punk (sans succès), la grande riait moqueuse.

- Bon, on va voir la notre, alors ! Ordonna la grande, sans accepter les répliques de ses amies.

- Heu, personne n'a pensé à aller chercher son sac, je suppose, intervînt Laura en remarquant les mains vides de ses amies.

- ... ... ...

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis !? S'énervèrent les Colines en cœur.

- Peut-être, mais vous, c'est seulement maintenant que vous le remarquez !

Et c'est ainsi que la troupe partit dans le hall pour récupérer leurs sacs. Emily les attendit devant les chambres puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore la sienne. Elle aperçut donc Alice arriver avec un énorme sac sous le bras, et à ses côtés, une fille au même visage, lui ressemblant comme un sosie d'elle-même, à l'exception qu'elle semblait ressortir du lieu de part ses tenues blanches pâles, et ses cheveux de neige. Seuls ses yeux portaient vers le violet clair de la même façon que ceux d'Alice. La garçon manqué se mit à appeler en criant lorsqu'elle aperçut la gothique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Interrogea-t-elle.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec ton esclave ? Demanda Emily.

- Bah non, comme les dortoirs sont séparés, ce manant inutile de peut pas venir porter mes baguages ! Il sert vraiment à rien !

- Alice !

C'est la fille habillée de blanc qui prit la parole pour sermonner la râleuse. Bien entendu, rien ne pouvait la raisonner, mais bon. Elle se présenta ensuite comme étant la sœur jumelle d'Alice, pour son plus grand malheur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver la garçon manqué !

- Comment ça "pour ton plus grand malheur" ?! Hein ?!

- Mon prénom est Alyss, l'ignora-t-elle. Mais il ne s'écrit pas de la même manière que l'autre empotée.

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'empotée !?

- Enchantée de te connaître, répondit la brune. Et bon courage pour la supporter.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

Les deux jumelles repartirent ensuite dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. La 122 avaient-elles dit. Peu de temps après, le groupe revînt, et Coline râla :

- T'aurais pu nous filer un coup de main, quand même !

Sachant parfaitement qu'à partir d'un simple coup de main, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de lui faire porter tous ses baguages, Emily de ne releva pas. Les Yaoïstes déposèrent leurs sacs dans leurs chambres, et prirent le temps de ranger un peu leurs affaires. Enfin, "bazarder" serait plus approprié ! Comment ça ce mot n'existe pas ?!

- Bon, nous, on va voir la notre, finit Laura. On vous laisse.

- On vous rejoint dans un quart d'heure, répondit la petite alors que Manon, en ouvrant son sac, s'état déjà jeté sur un de ces CD tout en lisant le tome 14 de Nana. Ou plus, peut-être !

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

Coline, Laura, et Emily qui les accompagnait curieuse, ouvrirent donc la porte de la 109 et, quelle surprise ! La chambre était identique ! Coline ouvrit son sac, et commença déjà à ranger ses affaire dans l'armoire de gauche. Quelle garde-robe ! Laura, plus sérieuse, rangea ses livres et cahier dans le bureau de droite. Rien de bien intéressant, hein ? Ennuyée, Emily s'assied sur le lit du bas en attendant. Et, minable comme elle est, elle trouva le moyen de s'y endormir. Quand, trois quart d'heure plus tard, Manon et Coline the little vinrent rejoindre leurs amies, Laura tira la gothique de son sommeil, et elles partirent toutes les cinq pour la cafétéria.

Contrairement à de nombreux établissements où les élèves passaient dans leur ordre de passage, avec un appel parfois, où devait attendre des heures, ici, le problème ne se posait pas ! Un préfet, aux cheveux châtains clairs, tirés vers l'arrière, les yeux quasi fermés en amande, et deux boucles d'oreilles pendant le long de son visage, surveillait les allées et venues des élèves. Il surveillait également Lottie qui s'incrustait un peu dans tous les groupes d'étudiants. Y compris le notre :

- Alors, l'insertion ici se passe bien ?! Qui est votr professeur principal ?!

- Monsieur Oswald Baskerville, répondit Manon avant que les autres ne disent quoique ce soit, les yeux brulant d'étoiles au souvenir du merveilleux professeur d'anglais.

- Nan, c'est vrai ?! Quelle chance vous avez toutes les cinq ! Répondit Lottie, une étincelle se lisant dans ses prunelles. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir assister à un de ses cours, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

- T'as une rivale, Manon ! Se moqua Coline tandis que Lottie entrait dans un discours admiratifs envers ce fameux professeur Baskerville.

Lorsque le préfet, plus chargé de surveiller sa collègue que les élèves, vînt la chercher, elle se mit à râler alors qu'elle venait de se trouver des atomes crochus (expression bizarre) avec la punk du groupe en plus des tenues originales !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Fang, on bosse, on bosse !

Bien sûr, que-du-vent ! Car, alors que la petite fille qui se faisait remarquer dans la classe par sa taille, car encore plus petite qu'Oz et Coline arriva, Lottie se jeta sur elle, et la prit dans ses bras :

- Ma petite Lily ! Comment tu vas ?! Ça se passe bien ?! Tu t'es fait des amis ?! Et .. Et ..

- Lottie, c'est que le premier jour ! Se dégagea la petite Lily en riant, cherchant à respirer, coincée dans la grande poitrine de Lottie.

- Lottie ! La ramena à l'ordre le dit Fang.

Il allait devoir attendre encore longtemps, car la préfet aux cheveux roses ne semblait pas apte à lâcher sa petite Lily, même si on ignorait un peu quel genre de lien entretenaient ces deux là. Entre temps, les filles entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Inutile de préciser le genre du bâtiment, car bien qu'organisé différement, toujours un lieu ancien. Mais après avoir été servie, la bande se trouva bien embêtée de par les places restantes. Les tables étaient au maximum par huit, à l'exception d'une grande table centrale, mais plus aucune n'avait de place de cinq !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi c'te bordel ! S'énerva Coline. Mais What the Fuck !

- Ça faisait longtemps, soupira Laura.

- On a qu'à se séparer, proposa Emily bien qu'embêtée.

- Mais je voulais qu'on puisse manger toute ensemble, ne serait-ce que le premier jour au moins, insista la grande.

Pourtant, elles n'eurent pas le choix, et le groupe se sépara. Coline (la grande) et Laura rejoignirent une table de quatre où étaient déjà installés Elliot et Leo, avec qui la brune avait sympathisé en cours de maths (on perd pas son temps au moins). La petite Coline, Manon et Emily s'installèrent à une table de six, où il y avait déjà Oz d'installé entre Alice et Gilbert afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent comme il le disait si bien. La petite s'installa devant le blond, Manon devant Alice, et Emily devant Gil. Les discussions s'animèrent !

Du côté du duos surpuissant (ou pas) de Coline et Laura, seules deux personnes parlaient : Coline et Elliot. Leo et Laura ne faisaient qu'écouter, car ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de dire un mot. Et Laura put constater avec émerveillement que, pour une fois, son amie s'entendait à la perfection avec quelqu'un, et ne faisait pas tout pour le contredire ! C'est fou, ils étaient d'accord à tout ce qu'ils disaient !

- En plus, le prof de maths a l'air d'être tout le temps angoissé ! Je suis sure qu'il va nous faire une crise de nerfs dans l'année ! Râla la grande.

- C'est certain ! Il est typiquement du genre à craquer, et de ne pas se battre jusqu'au bout avec volonté et ténacité ! Il devrait faire plus d'efforts ! Répondit Elliot.

- Avec Break en plus ! Il doit prendre la même drogue que Manon, parce-que son état cérébral est dans la même compote !

- Il a toujours été comme ça, aussi loin que je le connais ! Mais malheureusement, cet idiot est vraiment doué à l'escrime !

Aussitôt ce mot prononcé, Leo sentait venir le sujet. Il ne s'était pas trompé, et Elliot conta ses durs entraînements à l'épée pour pouvoir vaincre un jour celui qui l'avait tant humilié dans son enfance de part sa supériorité affligeante dans cette discipline.

- T'as donc choisis escrime comme option ? Demanda Coline.

- Ouais, et je compte bien passé mon temps à m'entraîner !

- Je viendrais t'encourager ! Lança la grande, vraiment motivée par toute la volonté dont faisait preuve le blond.

- Tu devrais entraîner ton cerveau, aussi, le nargua Leo.

- La ferme ! Lui gueula-t-il sans se rendre compte que le brun souriait. Et vous faîtes quoi ?! Demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

Laura n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle faisait danse et équitation puisque la grande s'était déjà écrié qu'elle participait aux cours d'équitation et de chant. Et par le plus grand des hasards, les deux garçons faisaient également cours d'équitation. "Génial" pensa Coline alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à s'enticher de ce garçon au fort caractère.

- Et c'est quoi ton autre club, Leo, demanda Laura en ésperant changer de sujet.

- Littérature, répondit-il calmement. Ça me change un peu d'avoir du silence pour une fois, finit-il en se moquant d'Elliot.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, soupira Laura en jetant un regard à son amie.

* * *

A l'autre table, Oz retentait son expérience de drague avant de se prendre un coup de poing derrière la tête de la part d'Alice. Et pour une fois, Gilbert ne prit pas sa défense. Ça devait lui peser que de devoir assister à tous ses discours mielleux. Coline, curieuse, posa la question que ses deux amies se posaient :

- Tu dis ça à toutes les filles que tu croises ?

- Mais non, voyons, répondit Oz un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Seulement aux perles rares aussi magnifiques que vous trois.

Un autre coup d'Alice. Gilbert répondit à la question sérieusement, car, oui, Oz la pose à tous le monde.

- Oh, c'est bon, y'a pire ! C'est de famille après tout ! Se justifia le petit blond.

- Tu plaisantes, Oz, le contredit Gilbert. Ta soeur n'est pas comme ça.

- Tiens, tu as une soeur, demanda Coline curieuse.

- Ouais, et même que c'est la plus mignonne des petites soeurs du monde, et que je l'adore ! Elle est toute gentille, vraiment adorable, pure comme une poupée de porcelaine, enfantine et compréhensive, et ... (long discours que nous abrégerons ici).

- Elle resemble à quoi, demanda Manon.

- À moi ! On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! À l'exception qu'elle a un visage plus féminin et les cheveux plus longs !

- Pas que t'ais un visage très viril, pourtant, Oz, se moqua Gilbert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi ! S'énerva le blond en lui jetant des pattes recouvertes de ketchup à la figure.

- Elle fait trois centimètres de haut, elle aussi ? Continua Emily sur le même ton de moquerie.

- Je suis pas petit ! Hurla-t-il.

- Et de toute façon, les petits ont le droit de vivre ! Cria Coline à son tour.

- Non, elle fait deux têtes de plus que lui, expliqua Gilbert. Pourtant, c'est bien la cadette.

- T'es vraiment minus, alors, Oz.

Alors qu'il bougonna dans son coin, et qu'Alice en profita pour lui chaparder son boeuf bourguignon, Manon réfléchit. Soudain, elle s'exclama, comme si elle avait eut une idée juste excellente :

- Et mais attends ! Ce serait pas celle qui fait 107 de tour de poitrine !?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Manon. Surtout les deux yeux émeraudes d'Oz, choqué d'apprendre qu'une fille matait sa jeune soeur, et en tant que grand (?) frère abusif, c'était intolérable ! Alice s'en foutait, mais bon.

- T'étais pas assez occupée à mater le prof d'anglais, toi ? Demanda Coline qui pourtant avait surveillé son amie pendant l'anglais.

- De plus, je croyais que t'étais branché mec, Manon, continua Emily.

- C'était en Maths ! S'expliqua la punk. Et désolé, mais une poitrine comme ça, c'est pas commun !

Et plus elle parlait, plus elle s'enfonçait. Oz allait jusqu'à chouiner (faussement, mais bon) sur son plateau. Gilbert le réconforta vite fait d'une tape dans le dos, un peu ennuyé par cette réaction. Mais les préoccupations d'Alice étaient tournées sur tout autre chose. Elle fixait l'assiette d'Emily.

- Et ! Le fantôme ! Tu manges pas ta viande !?

Emily, d'abord surprise du surnom très charmant que lui avait trouvé Alice, expliqua ensuite qu'elle ne supportait pas la viande, et qu'elle était végétarienne.

- Hein ?! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie, là ! S'étonna Alice.

- Non, sa folie est naturelle, expliqua Coline d'un air serein alors que la gothique acquiesçait, d'accord avec elle.

- Mais t'es conne, toi ! S'exclama Alice en pointant Emily du doigt.

- Puisque je ne mange pas mon bœuf, tu le veux Alice ? Demanda la "conne" en question.

Un petit blanc s'installa, le temps que la garçon manqué ne comprenne les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Avait-elle dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Quand elle tilta enfin, Gilbert soupira devant la lenteur d'esprit de cette carnivore, elle se mit à hurler, au point de pousser tout le monde à se retourner :

- Tu sais que t'es mon amie, toi !

Elle se serait presque jetée sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras si il n'y avait pas eut le boeuf en jeu. C'est donc sur l'assiette de viande qu'Alice se rua, et elle finit le plat terriblement vite. Emily en fut presque dégoutée. La vue du sang lui plaisait dans les films d'horreurs, ou d'épouvantes, mais allez savoir pourquoi, la simple idée de manger de la viande l'écoeurait. Et jamais elle n'avait vu plus carnivore que cette Alice.

- Au fait, changea-t-elle de sujet. Vincent est ton petit frère, demanda-t-elle à Gilbert.

- En effet, et il m'avait promis de faire un effort concernant ses habitudes de sommeil, mais il m'a encore menti.

Il soupira. Oz expliqua ensuite que Gilbert comme Vincent furent adoptés dans leur enfance, et qu'il y avait dans leur classe un de leurs frères adoptifs.

- Le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus, vous voyez qui sait !? Bah, c'est lui son demi-frère !

- Tu veux parler d'Elliot ? Demanda Coline. C'est fou, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'en veut d'être petite.

- Mais, non, tu es parfaite comme tu es, la rassura Oz.

La petite fut d'abord gênée d'entendre ça. Puis, elle mit ça sur le compte de son caractère dragueur. D'autant que Manon le clacha de manière vraiment directe :

- Les petits doivent s'entraider pour être à la hauteur de leur GRAND ennemi !

Gilbert et Emily éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque tandis qu'Oz et Coline ralèrent encore ! Alice s'en fichait, comme d'habitude. Vexée, Coline changea une fois de plus sujet :

- Et toi, Oz, à part ta soeur, y'a d'autres personnes de ta famille dans l'établissement ?

- Tu plaisantes ?! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Un peu, ouais ! C'est presque ma famille qui a créé l'école ! Mon onle, Oscar travaille à l'administration ! Il a été professeur de Maths pendant une période il y a longtemps ! C'est lui qui s'occupe des menus de la cantine !

- Et bien, dis-lui que y'a pas assez de viande ! Râle Alice.

- T'as eu deux portions et ça te suffit toujours pas ? Soupira Gilbert.

- Mon Oncle Jack, bien plus dragueur que moi, vous le verrez bien, c'est notre prof de sport ! Et c'est aussi un grand gamin ! Il adora grimper aux arbres !

- On aura peut-être la chance de faire de l'accrobranche, alors ! S'enthousiasma Emily.

- Et puis, ma nourrice de quand j'étais gamin, Miss Kate, travaille ici aussi ! Elle supervise le travail des agents d'entretien et des cuisiniers !

- Et bah, dis-lui de bosser plus à la cafét !

- Tais-toi Alice !

- Et mon père ...

Avec ce seul mot, le visage d'Oz s'éffrita. Il perdit son sourire angélique, et baissa le regard vers son assiet. Il se força à sourire, de manière mensongère, et plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Gilbert ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait son ami envers son géniteur, et aurait voulu éviter d'entamer le sujet.

- C'est le directeur, finit Alice pour mettre fin au blanc.

C'est sa manière à elle d'être délicate et attentionnée ! Eviter de laisser les gens s'enfermer dans leur bulle sombre de pensées et les pousser hors de leurs songes ! C'est ça, "la force d'Alice" !

- Quand même ! S'étonna Manon surprise d'avoir le fils du directeur à sa table.

- Ouais, enfin, on s'entend pas trop, mais bon.

Comprenant que le sujet était douloureux pour le blond, Coline (qui pour une fois n'était pas à la ramasse), demanda à Alice si elle aussi avait des proches qui travaillaient ici ! Emily la devança en contant sa rencontre avec l'autre Alyss.

- Elle a une sœur jumelle, qui est dans notre classe !

- Sérieux ? Une jumelle ?! S'exclama Manon.

- Ouais, et du coup, elle me fait la morale dès qu'elle peut ! Ma mère travaille ici aussi. C'est notre prof d'art et de musique.

- Ta mère ? J'aimerai bien voir à quoi elle ressemble. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Lacie Baskerville, c'est la sœur de notre prof principal.

- Hein ? T'es la nièce du prof d'anglais ?! Se mit à hurler Manon.

C'est encore plus impressionnant que le fils du directeur à ses yeux. Car très franchement, elle s'en foutait un peu du dirlo. Oswald Baskerville devait lui être mille fois supérieur à ses yeux ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que son dessert avait disparu de son plateau ! Sa délicieuse crème à la vanille, où était-elle passée ?!

- Et ! Au voleur ! Mon dessert ! Qui a osé commettre unn crime aussi impardonnable !

Pour toute réponse, Emily lui montra Xerxes Break quittant la cafétéria avec Sharon à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Alyss et l'étrange garçon aux cheveux coiffés en oreilles de chat. Mais le détail à ne pas manquer, c'est cette crème blanche et savoureuse parseumée de grain de vanille que tenait l'albinos à la main en lançant un sourire moqueur à la punk, qui enrageait !

- J'ai l'impression que Break t'a pris pour cible pour l'année, soupira Gilbert.

- Hein ? Comment ça pour "cible" ?

- Tu t'en débarrasseras pas facilement.

- Fais confiance aux conseils de sa dernière victime, se moqua Oz en désigant son ami du doigt.

- La ferme, tu veux.

* * *

Ils sortirent ensuite, et furent rejoint par Coline et Laura. Elliot fusilla Oz du regard alors que Leo et Gilbert soupirèrent tous les deux. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de la pause de midi, et le début du premier cours de sport de la classe.


	4. Chapter 4 - Notre futur Quotidien

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis des commentaires sur cette fiction pourtant un peu c*n ! Très franchement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! -^^-_

_Donc, merci à Alice L. Nightray ; Raiu-chan ; GekkoNoUta et Un Petit Mouton Noir pour leurs commentaires, très encourageants ! Et merci à ceux qui lisent ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Ps pour Alice L. Nightray : Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, mais je te réponds quand même ne serait-ce que parce-que ça me fait plaisir de lire tes commentaires =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4** ~ Notre futur Quotidien et nos Choix

- Dis, Oz, t'as bien dit que le prof de sport, c'est ton oncle ? Tu sais par quoi commence la programme ? Demanda Manon sans grand intérêt.

- Il a dit qu'il demanderait l'avis de la classe avant de s'enfuir en courant comme un gamin.

- Il donne une bonne impression ce prof, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Ironisa la petite Coline.

La zone de sport était placée assez à l'écart de l'Ecole. Il fallait emprunter un sentier longeant le rivière, pas très loin de la cafétéria. Le petit groupe, devenu subitement plus grand, aurait dut accélérer pour arriver à temps en cours d'éducation physique, mais Oz avait destresser tout le monde en assurant que jamais, au grand jamais, son "tonton" Jack n'allait s'énerver en cours, et encore moins le premier jour. Typiquement le genre de prof avec qui on peut abuser, tout au contraire de Reim. Gilbert précisa d'ailleurs que c'est pour cette raison que Break ne le taquinait pas : il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt !

- Bien fait pour sa gueule, au clown ! Hurla Alice.

- Bam ! Ça, c'est pour ma crème à la vanille ! S'exclama Manon.

- Et, mais, tu parais pas, mais pourtant t'es du genre rancunière, non ?! S'étonna Elliot.

- Pas en temps normal, se moqua légèrement Laura, mais quand ça concerne les pâtisseries, rien n'est plus tout à fait normal chez elle.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'être trop normale comme toi ! Se vengea Manon.

La grande Coline, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche dans la conversation (miracle !), fixait les bâtiments de cours. Ils étaient passés à côté du grand bâtiment des sciences. Et la vue de ces élèves qui allaient s'enfermer à l'intérieur alors que le ciel était dégagé et l'air chaud lui fit un bien fou ! C'est vraiment une sensation formidable que de faire rager tout son entourage !

* * *

Sur ce, ils rejoignirent les autres élèves qui les attendaient déjà devant un bâtiment du même style victorien, mais bien plus petit, portant ce nom affreux pour sa beauté : vestiaires ! Break fit d'ailleurs remarquer, de manière totalement ironique :

- Oh, mais comment vous pouvez déjà être en retard pour ce premier cours ?!

- Toi, tais-toi ! S'énerva Manon. Espèce de voleur de desserts ! Sans-cœur ! Criminel !

- Pardon ? S'étonna Sharon, sa bouille innocente devenant soudainement sévère en fixant l'albinos. Je croyais que ce sont les personnes de la cafétéria qui t'avait autorisé à prendre un second dessert ?!  
- Sharon, tu devrais savoir qui si tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit, tu vivras loin du monde réel ! Moralisa Alyss tandis que le garçon aux oreilles de chats lui tenait la main.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, les jeunes ! S'enthousiasma un personnage haut en couleur (c'est le cas de le dire) portant un t-shirt de survet et un short dans les tons verts, ainsi qu'une longue tresse blonde. Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est le premier jour !

On voyait bien qu'il partageait un lien du sang avec Oz, car il avait exactement le même visage ! C'était impressionnant ! Les mêmes yeux d'émeraudes ! Certainement la couleur favorite du prof, au vue de son survet et de son sac. Les mêmes cheveux blonds en batailles, à la seule différence de cette tresse dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. On aurait dit des sosies. Enfin, la taille nous empêchait de les confondre, bien sûr ! Le prof devait faire une vingtaine de centimètre de plus ! Sinon, totalement identique ! Peut-être le visage un peu plus mature ?

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de faire les gros yeux pour si peu ! D'ailleurs, les jeunes, vous saviez que "gros yeux" est une attaque de pokémon ?!

Plus mature ... seulement d'apparence, car même la petite Lily semblait être mentalement plus âgée que lui. Pour certains, comme Coline la grande ou Manon, c'était le prof idéal, car l'on pouvait glander, et plaisanter avec lui sans soucis, voir même raconter pleins de conneries ! Pour d'autres, ça faisait juste un peu pitié ...

- Bon, alors ! Comme c'est le premier jour, je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'a pensé à prendre son survet' !

- J'espère qu'il va pas nous demander de faire sport en tenue civile, marmonna Laura.

- Alors on va pas travailler, aujourd'hui !

Ça y'est. Il s'était déjà fait des amis par cette seule phrase. Il y a des profs sacrément populaires, on se demande toujours comment ils font !

- Et je ne vais pas non plus vous demander de remplir une fiche avec vos projets futurs, etc ... Je trouve que ça fait pervers !

- Et bien, on est d'accord, rit Coline. J'ai l'impression que je vais kiffer le sport cette année, je sais pas pourquoi !

- Par contre, je dois connaître vos options, expliqua-t-il. Ceux qui ont des options sportive surtout, je dois les prendre en compte !

La petite Coline et Laura s'interrogèrent. Leur option danse était-elle à prendre en compte avec le sport ? Bien sûr, le charmant professeur Jack leur répondit que oui ! En revanche, l'équitation serait faîte avec un autre enseignant.

- Que ceux qui ont choisis l'option équitation viennent me donner leur noms !

Laura et Coline la grande se mirent donc dans la file qui s'était formée. Elliot, Leo, mais aussi Sharon, Alice et Oz s'y étaient inscris. Ça faisait pas mal de monde ! Le magnifique Jack les emmena ensuite dans une pièce à part des vestiaires, laissant les autres élèves seuls un moment : parfait pour raconter pleins de conneries !

- Au fait, Miss, intervînt Break juste entre Manon et Emily s'adressant à la fille de noir. C'est le deuxième cours auquel tu arrives en retard, sur seulement trois, non ?

Elle voulut répliquer, mais comme elle avait elle-même honte d'être si ... Étourdie, elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de baisser la tête, le regard perdu, et un nuage noir comme dans les dessins animés juste au-dessus d'elle. Manon voulut défendre son amie, surtout si ça pouvait enfoncer ce crétin de clown !

- Et toi, on peut savoir comment tu fais pour toujours être à l'heure, hein ?

- J'emprunte des raccourcis voyons !

Raccourcis ? Personne ne comprit, et l'albinos gardait son sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, avec un regard tout innocent. Alyss dut expliquer qu'il possédait depuis toujours un don du ciel lui permettant de voyager à travers les armoires. Malheureusement, au lieu de l'enfoncer comme elle le souhaitait, Manon était complètement impressionnée !

- Hein ? Mais comment c'est possible ?! J'y crois pas !

- N'y croyais donc pas, Miss, mais ce monde est emplit de magie, et l'impossible n'est plus qu'improbable ! Les lois de la logique ne retiennent que ceux qui s'y soumettent ! (imaginez le genre de visage sérieux et incroyablement classe de Break lorsqu'il dit ça !)

- N'import' quoi ! C'est irrationnel !

- C'est la fille qui rêve de poneys multicolores shootés au caramel sur le pic du Mont Blanc au chocolat noir sous une pluie de café qui dit ça, se moqua un peu Emily.

Un gros silence s'installa. Pour une fois, la gothique était contente de sa vanne. Et Break venait de trouver un cas encore plus grave que le sien ! Il en était fou de joie !

- C'est bon, c'est mes délires ! Oh !

- Je trouve ça formidable d'avoir gardé un cœur d'enfant, Miss ! Malheureusement, la croissance du cerveau s'est stoppé au même moment !

- Quoi ?! S'énerva la punk. Au moins, ma taille grandit normalement ! Pas comme d'autres, finit-elle en fusillant sa propre amie du regard.

Coline, se sentant visée pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison (sans doute parce-qu'elle l'était réellement), eut du mal à encaisser les regards de tous, mais soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'au moins, ni la grande, ni Elliot n'étaient là pour enfoncer le clou. Mais pour les mêmes raisons, Oz était également absent, et la voilà seule devant tous ces regards ! Merci Manon, pensa-t-elle très fort.

- Les petits ne sont en rien inférieur aux colosses ! S'exclama une voix.

En se retournant vers cette voix aigu, Break ne vit d'abord rien, mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux (enfin, l'œil, dans son cas), il put voir que la petite Lily était en train de s'énerver toute seule. Et alors qu'elle s'avançait pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia (à défaut de pouvoir le faire plus haut), il la repoussa d'un index. C'était assez comique.

- Ça ne se fait pas de persécuter les plus petits que soi ! Fit-elle en abandonnant son projet de tabasser le clown.

- Merci, Lily ! Ta sollicitude me touche, sourit Coline, en prenant la petite dans ses bras, pleurant presque de son soutien, alors que ses prétendues amies n'avaient rien fait, ou pire, c'est l'une d'elle qui l'a foutu dans ce pétrin.

Manon se sentit d'ailleurs mal en voyant le regard meurtrier qui la fusillait maintenant. Et pour causes, les deux plus petites de la classe s'était alliée, et une force terrible allait naître de cette alliance (ou pas) ! Mais surtout, se rappelant la scène à la cafét', Manon se souvînt que Lily portait le même nom de famille que le prof d'anglais ! Elle ne voulait pas s'en faire une ennemie !

Elle s'imaginait déjà le professeur Baskerville se retourner vers elle avec une tenue de chef de gang, un batte de base-ball pleine de sang, un blouson en cuir noir, et des tags sur lesquels étaient écrit "crève" ou "fais tes prières", et surtout, son regard violet complètement terrifiant, demandant avec sa voix grave (et super sexy) "c'est vous qui faîtes pleurer Lily ?!". En réalité, il s'en serait complètement foutu, mais bon. D'ailleurs, Lily ne lui aurait jamais rien dit non plus.

- Désolé, Lily, s'excusa-t-elle en se faisant son film intérieur. Je ne disais ça que pour plaisanter, voyons ! Ne le prends pas mal !

- Et moi, tu t'excuses pas, demanda Coline en prenant Lily dans ses bras.

Manon fut tentée de répondre "Bah non, toi ton tonton il me fait pas peur", mais dut s'abstenir lorsqu'elle prit un pique d'Emily en pleine gueule.

- Franchement, Manon, on fait pas plus faux-cul, là.

- Toi, tu suis jamais les conversations, tu sais jamais de quoi on parle, alors tais-toi !

Erreur. Pour une fois, la miss corbeau avait écouté (on va dire qu'elle s'était déjà assez taper la honte aujourd'hui). De plus, Manon n'était pas en position de critiquer qui que ce soit (pas même la rêveuse de service) sur ça, puisqu'elle-même n'écoutait pas souvent avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles ! Les joyeuses discussions de la classe prirent fin lorsque le groupe d'équitation revînt ! Jack prit la parole avec un sourire :

- Bon, alors ! Je récapitule, Alice, Coline, Elliot, Laura, Leo, Sharon, et mon p'tit n'veu adoré ...

- Tonton, m'appelle pas comme ça en cours ! S'exclama Oz.

- Mais t'es mon p'tit n'veu adoré, c'est normal que j't'appelle mon p'tit n'veu adoré !

Oz se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise à cette appellation. Il demanda juste à éviter le mot "petit" à la vue de Break, Manon, Coline la grande, et même Sharon pliés de rire. Jack accepta avec un "tant pis pour toi, Oz" , tandis que son neveu remarqua seulement maintenant que Coline prenait Lily dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il en demanda la raison à la concernée, elles lui racontèrent que les petits étaient mal aimés dans cette classe de grands !

- Hein ?! Mais comment c'est pourri, ça ! Hurla-t-il en interrompant son oncle.

- Oz, si tu parles pendant mes explications, je raconterais à tous tes 'petits' camarades (il ne se rendait pas compte qu'Oz était le plus petit en taille) ce que tu as fait le jour de tes cinq ans !

Effrayé par cette seule alternative (on se demande tous ce qu'il a fait), le blondinet se tut presque immédiatement. Mais, avec Coline et Lily, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour créer une association de défense des petits après le cours, voir même, de lancer une révolution, comme Rin et Len Kagamine dans Gekokujou !

Mais pour le moment, ils se firent discrets. Le professeur en parut satisfait (il le paraissait toujours de toutes façons) et il continua son discours.

- Bref, vous tous, vous devrez allez en cours d'équitation le mercredi à 15h avec le matériel que nous sommes aller chercher.

En effet, ils portaient tous dans leur bras un ensemble spécial équitation. Une bombe, une cravache, des bottes, une tenue spéciale, des brosses, etc ... Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, je ne peux pas dire grand chose du matériel. Promis, je ferais des recherches pour les cours.

- C'est Mademoiselle Marie Rytas qui vous fera cours. D'ailleurs, ce sera seulement à ce moment là que vous pourrez visiter les écuries ! Sur ce, on va régler les listes d'options sportives !

Il sortit de son sac une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il essaya d'écrire un millions de fois avec son stylo, mais n'y parvînt pas ! On attendit donc dix bonnes minutes que le prof retrouve un crayon qui fonctionnait, et l'attente se termina par un cri triomphal :

- Ça y'est !

Il demanda ensuite à chacun des élèves, par ordre alphabétique, si oui ou non il faisait des options sportives, et si oui, lesquelles. Prenant sa liste dans l'ordre, il commença par Baskerville Alice. Bien sûr, la naïve de première ne réagit pas, et ne comprit que lorsque les regards de tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Miss Alice, demanda gentiment le prof. Auriez-vous la délicatesse de bien vouloir me dire si vous avez eut la bonté d'âme de choisir des options sportives à pratiquer sous mon enseignement.

- On voit bien que c'est le tonton d'Oz, fit remarquer la grande. Il drague de la même manière !

- Désolé, j'croyais que c'était à l'autre Alyss que vous parliez !

- Idiote, intervînt à son tour Alyss. Je te ferai remarquer que dans l'ordre alphabétique, tu es devant moi.

- Je suis devant toi en tout ! Et idiote toi-même !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si longue à répondre ? Se moqua la fille de blanc.

Ne trouvant pas de répartie correcte, Alice se contenta de jurer et de pester contre sa sœur. Et Jack dut répéter sa question. La garçon manquée se rattrapa presque immédiatement.

- Ah, ouais, en plus de l'équitation, je fais de l'Athlétisme !

- Ce sera avec plaisir que je vous accueillerai dans mon cours, Miss Alice ! S'enthousiasma le professeur. Bon, l'autre Alyss, maintenant.

- Oui, danse, répondit-elle poliment avec son sourire de poupée de porcelaine.

- Et chant avec ta mère, je suppose, demanda le professeur Jack.

- Non, ma seconde option est le théâtre.

- Tiens, aucune de ses filles de prend d'option avec elle ? S'étonna l'enseignant. Pauvre Lacie. Bon, Baskerville Echo ?

- Escrime, monsieur, répondit la fille aux cheveux d'argents coupés courts d'une voix monocorde.

En fait, il y avait quand même pas mal de Baskerville dans cette classe. Cinq, tout de même, même si certains d'entre eux n'étaient que des cousins, très, très, très éloignés. Le suivant, Baskerville Leo n'avait pris comme option que l'équitation, mais pas d'autres en sport. Mais Lily avait affirmé faire danse !

- Allez, on change avec les Baskerville, faudra que j'en parle à Glen, tiens !

- Glen ? C'est qui ? Demanda Manon, toute curieuse.

- Ah, c'est le surnom de votre professeur principal, Oswald. On le surnomme comme ça en salle des profs !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Coline la grande.

- Et bien, figurez-vous que Glen est le titre de noblesse du dirigeant d'une grande famille ducale d'autrefois, et vous trouvez pas que ce genre de titre lui correspond bien ?! Avec ses airs de chefs naturels, et son côté inaccessible qui fait rêver les filles ?!

Manon était d'accord avec le prof de sport ! A deux-cent-trois pour cent. Elle se promis de faire des recherches sur ce titre de "Glen" le soir venu, et ce même si elle devait piquer l'ordinateur de sa colocataire !

- Bref, on en était à Break Xerxes !

- Vous m'aurez pas en cours, monsieur. J'ai pas pris d'option sportive.

- Ah bon, pourtant il paraît que tu pratiques l'escrime depuis que tu es enfant !? S'interrogea Jack qui semblait bien renseigné.

- Justement, je suis trop doué pour les autres, se moqua Xerxes en lançant un regard vers Elliot qui rageait. Je ne veux pas leur faire d'ombres !

- En fait, c'est plus parce-qu'il s'ennuie en emmerdant les gens comme ce prof, expliqua Sharon aux autres en riant.

- Bon, alors Crazy Manon (je ne souhaitais pas prendre ces surnoms à la base, mais je peux pas donner les vrais noms des personnages, vous me comprendrez).

- Pas de sport, m'sieur. Mais c'est pas contre vous ! S'exclama-t-elle puisqu'elle adorait déjà ce prof aussi.

- J'espère bien ! Sourit Jack. Dreamer Emily ?

- Moi non plus.

Mais moi, c'est bien contre vous, hésita-t-elle à ajouter, juste pour embêter le prof. Elle aimait bien dire ce genre de petite méchanceté pour charrier son entourage, mais elle s'abstient, au risque d'être comparée à l'autre clown, ce qui serait assez humiliant.

- Alors, Killjoy Laura ?

- Danse, mais rien d'autres !

- Avec Alyss et Lily, alors ! On est déjà trois en danse ! Cool ! Ensuite, heu, Little Coline ?

- Heu, non, rien, hésita-t-elle.

- Y'a quand même pas mal de monde qui ne veut pas venir en sport, déjà ! Chouina faussement Jack comme un enfant à qui on aurait interdit de regarder les aventures de Babar.

- Bah, j'hésitais à faire danse, expliqua-t-elle. Mais finalement, il y a d'autres options que je préférerais faire.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me remonter le moral, Miss, répondit Jack en faisant semblant de pleurer (Oz rassura Coline et lui conseilla de ne pas y prêter attention). Neko Cheshire ? (je ne savais pas quoi lui mettre comme nom, c'est logique, non ?)

- Heu, Athlétisme, répondit l'étrange garçon aux cheveux à la forme d'oreilles de chat, qui tenait toujours la main d'Alyss dont on ignorait le nom jusqu'ici, et qui s'exprimait un peu de manière féline lorsqu'on y pense. Nyah.

- Ok, alors, Nightray Elliot, je parie que tu fais escrime !

- Oui, m'sieur ! En plus de l'équitation, m'sieur ! S'exclama l'escrimeur aux cheveux cendrés comme si il était dans un camp militaire, en s'enflammant tout seul.

- Alors, ton frère, Nightray Gilbert ?

- Du tir à l'arc et au revolver, répondit-il sans le même enthousiasme que son frère adoptif.

- Pareil ! S'exclama Vincent qui se doutait qu'il était le suivant sur la liste d'appel du prof.

Il se rendormit aussitôt, et surprise, Emily lui demanda comment il pouvait dormir, même en sport. Certes, elle avait dit qu'il était normal de s'endormir parfois en cours, mais pour s'endormir debout pendant l'éducation physique, quand même.

- Je dois être plus gravement atteint que toi, expliqua Vince en souriant faussement.

- Impossible, intervînt la petite Coline en la défaveur de son amie. Cette fille, en plus d'être une véritable étourdie, est une vraie psychopathe, qui aime les trucs d'horreurs, bien gores et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Elle lit des trucs de zombies, etc ... Enfin, horrible, quoi !

- Ce rat est pire encore, soupira Break qui suivait la discussion tout en désignant Vincent par le therme "rat".

- Oh, je ne suis pas le seul fou de la classe, alors ?! S'étonna le bond aux yeux vairons, tout content.

Jack de son côté ne s'en sortait pas avec sa liste. Déjà, parce-qu'il n'avait pas appris par cœur les noms et les visages de ses élèves comme Oswald, mais en plus parce-que Vincent lui avait répondu avant qu'il ne l'appelle pour repartir faire sa petite sieste.

- Ok ! Donc, Gilbert et Vincent, tir, marmonna Jack. Mademoiselle Rainsworth Sharon ?

- Pas de sport pour moi, répondit-elle poliment.

- Tu fais de la littérature avec ta mère et ta grand-mère, hein ?! Sourit Jack alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Bon, ensuite, Tall Coline ?

- Bah, équitation, j'vous l'ai d'jà dit, en plus ! Soupira-t-elle alors que le cours devenait franchement très ennuyant.

- On arrive à la fin, c'est le tour de ma petite nièce chérie adorée que j'aime, Ada ?

- Tonton, fit une fille aux yeux d'émeraudes, sosie d'Oz version féminin, avec les mêmes yeux d'émeraudes, et de longs cheveux d'or, génée de cette appellation, tout en rougissant. Pas de sport pour moi !

- Et mon **petit** neveu tout **petit** mignon que j'adore ?

- Juste équitation ! Tu sais bien ! S'énerva Oz. Et m'appelle pas petit !

- Mais pourquoi aucun de mes neveux chéris que j'aime ne veulent faire cours avec moi, hein ?!

Et alors qu'il partait en déprime, Coline la grande était bien contente que la classe n'ait pas d'élèves supplémentaires, et que l'appel était enfin terminé ! Heureusement que personne n'avait de nom de fin d'alphabet, après les Vessalius, comme, je sais pas, Zwei par exemple ! Sinon, elle aurait fait un malheur !

- Bon, maintenant que tout ça est terminé, mon cours n'a plus lieu d'être pour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama l'homme en survet'.

- Alors, on peut sortir !? Demanda Coline la grande toute heureuse d'être libérée, avec les yeux pleins d'espoirs !

- Vous voulez déjà me quitter, demanda Jack, attristé d'entendre ça. Je ne vous conviens pas, comme enseignant, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe. Vous préférez des profs classes, calmes, imperturbables et matures comme Glen, hein ?

Mais trop, pensait Manon pour elle-même. Enfin, juste beau gosse suffirait. Pas qu'il soit moche, mais il n'était pas son genre. Enfin, physiquement, il était quand même mieux que Reim, le prof de Maths stressé, mais plus stupide. Et ... Elle se gifla intérieurement. Là voilà à mater ses profs, la punk se savait un cas désespéré, mais pas à ce point ! Elle avait vraiment touché le fond.

- Bon, malheureusement, je ne peux pas, Lottie s'en servirait comme prétexte pour me faire des remontrances !

- Hein, pourtant elle a pas l'air d'être à cheval sur les règles, s'étonna Manon.

- Elle ne l'est pas du tout, certifia Lily.

- Sauf si c'est moi, expliqua Jack. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour me rabaisser avec elle ! À ses yeux, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien !

- Eh ! Insultez pas les chiens ! Hurla Lily qui semblait l'amie de la gent canine.

- C'est vrai, ces braves animaux ne vous ont rien fait ! Se joignit Emily en tant que protectrice de ces adorables canidés.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Se plaignit Jack en pleurnichant. Bon, en tout cas, je peux pas vous laissez sortir. Donc, on peut passer le dernier quart d'heure à jouer aux cartes ?! Essaya-t-il. Bien sûr, Lily, je compte sur toi pour ne pas en parler à Lottie.

La petite ne le jura pas, mais ne dit rien comme quoi elle cafterait, et l'enseignant en jugea que c'était entendu (erreur). Et la classe se divisa entre ceux qui voulait jouer aux cartes, et ceux qui reprenait leur discussion.

- Au fait, on a jusqu'à quelle heure pour choisir un partenaire de chambre ? Demanda Ada.

- Jusqu'à dix-huit heure, lui répondit Laura bien au courant. D'ailleurs, vous avez tous trouver quelqu'un ?

- Justement, non, je suis toute seule, s'emmêla Ada. Mais je crois que Sharon m'a proposé qu'on se mette ensemble.

- Bah, vas lui demander alors ! Lui conseilla son grand frère (pas si grand que ça).

Sharon était en train d'observer Alice, Cheshire, Elliot, Coline la grande et Jack jouer à une partie d'ascension sociale. Le grand président fut bien évidement Elliot, mais le perdant étant le professeur, sa réputation en prit un coup ! D'autant que c'est Coline qui venait de terminer juste avant lui ! Ada alla lui poser sa question, et elles se mirent toutes les deux d'accord. Le problème de la grande blonde était réglé.

- Et y'a pas une autre fille qui n'a pas encore de colocataire ? Questionna Emily dans le même pétrin.

- Si, Echo, précisa Vincent qui dormait sur le dos de la dite Echo.

- On peut se mettre ensemble si tu veux, lui proposa celle-ci d'une voix monocorde. Je crois que toutes les autres filles ont trouvé quelqu'un.

- Ah, merci alors, fit Emily un tout petit peu gênée de devoir s'imposer.

- Faut dire, c'est un peu mal foutu leur truc, râla Coline la petite. On peut pas faire de chambres de trois, c'est trop chiant.

- C'est pour pouvoir mieux étudier, t'es con ou quoi ? Questionna Laura.

- Conne ! Conne si tu veux, Laura, mais pas con ! Si tu saisies la nuance !

Personne ne dit rien, le silence étant brisé par les joueurs de cartes. Mis à part Elliot qui disait au prof des "Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment nul ! Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir nous enseigner ?", tous fixèrent la petite qui se mit bien dans le pétrin ... Et pas pour sa taille pour une fois ! Laura demanda :

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu l'assumes ?

- Complètement ! Rétorqua la petite sans une once d'hésitation. C'est mieux que de se voiler la face, je suis conne, mais au moins, j'en suis consciente !

- C'est une très grande qualité, ça, Miss ! Intervînt Xerxes perché au-dessus d'une armoire (personne ne se demanda comment il avait grimpé là-haut). Beaucoup refuse d'y croire, n'est-ce pas Gil ?

- La ferme ! Répliqua le brun.

- Arrête Break, intervînt Emily, leurs niveaux ne sont pas comparables, quand même.

- On peut savoir de quel côté tu es, toi !? Demanda la petite en se doutant que ce n'était pas du sien.

- Disons juste que c'est difficile de trouver ton niveau, se moqua la brune.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours les petits qui trinquent ?! Intervînt Oz à son tour qui en avait marre de voir Elliot gagner aux cartes.

- J'ai rien dit concernant la taille ! Se défendit la gothique. Il y a tellement d'autres défauts chez Coline.

Et tandis que la petite se mettait à pourchasser son amie pour lui faire retirer ce qu'elle a dit (alors qu'elle n'est pourtant pas d'une nature violente), la cloche sonna. Et tous sortirent du merveilleux cours de sport. Pourquoi merveilleux ? Parce-qu'il n'avait pas eut lieu, tout simplement !

- Bon, sur ce, bon week-end, les enfants ! S'enthousiasma Jack, certainement l'enfant le plus content d'être en week-end.

Car oui, après c'est longue journée de rentrée (longue de part le nombre de chapitres pour la décrire), la semaine se terminait. On était rentré en cours un vendredi afin que les élèves prennent leur repère à l'internat pendant le week-end, et s'habitue à l'établissement avant de reprendre les cours. Donc, en ce vendredi après-midi, le dernier cours étant celui de sport, devant normalement être suivit par les options d'art, les élèves étaient libres !

- Enfin, presque, fit remarquer Laura pour bien détruire la joie de tout le monde. Là, on a pas nos options, mais il faut aller les remplir non ?!

- On peut respirer, steuplé ! Râla Manon. J'suis crevée !

- Crevée de quoi ? On a pas eut sport, au final, s'étonna Emily.

Manon ne répondit rien. En fait, elle était épuisée de son concert intérieur. Car aussitôt la partie de cartes commencée, elle avait décrochée et mis ses écouteurs. Elle n'écouta strictement RIEN des conversations !

- C'est avec les préfets, qu'il faut remplir nos options, c'est ça ? Demanda Coline la grande.

- Oui et non, répondit Emily à la mode normand. Pour les options diverses comme théâtre ou cuisine, oui, mais les options musicales comme le chant ou les instruments, c'est avec notre prof d'art, et les options comme lecture ou écriture avec notre prof de littérature.

- Bon, on se rejoint devant notre chambre dans une-demi heure ! Ordonna la grande Coline avant de demander l'approbation de toutes ses amies. Bon, à tout' !

Sur ce, le groupe se sépara pour les dernières inscriptions administratives.


	5. Chapter 5 - Entrée en Week-End

_Je remercie encore une fois Raiu-chan et Alice L. Nightray pour leurs commentaires !_

_Au fait, moi et mes amies de cette fiction sommes toutes curieuses de connaître vos avis sur les OOC, au cas où _

_De plus, je vais essayer de passer à une publication régulière, d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je dis bien ESSAYER ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5** ~ Entrée en Week-end

Dans le bâtiment administratif, un groupe important d'élèves se formait. En réalité, toute cette masse de personnes dépassait totalement ce à quoi s'attendait Lottie, car oui, la pauvre préfet était débordée ! Fang, son partenaire de combat, lui rappela que c'était de sa faute ! Car si elle avait ouvert le bureau d'inscription pour les options plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas autant de monde. Et dans cette foule, la punk que l'on connaît bien aurait eut un millions de fois l'occasion de se faire emporter et de gueuler.

- Mais c'est quoi c'te bordel ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'ailleurs en hurlant.

- Ah, ah, se moqua un certain albinos. Si tu veux devenir chanteuse professionnelle, tu as interêt à t'habituer à ça !

- Je suis habituée ! Railla Manon. En concert, c'est moi qui pousse tout le monde, et qui hurle le plus fort ! Mais là, j'ai pas la même motivation !

Le trio de Manon, Sharon et Xerxes eut bien du mal à passer, mais contrairement aux deux jeunes filles, Break semblait s'y accomoder. En fait, pire, ça l'amusait. Surtout que la punk n'avait toujours pas comprit une chose :

- Et, mais, comment tu sais que je veux devenir chanteuse, toi ?!

- Je sais tout, Miss ! Répondit Xerxes avec une voix pleine de mystères.

- Tu pourras me faire écouter ce que tu chantes, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sharon avec un air contre lequel on ne pouvait rien refuser.

D'ailleurs, Manon ne s'y risqua pas. Non, elle n'est pas soumise, loin de là ! Mais Sharon est si effrayante ! Dans cette foule, le fameux trio retrouva d'autres personnes de leur classe. À commencer par Cheshire et Alyss, qui attendait patiement que tous les autres passent afin d'éviter d'être emportés par la foule. Manon les rejoigna et le clown la suivit.

- Vous aussi, vous attendez pour vous inscrire ? Demanda Manon, curieuse.

- Oui, on veut faire Théâtre, Nyah, lui répondit l'homme à la tête de chat.

- Y'a Vincent aussi, qui souhaite s'y inscrire, il s'est endormit à côté, rajouta Alyss en montrant le blond assis prêt d'une colonne de pierre, en train de somnoler.

- Et toi, Echo ? Interrogea la punk à la fille aux cheveux d'argent.

- Moi, je fais cuisine, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis douée dans l'art de la découpe.

- On sera ensemble, alors, Miss, fit Xerxes qui faisait à la fois théâtre et cuisine. Tu as pris escrime, aussi, hein ? Demanda-t-il. Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, s'il te plaît ? Surveille le morveux d'Elliot, et arrange-toi pour toujours le battre.

Echo accepta sans comprendre, et c'est ce moment que choisit le subconscient de Vincent pour se réveiller. Le nom de son frère adoptif le sortit de ses songes :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Elliot, hein ?

- Je t'ai pas parlé, sale rat d'égoût !

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'adorent, non ? Demanda Manon un peu étonnée de ces insultes juste un peu pourries.

* * *

- Ouais, comme les meilleurs amis du monde, ironisèrent Sharon et Alyss ensembles.

- Bon, hurla une voix haut perchée qui n'appartenait qu'à Lottie. Maintenant, vous arrêtez de poussez ! Y'en a marre, un peu de civilité, tout de même ! Le prochain qui tombe à mes pieds, je le fouette ! C'est compris ! Et je ferai pas de quartier !

D'un seul coup, le calme revînt. Tout le monde se tut. Et personne ne poussa plus. Décidément, cette préfet avait tout d'une dompteuse ! Elle aurait gueulé sur un Lion, il serait devenu aussi innofensif qu'un poisson rouge. Pourquoi "poisson rouge" alors qu'on dit plus souvent "chaton" comme comparaison ? Parce-qu'un chaton est mille fois plus dangereux que cette foule depuis l'intervention de Lottie ! Manon et Sharon en étaient bluffées ! Manon parce-qu'elle avait cette surveillante en admiration, mais Sharon parce-qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pire que sa grand-mère, dans le genre fière impératrice !

- Wha, murmura simplement la punk.

- J'imagine qu'on va devoir attendre un moment, fit Alyss un peu déçue.

- Bah, j'me rendors, alors, murmura Vince.

* * *

Dans le bâtiment des arts, le reste du groupe de nos cinq zéroïnes se divisa encore. Emily et la petite Coline s'arrêtèrent devant leur salle de littérature tandis que la grande continua jusqu'à la salle de musique, et Laura ayant déjà régler ses options l'accompagna pour la "surveiller". Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle. Et la petite poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant Elliot :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, nabotte !

- Déjà, ça existe pas "nabotte" ! Et t'as déjà régler tes options que je saches !

- Arrête de crier, Coline, s'il te plaît, demanda son amie gothique.

Coline s'excusa auprès d'elle. Après tout, elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte qu'elle parlait un tout petit peu trop fort. Mais elle ne s'excusa pas auprès du blond. Elle ne le détèstait pas, loin de là ! En fait, elle l'aurait beaucoup apprécié en d'autres circonstances, mais ... Il y avait eut ce fameux cours de Maths portant sur l'extérmination des personnes de moins d'un mètre soixante, et depuis, elle ne supportait pas sa présence, terrorisée.

- Il m'accompagne, fit Leo. J'ai pris l'option littérature, et comme Elliot n'avait rien d'autres à faire, il est venu.

- Je prends littérature aussi ! S'enthousiasma Coline avant de reprendre en tournant un regard moqueur vers Elliot. De toute façon, je me doutais que tu ne savais pas lire, toi !

- Quoi ? S'énerva le grand blond. Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai lu les vingt deux premiers tomes du conte du Chevalier Sacré ! Et que je les relis souvent !

- T'as peut-être une demi-cervelle, alors.

- Répète, le nain de jardin !

- Allons, calmez-vous, intervînt une grande femme aux cheveux châtains clairs attachés en queue de cheval avec une robe légère aux traits violacés.

Aussitôt, ils se turent. Cette femme n'était autre que Shelly Rainsworth, la fameuse maman de Sharon. Mais surtout, c'était également leur professeur de littérature. Elle nota le nom de Coline sur sa liste concernant la littérature, et c'est à ce moment qu'Ada, la jeune soeur d'Oz du cent sept de tour de poitrine, entra.

- Et toi, demanda Leo à l'adresse d'Emily. Tu n'es pas venue pour t'inscrire ?

- Si, mais pas en littérature, en écriture.

- Oh, nous serons ensemble, alors, fit remarquer Ada qui prenait la même option, en prenant les mains de la gothique dans les siennes.

Shelly Rainsworth nota leur nom avec un grand sourire. Le magnifique sourire chaleureux de la famille Rainsworth auquel il ne faut pas si fier si l'on en croit le caractère destructeur de Sharon et les histoires que racontait Xerxes. Sur ce, le groupe ressortit.

- Bon, on rejoint les autres en salle de musique, maintenant, se mirent d'accord Coline et Emily.

- Je viens avec vous, s'enthousiasma Ada.

Et comme ni Elliot, ni Leo n'avait besoin d'aller en musique, elles firent le chemin à trois. Ada était particulièrement polie, gentille, et amicale. Le genre de personne qu'on ne peut pas détéster réellement, en somme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bavarde ! Autant que son frère, en fait ! Mais de toute façon, ça ne dérangea aucune des deux filles qui l'accompagnait. En fait, elles s'entendirent très vite !

- Et ton frère, il fait quoi avec l'équitation, demanda Coline.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, s'étonna Ada sans comprendre.

- Elle a des vues sur lui, railla Emily en avançant, le regard dans le vide et l'air moqueur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi !? Vas t'enterrer quelque part, et ressors pas ! Hurla Coline en levant le poing, mourrant d'envie d'enterrer elle-même son amie.

* * *

- Oh, je comprends, fit Ada. Depuis qu'on est enfant, j'ai toujours vu mon grand frère comme le garçon le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus gentil, le plus mignon et le plus cool du monde !

- Pour le reste, je veux bien, mais pour la taille, y'a une incohérence, quand même, s'étonna Emily.

- Ah, à l'époque, j'étais plus petite que lui, tout de même, s'expliqua Ada en rougissant.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'en dix ans, il a pas grandit ?! Ça m'étonne pas qu'Elliot le traite de nabot, raisonna la gothique.

- Laisse les petits tranquilles !

Ada expliqua ensuite qu'il avait prit deux centimètres, mais en dix ans, ce n'était pas grand chose. Surtout si elle, en comparaison, en avait prit trente. Elle finit par enfin répondre à la question de Coline, celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs oublié. Son frère prenait l'option violoncelle en cours de musique, et elle, l'option piano. Elle leur raconta qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble le classique depuis tout petits (Emily se moqua en disant qu'il était encorepetit, juste pour embêter Coline, ce qui fonctionna).

Puis, le trio arriva à la salle de musique. Coline la grande attendait encore de s'inscrire en chant, et Manon le ferait lorsqu'elle sortirait vivante de la foule dans le hall. Oz était déjà là, aussi ! Et lorsqu'il aperçut sa soeur arriver, il la rejoignit.

- Ada ! Tu es enfin là ! Allez, viens, on s'inscris !

- Mais la prof n'est pas encore arrivé, Oz, fit remarquer Gilbert qui était adossé au piano.

Et c'est seulement après qu'il ait prononcé ces mots, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un les dise, que Lacie Baskerville arriva. Les cheveux bruns, pariculièrement long, le visage fin, l'exacte réplique de ceux de ses deux filles, et un regard malicieux et poétique se reflétant sur ses yeux rubis. Sa tenue, composée du longue veste et du longue jupe dans les tons rouges-bordeaux ne la laissait pas passer inaperçue !

- Bon, désolé de mon retard, on va rattraper ça, fit-elle.

Oz et Ada commencèrent déjà à aller s'inscrire pour le piano et le violoncelle, et aussitôt la corvée terminée, ils ressortirent de la pièce, attendant les autres. Alice les avait suivit, après tout, elle n'avait pas d'option à prendre avec sa mère, elle ne faisait qu'accompagner son "bon à rien de serviteur". La grande alla ensuite s'inscrire au chant, tandis qu'Emily alla voir Gilbert.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je m'inscris à la guitare, expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas très doué, mais bon. Et toi ?

- J'espère pouvoir commener le violon, mais je dois être pire que toi, ce sera mes premiers cours, répondit la gothique en soupirant.

De son côté, la petite Coline avait retrouvé Lily ! La petite s'était inscrite à la batterie, et Coline en profita pour inscrire son nom à la flûte traversière. Elles discutèrent ensuite du "plan de défense contre le génocide des plus petits", auquel Oz s'incrusta ensuite. Coline en profita pour raconter sa discussion avec Elliot en salle de littérature, et une véritable réunion stratégique eut lieu !

- Bon, les derniers ! Appela l'enseignante avec le même air renfrognée que sa fille garçon manquée.

C'est quand elle prononça ces mots qu'arriva Manon à la hâte pour s'inscrire au chant. Elle était essouflée, la pauvre. À tel point qu'elle en tomba par terre juste après sa mission accomplie.

- Manon, t'es sure que ça va ? Demanda Emily.

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, ch'uis juste en train de crever, mais c'est pas grave ! Je rejoindrais Mireille l'abeille et on se fera un neskuik avec Tigrou.

- Elle va bien, conclut Emily en la laissant crever.

Et encore une fois, la gothique était la dernière à s'incrire. Elle prit l'option violon en redemandant à l'enseignante si il était possible qu'elle commence un instrument, et Lacie parut être très compréhensive.

- Si tu es déterminée, oui, bien sûr. Mais tu devras t'attendre à faire des heures supplémentaires pour rattraper ton retard !

Comme elle s'y attendait, en somme. Mais la gothique accepta, et la prof la nota avant que la fille de noir sorte rejoindre ses amies. Elle arrive en plein moment de fantasme de son amie la grande. Heureusement, personne d'autres de leur classe n'était là, car franchement, les vues qu'elle avait sur l'escrimeur exterminateur de nabot n'étaient pas très catholique, mais je n'en écrirais pas plus ici. Quand elle aperçut (enfin) son amie sortir de cours, elle se stoppa net dans son délire.

- Ah bah, enfin, t'es là !

- Oui, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'arrêter quelque chose, là, rétorqua la brune certaine d'arriver au mauvais moment.

- Elle nous disait juste à quel point elle trouvait Elliot sexy ! Se moqua la petite.

- J'trouve que le prof d'anglais est mieux, quand même ! Railla Manon encore dans son trip du matin.

- Mais c'est pas réaliste, un prof, intervînt Laura.

- Ouais, parmi les élèves, tu veux !

- Bah, là, je sais pas trop, j'passe pas mon temps à mater, moi !

- Bien sûr que si, s'exclama la petite Coline.

- Sauf que tu préfères mater les filles, finit Emily devinant de quoi vous parler Coline.

Devant les regards incompris de Laura et de la grande, Coline et Emily leur racontèrent leur discussion avec Oz, Gilbert et Alice, et surtout le passage relatant sur Ada et ses mensurations. D'abord choquées, Manon se faisait d'ailleurs toute petite (plus encore que Coline, comme si c'était possible), mais elles finirent par convenir que ça correspondait bien au caractère de leur amie punk. Coline la grande traduit son étonnement par son fidèle :

- Mais What the Fuck !

- Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer ! S'exclama Laura.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ?! Hein ?!

- En fait, t'es incapable de t'empêcher de le dire, comme Manon est incapable d'arrêter sa drogue.

- J'me drogue pas, intervînt Manon. C'est naturel chez moi ! Se clacha-t-elle toute seule.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tes poneys à la chantilly, ou je-ne-sais-quoi, c'est naturel, railla Emily.

- Si ! C'est inscris dans mes gênes, et ...

Comme chacune n'y croyait pas, et convenait que la punk devait sniffer du caramel en poudre tous les matins pour parvenir à cette étât, Laura revînt sur le problème de Coline et de son "What the Fuck". Comme la grande affirmait être parfaitement capable de s'empêcher de le dire, Laura lança donc une idée particulière :

- Ok, on fait un pari, alors ! Tu ne dis pas "What the Fuck" jusqu'à vendredi prochain, je te paye un paquet de bonbon, mais si tu le dis, c'est toi qui me le paye !

- D'acc', quand tu veux ! Sans problèmes, tu vas le regretter, ma petite Laura !

- C'est ça, et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?! Railla Laura en volant les répliques de son amie.

Vexée que Laura imite sa façon de parler, Coline allait répliquer, évidemment :

- Mais Wh ... Nan, j'ai rien dit !

- Mouais, mais c'est mal barré pour toi.

Coline ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire mis à part sa fidèle phrase, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de la dificulté du pari dans lequel elle s'était engagée, mais elle tiendrait bon. C'est une tête de mule, quand elle prend une décision, rien ne l'arrête (sauf Niall, mais pour qu'il vienne, c'est pas gagné).

Le groupe, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était en week-end, sortit dans la grande cour. On voyait bien l'automne arriver malgré cette fin d'été. L'air était encore assez chaud, suffisament pour sortir en t-shirt, ce que faisait d'ailleurs Manon (malgré le fait que son t-shirt soit totalement déchiré), et le ciel dégagé, mais les arbres voyaient déjà leurs feuilles tourner vers l'orangé. Le groupe s'assied par terre du côté de la petite forêt, près du dortoir des filles.

Et comme il y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'incruster, un bonbon tomba du ciel. Un bonbon ? Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas shootée comme Manon, et que c'était bel et bien un vrai bonbon, goût cerise, qui venait de tomber du ciel ! En levant les yeux, l'explication était claire : l'albinos clownesque était perché sur une branche, et s'amusait à leur balancer des bonbons.

- Belle journée, n'est-il pas, mesdemoiselles ! Fit-il tout innocent.

- T'es con, ou quoi ? Demanda Coline la grande. Pourquoi tu nous files tes bonbons ?!

- Parce-que j'avais envie, répondit Xerxes.

- T'as mis du poison, dedans, ou de la mort aux rats ?!

- Nan, ceux à la mort aux rats, je les réserve à l'autre rat d'égoûts aux yeux vairons !

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous vous haïssiez autant ?! Demanda Emily qui de toute façon n'aimait pas les bonbons.

- Oh, mais ils s'adorent, voyons, intervînt Oz en arrivant avec Alice. C'est le grand amour, enttre eux !

Break donna l'impression d'être sur le point de gerber. D'ailleurs, il mimma le geste, avec le visage qui a la nausée, l'expression écoeurée, et tout ce qui va avec. Il va faire un malheur au théâtre avec son talent d'acteur.

- Ça me ferait mal, rétorqua le clown.

- Bon, et sérieusement, pourquoi ils se détèstent ? Redemanda Coline la grande. Y'en a un qu'a couché avec le copine de l'autre ?

- C'est les seules raisons de se haïr, d'après toi ? S'étrangla Break.

- Nan, mais si tu répondais, ça m'éviterait de me faire des films !

- En fait, expliqua Oz. C'est parce-qu'ils ont tous les deux à peu près le même caractère (quand Vincent est éveillé), mais des idéaux, des opinions, et des façons de pensées en totale contradiction !

- Oz, fit Break en serrant son poing devant lui avec un grand sourire. Je vais te frapper, là !

- Pas touche, sale clown ! Intervînt Alice en donnant un coup de pied au blondinet de manière à ce qu'il se mette à genoux. C'est ma propriété, je t'interdis de la frapper, est-ce que c'est compris !?

- Merci, Alice, sourit Oz content qu'elle prenne sa défense.

- En ce bas monde, il n'y a qu'une noble personne qui a l'autorisation de le frapper et de le martyriser, et cette personne, c'est moi !

En fait, Oz était plus effrayé qu'autre chose. Et il profita d'un moment d'inattention d'Alice pour sortir de sous ses coups de pieds et pour aller se cacher derrière le groupe de filles. Derrière la petite Coline, plus précisément, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible si il avait été plus grand. C'est pratique d'être petit parfois ! Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il bénissait le ciel de n'être qu'un nabot ... Et, mais .. ! Oz se gifla intérieurement de parler, enfin penser en ce cas, comme Elliot !

- J'me sens pas bien, brisa Manon.

- Quoi ? Tu es malade ? Demanda Laura. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Nan, nan, c'est pas ça, expliqua la punk. Je suis en gros manque de nicotine ! Je vois des poneys bleux avec des pokémons qui jouent à la roulette russe ...

- J'ignorais que y'avais plus cinglé que moi, s'étonna Break presque inquiet pour sa réputation.

- T'as pas de clopes, dans ton sac ? Demanda Coline la petite.

- J'ai vérifié, tout à l'heure, qu'est-c'tu crois ? Lui répondit son amie. C'est même la première chose que j'ai regardé alors que t'étais à quatre pattes en train de chercher des prises !

- Pas la peine de m'foutre la honte, tu veux !

- T'as qu'à aller voir Gil, lui conseilla Oz. Il doit être en train de fumer, il pourra bien te prêter une cigarette !

- Hein ? Sérieux ?! Tu me donnes pas de faux espoirs, le micro lutin ?!

- Micro lutin ?

- Il doit être devant l'école, y'a pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas se faire prendre, raisonna Laura.

- Ouais, des clopes ! S'enthousiasma Manon en se relevant avant de se mettre à courir vers le corbeau.

- Manon ! S'écrièrent les deux Colines. Tu vas dans le mauvais sens, c'est de l'autre côté la sortie de l'école !

La punk s'arrêta, se sentant un peu conne sur les bords. Elle revînt toute penaude, avec un "j'le savais" que personne ne cru. Emily se proposa de l'accompagner, même si elle n'était pas la mieux indiquée pour l'empêcher de se paumer. C'était la seule qui acceptait de "bouger son cul", reprenant l'expression de la grande.

Elles rejoignirent donc le bâtiment d'administration, avant de sortir. D'ailleurs, elles croisèrent Echo, accroupie à côté du Vincent, en train d'attendre qu'il ne se réveille. Et là, Manon et Emily assistèrent à un spectacle rarrissime ! Echo parvînt à le réveiller, en lui mettant une carotte dans la bouche ! Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux, et après avoir reconnu l'aliment qu'il tenait entre ses dents, le blondinet se précipita aux toilettes les plus proche pour se rincer la bouche !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, demanda la gothique à Echo.

- Il détèste les carottes, expliqua simplement la jeune fille.

- Et tu as toujours des carottes sur toi ? Demanda Manon.

- Au cas où il s'endormirait, réitira-t-elle.

Simple et logique, comme façon de penser. Et comme ils étaient à l'administration, le temps que Vincent ne revienne avec l'haleine nettoyée de la présence de cet horrible légume orange, Echo et Emily choisirent d'aller réserver leur chambre. Manon ralla qu'elle allait mourir si elle pouvait pas fumer un coup, mais comme elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule, elle fut bien obligée d'attendre. Lottie leur attribua la 127, au second étage, tout en tapotant la tête d'Echo. C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi de la grande famille Baskerville.

En sortant de la salle des préfets, Manon lui demanda combien ils étaient dans la famille Baskerville. Echo se contenta de répondre "beaucoup", même si ça, la punk l'avait déjà compris malgré son cerveau qui fonctionne au ralenti. Vincent revînt juste à ce moment là, et s'étonna de voir Manon et Emily. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de les voir tout à l'heure, bien trop concentré sur le légume de ses hantises.

- Vous allez où, comme ça ?

- On cherche Gil, expliqua Emily. Manon est en manque de nicotine.

- Oh, bah, je viens avec vous, alors ! S'exclama le blond, forçant Echo à venir, même si elle s'en fichait.

Pendant qu'il cherchait le corbeau, Emily put en connaître plus sur le blond. Et c'est d'ailleurs assez effrayant, car ils partageaient les mêmes goûts pour le gore, et les films d'horreurs ! Et cette fâcheuse manie de découper tout ce qui bouge qu'avait l'homme aux yeux vairons n'effraya même pas la gothique, tandis que devant, Manon avait peur de servir à un quelconque sacrifice, et elle fut bien contente d'enfin trouver le frère de ce psychopathe !

- Grand frère ! S'exclama le blond.

- Vince, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Gilbert.

- Manon est venue te voir pour une question de vie ou de mort, ironisa Emily.

- Par pitié, tu peux me passer une cigarette ! Supplia la punk.

D'abord surpris, Emily lui expliqua ensuite que les halucinations de son amie avait redoublé, et qu'elle se plaignait d'un manque de nicotine. En âme charitable, il accepta de lui donner une cigarette, que Manon s'empressa de fumer sur le champ ! Elle poussa un cri de joie :

- Ah ça ! C'est encore mieux que la ba*se !

Trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent presque aussitôt (Echo s'en fichant complètement). Et là, Manon se sentit bien conne d'avoir hurler ça !

- J'aimerai pas être à la place de Coline, précisa Emily pour briser le blanc qui s'était formé.

- Mais nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Hurla Manon pour se défendre.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu sors quelque chose comme ça, remarqua Gilbert. Ce midi, aussi, concernant Ada !

- Mais, heu, comment dire ...

- Tais-toi, Manon, ça vaut mieux pour ta réputation !

Alors, assez humiliée, Manon se tut, et fuma en silence, boudant comme un enfant. Les discussions reprirent ensuite, de manière progressive. Et on peut dire que Gilbert avait presque peur de son frère et de la gothique qu'il semblait pourtant bien apprécié jusque là, car les commentaires de Destination Finale, ou la Maison de Cire étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus flippant :

- Quand même, le coup du corps écrasé et compressé par l'ascensseur de la Destination Finale 2, c'est pas rien, commanta Emily.

- Ouais, mais j'ai préféré le passage dans le 1, où la tête du gars se retrouve brusquement tranchée en deux avec la chaîne du train, répliqua Vincent.

- J'aime bien les passages en début de films, sur les rêves de ceux qui voient la mort venir, avec l'avion, puis le carrambolage de voitures !

- Le coup des voitures était bien foutu, c'est clair ! Mais le parc d'attraction, dans le 3, est encore plus flippant ! J'adore à la fin du 2 quand le barbecue se met à exploser à la gueule d'un mec, et que son bras retombe dans l'assiette de sa grand-mère !

- C'est bon, vous avez finis, là ? Les interrompit Gilbert.

- Désolé, s'excusèrent les deux pscychopathes en coeur, la tête baissée.

- Et si on rejoignait les autres, maintenant ? Proposa Manon.

Et alors que le petit groupe allait rejoindre le grand groupe, Emily et Echo prirent leurs sacs pour rejoindre leur chambre, tandis que les deux frères et Manon arrivèrent vers les autres. Comme par hasard, à la vue de Vincent, Break parut très "enthousiaste" à sa façon, et lui proposa des bonbons à la mort aux rats, que le blond ignora superbement !

- Dîtes, nos options, elles commencent que demain après-midi ? Demanda Coline la grande à la ramasse.

- Ouais, on a la matinée de libre, lui répondit Laura.

- Alors ... On pourrait aller en ville tous ensemble, non ? Proposa cette fois la petite qui voulait à tout prix obtenir le tome 8 de Black Butler !

- Nan, pas demain ! Interdirent Laura et Manon.

La raison était très simple, et tous la comprirent. La matinée de cette journée de rentrée, levée bien trop tôt, c'était l'horreur, et le lendemain matin devait rattrapé tout ce manque de sommeil, à l'exeption de Vincent qui avait déjà rattrapé tout ce retard mais passons. Donc, Les idées communes, le Samedi matin, cette fois ...

- Demain, grasse matinée ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble !

* * *

_Le chapitre 6 est encore en cours d'écriture ..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Petit Déjeuner

_Désolé pour le retard, je crois que pour la chapitre toutes les semaines ça va être dur ^^" Ne me tapez pas, tapez mes profs -"  
_

_Sur ce, je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont mis des commentaires très encourageants, et je vous certifie que je suis loin d'avoir abandonné mes fan fictions !  
_

_Disons juste que, ces derniers temps, j'étais absorbée dans un nouveau manga ! (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle), et maintenant que je l'ai finit, je suis de retour !_ **  
**

* * *

**C****hapitre 6** ~ Quand un petit déjeuner rapproche les gens

- Ah, mais What the Fuck ! S'écria une voix haut perchée pas si inconnue que ça.

- Arrête de crier, tu veux ... Lui rétorqua une seconde voix complètement endormie.

Tout en grommelant, Coline la grande, qui bien sûr était celle qui venait d'exprimer toute sa rage contre ce plafond trop bas (parfois, il lui arrivait de souhaiter être plus petite ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle l'existence de l'autre Coline), plafond qui l'avait empêché de se réveiller sans douleur. Laura, qui ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Morphée, fit de son mieux pour se cacher le visage sous son oreiller. Très mauvaise idée. Car après un sourire machiavélique de la plus grande, qui parfaitement éveillée était descendue (ou tomber) du haut du lit superposé, celle-ci n'eut pas de meilleure idée de faire passer sa colère sur son amie :

- Allez, debout Laura ! C'est l'heure ! On va être en retard en cours !

- On pas cours, crétine, lui rétorqua Laura en agrippant à la couette que tirait Coline.

- J'pensais que ça te pousserait à te lever, mais t'es moins conne que t'en a l'air, en fait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? S'énerva Laura, sans pour autant se réveiller, juste en voyant quelques rêves où elle pouvait se venger.

- Debout ma grosse !

Voyant très bien que toutes ses tentatives de réveils échouèrent lamentablement, Coline lâcha la couette avant d'avoir une idée de génie (chose pourtant très rare) :

- Bon, bah, j'vais prendre le petit-déjeuner sans toi, alors ...

- Petit-déjeuner ?! S'exclama l'estomac sur pattes.

Comment ça, je ne l'avais pas dit ? Ai-je pu réellement omettre de préciser que la seule chose qu'aimait Laura, c'était manger ? Qu'elle était capable d'être affamée juste le matin après le petit-déjeuner ? Et qu'elle grignotait toujours un petit quelque chose de temps à autres ? (Que Coline esseyait pourtant de toujours chaparder .. sans succès) Ai-je vraiment pû faire la bêtise d'oublier une telle chose ?! Je suis impardonnable ! Je vais me taper ...

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Laura s'était habillé en un temps record ! Coline ayant la flemme, elle restait en pyjama avec ses jolis chaussons roses et "la tête dans l'cul". C'est alors que la plus petite tilta sur un micro-minuscule-tout-pitit-rikiki détail :

- Au fait, t'aurais pas dit "What the Fuck", en te levant, toi ?!

- Moi ? Mais non, voyons, fit Coline sans pour autant convaincre totalement son amie. Tu as dû rêver, ma vieille !

* * *

- Oy ! Coline, Laura ! Appelait la petite Coline en faisant des grands gestes dans le hall des dortoirs.  
En voyant ses amies descendre des escaliers de gauche, ceux menant aux dortoirs des filles, elle pensa retrouver un semblant de relation humaine, car le zombie à tête de Manon à côté d'elle ne l'était plus tellement. Elle avait pas tellement rattrapé sa nuit blanche, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Et de ce fait, sa forme légendaire (ou pas) avait quitté son corps rendant le contraste avec la petite Coline encore plus frappant ! D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air encore plus shootée que d'habitude ... à moins que ce soit les chaussons en forme de lapins tout roses bonbons qui fassent cet effet ?

- Salut, les poufs ! Hurla Coline en rejoignant son groupe d'amies. Alors, quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Le nouveau chapitre de Naruto a du retard, brailla Coline la petite. Il était pas publié hier soir !

- Oh, c'est bon, tout le monde a ses petits problèmes, se moqua la grande se fichant totalement de ce chapitre, ou de cette série.

- C'est vrai, admit Laura. Par exemple, Coline s'est tapée la plafond en se levant ce matin !

- Toi, ta gueule, tu t'es levée que pour bouffer !

- Au fait, elle est pas arrivée, l'autre là ? Demanda Coline la petite en désignant Emily par "l'autre là" (décidément très sympa).

Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire dans les dessins animés, le simple fait de parler d'elle ne la fit pas venir ! Ah ah ! Je vous ais tous berner, là, n'est-ce pas ?! Bref, c'est l'arrivée d'autres personnes qui fit avancer l'histoire.

- Salut tout le mon ... Commença Elliot avant de se rendre compte d'un détail. Et mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez toutes en pyjamas ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Oh, c'est bon, s'exclama la grande, décidément très classe dans sa superbe tenue de nuit. C'est pas comme si j'avais rappliqué à poil !

- Il aurait bien aimé, se moqua la plus petite en lançant des piques à ses ennemis naturels, à savoir les grands.

- Qu'est-c'qu'elle raconte l'autre nabotte, là ?! Hurla Elliot presque cramoisi.

- Traite pas les gens de nabots, crétin ! S'écria la voix familière du nabot numéro deux.

Oz rappliqua juste après avoir balancé son chausson derrière la nuque d'Elliot, tandis que de son côté, Leo saluait bien plus simplement les autres (enfin, surtout Laura comme Manon dormait debout).

- Tu vas me le payer, le nain de jardin ! S'exclama le blond cendré en poursuivant Oz dans le hall.

C'est là qu'on se rendait compte des capacités sportives d'Oz, pas beaucoup de force particulière, mais il se déplaçait assez vite ! Il devait être habitué à fuir Elliot, ce dernier n'étant pas en reste, et dont les capacités destructrices devaient tout de même être supérieur au petit qu'il chassait. Et tandis qu'il allait enfin parvenir à le chopper, Coline la petite lui fit un croche-pattes, et le pauvre Elliot s'étala lamentablement de tout son long dans le hall !

- Pff, se retînt Oz avant d'exploser complètement de rire. Mwa ha ha ! Alors ça, c'est drôlement bien placé ! Ah ah !

Et alors que cette guerre aurait pu duré encore longtemps, opposant les grands aux petits (dont l'entraide et le travail d'équipe étaient formidables), "l'autre" se pointa enfin et murmura d'une voix faible :

- Et bien, ils sont en forme dès le matin, eux.

- Hn, lui répondit Echo de son fameux ton monocorde.

Toutes les deux en pyjamas, elles aussi. Un beau pyjama bleu ciel pour Echo, s'accordant bien à son genre, et un pyjama noir avec quelques motifs violets pour Emily. Mais ça, on s'en fiche. Il faut plutôt noter ce qu'elles portaient toutes les deux à la main : une peluche ! Une étrange peluche de nounours avec une corde autour du coup, prêt à se pendre était serrée contre le buste d'Echo, tandis qu'Emily tenait contre son visage une peluche de chiot au poil doré tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable.

- Tiens, les morts ressuscitent ! Se moqua Laura à la vue des visages endormis des deux filles.

- Et les gargouilles vivent, désormais, Laura ? Rétorqua la "morte" avec sous-entendu.

- Oh, des peluches ! S'exclama une voix enjouée bien qu'endormie.

Et le propriétaire de cette voix et de cet enthousiasme n'est autre que Vincent qui, par miracle, était parvenu à se réveiller. Mais vous vous demandez certainement : "Mais comment est-ce possible ?". La réponse est au fond, très simple. Gilbert, qui arrivait quelques pas derrière son cadet, avait tout tenté pour le réveiller.

D'abord, il l'avait secoué juste un peu, tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas, puis il avait frappé avec un oreiller, lui arrachant un gémissement et une moue boudeuse tout en pestant après Break (il devait cauchemarder de lui), ensuite il tenta de siffler le plus fort possible, mais rien ! Rien ne marcha ! Mais son sifflement avait malgré tout réveillé Oz dans le chambre voisine qui était justement en train de faire la remarque au brun !

Mais comment donc le blond aux yeux vairons pouvait être debout si tôt (dix heures et demi) ?! Gilbert avait finalement dû employer les grands moyens : il l'avait poussé du haut du lit superposé ! Et pourtant, la seul réaction de Vince fut de lever la tête, d'ouvrir les yeux et de gémir un "mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?" arrachant un soupir de lassitude à son aîné.

- Je peux les découper ?! Demanda Vince, les yeux brillant d'espoir vers les peluches.

- Vince, tu vas pas déjà commencer ?! S'exclama Gil en le retenant par le col du haut de son pyjama et en lui retirant ses ciseaux des mains. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça, déjà ?!

- Mais, j'ai bien demandé la permission ! S'exclama le blond.

- Et bien tu ne l'as pas, rétorqua Emily en serrant sa peluche contre elle. Découpe des êtres humains si tu veux, je te filerai même un coup de main, mais n'ose même pas toucher à mes peluches !

- Oui, ajouta Echo simplement. Ne touche pas à Monsieur Janta.

Vincent fit la moue (il est trop mignon avec cette bouille !), et sa bonne humeur ne s'améliora absolument pas avec l'arrivée de Xerxes, qui presque immédiatement lui lança des piques aux visage :

- Et bien, et bien ! T'as l'air drôlement fatiguée, on se demande ce que t'as fait cette nuit !

- De quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Manon et Coline la grande en un même temps !

- Cette nuit ? Reprit simplement Vincent en prenant une expression meurtrière. Mais j'ai simplement rêvé de toute mon âme à te teindre la moitié des cheveux en rouge avec ton propre sang !

- Rien d'extraordinaire, en somme, ironisa Emily discrètement tandis que Gil s'adressa à elle.

- Tu pourrais éviter de l'encourager dans le voix du gore, s'il te plaît ? Il est déjà assez atteint comme ça.

- Je crois que c'est inutile, lui répondit-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Ouais, intervînt la petite Coline. À ce niveau là, c'est irréversible ! On a notre propre exemple de psychopathe, finit-elle en montrant son amie du doigt.

Bien sûr, le but n'était pas de la vexer, et Emily ne le fut d'ailleurs pas. Elle était folle, psychopathe, étourdie, lunatique, mais le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'assumait pleinement ! Oh, elle devait bien avoir quelques qualités aussi ... Il faut juste les trouver.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Intervînt Oz dans la discussion.

- De rien, fit Gilbert peu motivé. Au fait, elle est pas encore levée, Ada ? Elle est prête plus tôt que toi, généralement.

- Elle et Sharon sont parties en salle de musique, comme elles étaient levées avant tout le monde !

- Et l'autre idiot de lapin ?

- Alice rêve d'un gros gigot ! Expliqua Alyss en s'incrustant dans la discussion. Elle bave en mâchouillant son oreiller !

- On aurait dû s'en douter, ça, soupira Gil.

- Dîtes, pourquoi vous appelez Alice "lapin" ? Demanda Coline.

- Tu oublies le mot "stupide", insista Gilbert sur cet adjectif d'une importance capitale dans la description de la brune.

- C'est juste que "stupide", on comprend pourquoi, mais le "lapin", c'est juste un peu illogique, s'étonna Emily. Un lapin carnivore, tout de même !

- J'aurai plus vu un dragon, ou plutôt un ours, ou un truc du genre ! Fit Coline.

- C'est simple, expliqua Oz. C'est parce-que, lorsqu'elle porte des couettes, on dirait un adorable petit lapin tout chou et tout mignon !

- Pourtant, elles ont raison, c'est plus un monstre destructeur toujours affamé et prêt à te torturer, Oz, s'exclama Gilbert.

Et tandis que le dos du blond se rappelait vaguement de la douleur ressentit lorsque la lapine l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller devant sa grandeur par un coup de pied la veille, un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs se précipita vers le groupe avant de sauter dans les bras du blondinet en criant de joie surprenant tout le monde :

- Grand frère Oz !

- Philip ! S'exclama Oz. Désolé, je t'ai réveillé en me levant ?

- Nan, t'inquiète ! Je dois aller aider papa, de toute façon !

Oz expliqua ensuite que le petit garçon, Philip, était son colocataire ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas de leur âge, donc pas élève de l'école, on pouvait le deviner à sa taille. Remarque, pour d'autres élèves, il ne fallait pas se fier à cet argument, railla la grande Coline en s'incrustant dans la conversation, s'appuyant sur la tête de la petite, lui arrachant un regard d'assassin !

Le père de Philip, William West, travaillait à l'administration de l'école. Il occupait les postes de gestionnaire, de comptable, etc ... Tout ce qui touche au domaine financier en quelques sortes : dès qu'un projet d'achat est mis au point, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser, dès qu'une idée de voyage est prête, c'est lui qui l'organise ! Il passait souvent par son fils pour faire passer des papiers dans les classes, et Philip se faisait une joie d'aider son père ! D'autant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec son "grand" frère !

- J'ai rencontré Philip quand j'étais plus petit ...

- T'es toujours petit, le nabot !

- La ferme, Elliot, l'assomma Leo tandis qu'Oz s'énervait encore de cette remarque.

- Bref, depuis, il me voit comme un grand frère, et ...

- T'es pas si grand que ça, pourtant !

- La ferme, Coline, la stoppa Laura alors qu'Oz allait vraiment craquer.

- Je peux en placer une, oui !

Malheureusement, le fait de crier n'apporta absolument pas le silence, comme si une guerre venait d'être déclarée ! Et pendant que l'affrontement commençait, Oz se laissa tomber à genoux, prit d'une soudaine fatigue. Gil essaya de lui redonner courage, mais ça ne servit à rien : le brun était trop grand en taille pour comprendre ce que c'est que d'être un nabot. Coline (la petite, évidemment) tenta à son tour de le réconforter, et le fait qu'elle soit encore plus petite que lui à lui seul réussit à lui redonner confiance !

- Merci, Coline-chan ! S'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne comprenne.

- Heu, j'ai fait quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda-t-elle sans trop capter.

- Ouais, ton plus grand fantasme vient de se réaliser ! Se moqua légèrement Emily sans y prêter plus grande attention en serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.

- Mais, nan, t'es con, Emily, intervînt la grande Coline, c'est la bonne personne, mais le plus grand fantasme de la naine ici présente, c'est dans un lit, avec .. Mais mmh ...

- Tais-toi, tu veux ?! S'écria la petite en se précipitant pour mettre sa main devant la bouche de la grande pour la faire taire.

Heureusement pour elle, Oz n'avait pas suivit (ou du moins, il faisait particulièrement bien semblant). Emily et Laura soupirèrent en cœur, comme quoi la grande brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à des trucs comme ça. Elle fit mine de bouder.

- Au fait, atterrit Manon comme si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Les libellules asthmatiques, elles devraient faire un bruit de ventilateur quand elles volent, non ?

Tout le monde soupira.

* * *

Enfin le moment le plus attendu de la matinée : le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, Alice qui venait d'arriver, ainsi que notre chère Laura ne s'étaient levées que pour cet instant merveilleux où, enfin, elles se délecteraient de son trésor le plus précieux ... à savoir, la nourriture.

- J'ai trop faim ! Brailla Laura alors que le groupe sortait vers le mini-réfectoire installé à l'intérieur des dortoirs.

Car oui, l'école de Pandora est assez prestigieuse pour avoir installé un petit réféctoire dans les dortoirs afin d'éviter aux élèves la douloureuse tâche de sortir du bâtiment en pyjama (pour les feignants) vers le grand réfectoire à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Tâche particulièrement contraignante le matin des cours vers sept heure, et qui le serait encore plus en hiver, à moins cinq degrés.

- Et toi, Alice, tu crèves pas de faim ? Demanda la morfale, un peu honteuse d'être la seule à s'extasier à l'idée de manger.

- Y'a pas de viande au petit-déjeuner ... marmonna Alice, l'air déçu. Et manger des sucreries me fait penser à l'autre clown.

- Mais voyons, Mademoiselle Alice, fit une voix enjouée et gamine qui ne pouvait appertenir qu'au merveilleux professeur Jack. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas du pays dans lequel nous sommes ? L'Angleterre, le pays du bacon et des oeufs au petit-déjeuner !

- Bonjour le cliché, soupira Emily en ralant à l'idée de devoir assister à l'empiffrement de la carnivore même le matin. J'espère au moins qu'il n'y a pas que ça ...

- Qu'est c't'en a à fouttre ? Demanda la grande Coline avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Tu prends jamais de p'tit déj' !

- Parce-que je préfère dormir, mais maintenant que je suis levée, je veux bien prendre quelque chose de sucré, genre des scones, c'est une spécialité anglaise aussi, non ? Et c'est une image moins écoeurante que le bacon, je trouve.

- Alors, on a du bacon, des oeufs, des haricots rouges anglais, mais aussi des scones, des beignets fourrés ou natures, des pains au chocolat, accompagnés de crème chocolatée ou chantilly, avec du lait et de la confiture de fraises, de myrtilles ou d'abricots, énuméra Jack. Parfois, on vous proposera des éclairs ou des religieuses. En boissant, Shelly a mené une lutte pour proposer un thé de la meilleure qualité qui soit, mais ils sont tous pareils de toute façon. Mais vous pouvez aussi prendre du café, du chocolat au lait, ou des jus de fruits.

- Y'a pas d'alcool ? Demanda Manon ne se considérant pas encore toute à fait bourrée (ce qui n'était pas l'avis des autres).

- Désolé, fit le beau prof de sport avec une tête de chiot qui voudrait s'excuser d'une bêtise. C'est le principal qui considère que cela contribuerait à une chute des résultats scolaires.

- Pourtant, l'alcool est utilisée pour la respiration cellulaire de notre organisme, remarqua Laura en ressortant son cours de biologie de seconde. Ça nous aiderait pour le sport !

- Cherche pas de justification, intervînt la grande brune. Si t'es nulle en sport, t'es nulle, et tu peux rien y faire ! T'es nulle et c'est tout ! Nulle, nulle, nulle !

La scientifique (à moitié idiote) jeta un regard à son amie pouvant se traduire par "garde tes remarques pour toi, et arrête de me rabaisser à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion". Mais, comme il faut toujours que quelqu'un intervienne pour contredire l'idée que tout le monde a déjà accepté, Emily se risqua :

- Désolé Laura, mais l'alcool, c'est ce qui est produit par la respiration cellulaire. Ce dont on a besoin, c'est de sucre !

- Pourquoi on me clache dès qu'on en a l'occasion ?! Pesta Laura.

- Parce-que y'a trop d'occasions ! Cassa la grande sportive. Faut dire, t'es tellement idiote !

- Chui's pas idiote ! S'exclama Laura en s'énervant déjà le matin.

Pendant que Manon était en train de méditer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre (à savoir : "le sucre est nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'organisme") et qu'elle en concluait qu'elle avait raison de se choutée au gâteau à la crème malgré ses visions poneytique (ce mot n'existe pas, je préfère le préciser), le groupe entra dans la petite salle (pas si petite que ça). Et Coline, la petite cette fois, remonta le moral de Laura en lui montrant les merveilleux plats que proposait le réfectoire.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est le paradis ici ! S'exclama l'estomac sur pattes !

- À l'attaque ! Cria Alice en sortant du groupe, se jetant en tête de file et prenant de tout.

Elle avait beau se plaindre i peine deux minutes contre les pâtisseries, elle trempait son beignet dans la sauce de haricot rouge après avoir enfouie trois parts de bacon dedans. Prise d'une subite nausée à cette vue, la gothique tourna le regard, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le jus d'orange, et la crème chocolatée devant elle.

- Tu peux pas manger proprement, Stupide Lapin, soupira Gilbert assis en face d'elle avec juste un café.

- Fa Ferbe, faitt dalve ! Lui rétorqua Alice avec autant de grâce que possible. (croyez-moi, j'ai galéré à écrire sa phrase).

- Bah, tu manges pas, Laura ? S'étonna Coline, the small.

- Attends, se moqua l'autre Coline. Elle va nous dire qu'elle a plus faim maintenant !

- Mais non, t'es con ! Râla la concernée. C'est juste que je sais pas par quoi commencer !

Et alors qu'elle jeta son dévoulu sur un biscuit fourré à la praline, elle s'étonna à refermer sa main dans le vide. En se retournant, elle put apercevoir un certain albinos se délécté de cette saveur praliné, lui addressant un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

- Bien le bonjour ! Fit-il.

- Toi ! Hurla Manon à la grande surprise de tous. Toi, alors toi, franchement, toi !

Même Break ne comprenait pas, c'est dire la dimension logique de l'esprit de cette fille. En fait, tout simplement, elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné pour sa crème à la vanille. Et elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais ! Les gâteaux sont toujours au centre de la haine et des conflits.

- Alors toi ! Répéta-t-elle encore alors qu'elle se levait, prenait le clown par le bras et s'éloignait du groupe pour une petite "explication".

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, enfin, pendant que Manon gueulait sur un certain Break qui n'écoutait strictement rien, les regards du groupe s'interrogeant sur le nouveau délire de cette camée se dirigèrent vers la seule peut-être capable de leur répondre : sa colocataire, la merveilleuse, la formidable, la grand..., heu, l'époustouflante Coline !

- Elle a rêvé de lui, cette nuit, expliqua-t-elle un rien nonchalente.

- Et tu dis ça comme ça !? S'interrogea l'autre Coline. Ton amie fantasme sur un mec, la nuit, dans son lit, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

- Oh, c'est bon, contrairement à toi, je pense pas qu'à ça !

- Quand même, là, faut se poser des questions !

- Exactement, intervînt Elliot. Tu vas quand même pas laisser ton amie dans la décadence à rêver de cet être particulièrement inhumain ! Elle est en danger, et tu ne fais rien ?! C'est bien les petits ça !

- Ta gueule, Elliot ! Ta mère t'a jamais dit de ne pas ennuyer les plus petits que toi ? Intervînt Oz en lui balançant sa mousse au chocolat dans la gueule (ce qui donnait vraiment une apparence d'ours brun au blond).

Et ça ne manqua pas : la guerre reprit. De son côté, les deux Colines méditèrent à leurs tours (trois de la bande qui méditent dans la même journée, on frôle le miracle !). Certes, la grande n'avait pas du tout la même interprétation qu'Elliot sur le fait, mais elle était contente qu'il soit de son côté. Il n'était peut-être pas seulement canon (et sexy, au passage, hein Coline ?), mais il servait peut-être à quelque chose, aussi ? La petite, elle, dont les idées sont un petit peu plus catholique que son amie (je dis bien "un peu") s'enthousiasma pour l'intervention héroïque du nabot contre le grand dragon Elliothiatum !

- Mais arrêtez un peu de jouer avec la nourriture ! Hurla Laura, un pincement au coeur à la vue du gâchis opéré par les deux gamins qui se lançait dans une bataille de nourriture.

- C'est peine perdue, lui fit Leo. Personne ne pourra jamais les arrêter maintenant.

- Bien sûr que si, lui rétorqua l'amoureuse de nourriture. Tu peux pas les assomer, comme l'autre fois ?!

- Bah, je risquerai de me prendre de la nourriture aussi, et je sais que ça m'énerverait tellement que j'exploserais.

Les Colines et Laura n'avaient évidemment aucune idée de ce que pouvait donner un Leo énervé, mais il fut assez convainquant pour leur assurer que ce n'était pas une chose que l'on voulait absolument voir, ni même entendre ! Il paraît qu'il peut être très brutal et très vulgaire, mais elles eurent tout de même du mal à le croire.

- Ah, bah, enfin te voilà ! Fit Coline la grande en apercevant Manon revenir avec Break. Vous faisiez quoi, tous les deux, loin du groupe, cachés entre les murs ?! Continua-t-elle avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Qu'est-c'que t'insinues ?! Craqua Manon, visiblement de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas encore avoir eut sa dose de sucre et pour avoir fait d'horribles cauchemars la nuit.

- Rien, répondit-elle avec le toujours le même ton. C'est juste qu'il paraît que tu as rêvé de lui, cette nuit, et que tu bougeais beaucoup pendant ton sommeil, et que tu faisais de drôles de bruits, et ...

Alors qu'elle continuait sa description pour le moins .. honteuse, la punk se tourna vers sa coloc' à qui elle avait fait promettre de ne rien par rapport à son rêve. La petite d'ailleurs, s'étonna de tous les détails qu'ajoutait l'autre dans sa description !

- Et, je te jures que j'ai juste dit que t'avais rêvé de lui, j'ai rien dit d'autres ! S'exclama-t-elle devant le regard furieux de son amie, cette fois bien éveillée.

- Alors, t'en as bien parlé ?!

Oh, merde, se dit la petite. Et devant cet aveux pour le moins honnête, la punk ne résista pas à l'envie d'étrangler son amie, avant de s'écrouler en pleurs dans ses bras. Break eut la mauvaise idée de lancer une remarque plutôt méchante :

- Elle a l'alcool colérique ou triste ? J'arrive pas à cerner ?!

Et aussitôt, il dut s'écarter pour éviter un coup de pieds qui aurait été drôlement bien placé (en plein dans les bijoux de famille, si il ne s'était pas déplacé), tandis que la fameuse perverse reprenait son délire :

- Donc, t'as rêvé de quoi ?!

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! Cria la punk en hurlant.

- Bah, explique-toi ! T 'es bête ou quoi ?

- C'était un cauchemar ! J'avais rêvé que j'avais gagné le gros lot, en restant enfermé dans une pâtisserie (oh, paradis) où un pégase bleu (à tête du merveilleux prof d'anglais) m'avait déposé en échange de poussière magique (un peu de shit, pour bien commencer la journée !), et que j'avais tous les gâteaux pour moi (habillée comme princesse Peach) lorsque ce co**ard (habillé en Mario) et un bébé dinosaure (le prof de maths habillé en Yoshi) ont rappliqué, et qu'après un bruit de pub pour aspirateur, ce clown plombier avait tout avalé, ne me laissant qu'une misérable petite fraise qui finit dans l'estomac du dinosaure !

Et tandis qu'elle finnissait son récit, elle se remit à pleurnicher dans les bras de sa petite amie (petite pour la taille, hein !) Mais la perverse, décidément décidée à ne pas la laisser s'en sortir sans une petite histoire plus ... sportive, va-t-on dire, continua son interrogatoire (mode Colombo).

- Mais, que faisais tu avec lui, derrière les mûrs i peine quelques secondes ?!

- Je suis allée le menacer de ne plus jamais voler mes gâteaux pour que mon cauchemar ne devienne jamais réalité ! Brailla-t-elle.

- Et bien, tu dois faire preuve d'une autorité certaine, vu à quel point il t'obéit, ironisa Laura en observant le concerné chapardant tous les gâteaux que se lançaient le merveilleux preu chevalier Vessalius et l'horrible dragon Elliothiatum.

La punk fondit presque en larmes.

- Il me faut des clopes ! Hurla-t-elle. Ça me remontera le moral.

Toutes soupirèrent.

- Au fait, elle est passée où, l'autre là ? Demanda la petite se fichant de l'état quasi suicidaire de la punk dans ses bras.

L'autre étant toujours la même, le groupe remarqua (enfin) l'absence de la gothique, qui n'aurait pourtant jamais laissé de la crème chocolatée. Mais comme la crème avait également disparue, il fallait en conclure que sa disparition était volontaire (elle n'avait donc pas été enlevée par l'esprit de paranormal activity qui voulait se venger de sa passion pour les films d'horreurs, comme le suspectait Manon).

Mais, au vue de l'inquiétude des filles pour leur amie, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elles se fichent totalement d'où elle pouvait bien être, et retourne à une chose bien plus importante : le combat entre le bien et .. Bah, l'autre bien. Il y a juste Echo qui remarqua l'absence de Vincent, aussi, mais lui, il était resté dormir dans l'escalier (il s'était levé trop tôt), et celle de Gilbert.

Les deux corbeaux étaient d'ailleurs pas si loin que l'imaginaient les autres (surtout Manon qui soupçonnait son amie de voyager à travers les dimensions avec les pouvoirs occultes qu'elle lui imaginait). Ils étaient tous les deux cachés sous la table afin d'éviter les projectiles qui volaient de long en large.

- J'espère que tous les matins ne seront pas comme ça, soupira Gilbert.

- Hn, se contenta de répondre la gothique refusant d'admettre qu'elle aimait bien se cacher avec lui.

Tandis qu'elle serrait son chien en peluche dans ses bras, Gilbert lui jeta un regard avant de lui conseiller de bien le cacher pour éviter qu'il ne soit victime des petites crises de folies de son frère. Elle lui assura :

- Il ne le découpera pas.

- Je te déconseille de sous-estimé Vincent, lui dit-il d'une voix presque compatissante.

- Je ne le sous-estime pas, j'en sais quelque chose, il paraît que je suis folle aussi. Mais je sais qu'il ne le découpera pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le corbeau devant la confiance de la gothique devant la folie psychopathe de son frère.

- Parce-que sinon, je l'étrangle avec ses propres boyaux ! Répondit-elle avec détermination.

Oui, elle était bien folle aussi. Mais bon, le brun commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Elle lui expliqua juste que cette peluche était très précieuse pour elle, mais ne lui donna aucun détail, se contentant de serrer son chien contre elle. Gilbert n'ajouta rien.

La bataille se termina avec l'arrivée de Sharon dans le réfectoire, aussitôt suivie d'Ada. Oz avait "par le plus grand des malheurs, et avec une maladresse qu'il se reprocherait toute sa vie" fait tombé une crème à la cannelle entourée de caramel sur la magnifique tenue de la demoiselle.

Je ne raconterai pas la suite de part son aspect macabre. Mais le résultat fut si effrayant que les personnes ayant assisté à cette scène ne parleront jamais de ce qu'ils ont vu.

* * *

_Ps : Le passage sur la respiration cellulaire est réel, mais j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée (je n'ai pas vérifié), sinon, j'aurai trop honte "_


	7. Chapter 7 - Annonces

_Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce retard ! / Je manque vraiment à mes promesses, surtout lorsqu'elles sont en rapport avec le temps de parution ... J'avais dit une semaine, puis deux, et voilà ! Encore dépassé ! Je suis vraiment désolée "_

_D'autant que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, vous le verrez par sa qualité et sa longueur ^^" Et, si je puis me permettre une critique de ma propre fiction, j'ai peur qu'elle ne devienne répétitive, mais je vous promets que le rythme s'améliorera dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les nouveaux OOC, je vous avait prévenu, mais il n'y en aura pas d'autres, et je m'arrangerai pour éviter que l'histoire ne se concentrent trop sur ces nouveaux personnages à l'avenir !_

_Et surtout, je vous remercie de continuer de lire ma fiction et de m'encourager ! Je m'adresse à tous mes lecteurs, mais en particulier à ceux qui me soutiennent comme le font Elliot the best, Raiu-chan, Alice L. Nightray et GekkoNoUta ! Un grand merci à vous ! 3_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 ~ ** Annonces_

Enfin, la majorité des desserts ayant terminé soit par terre, soit sur le noble chevalier Vessalius, soit sur le terrible dragon Elliotiathum, soit dans l'estomac infini du clown extra-terrestre (si, si), la bataille se termina en laissant une pauvre victime en larmes : Laura pleurait ce crime impardonnable de gaspillage. Mais bon, c'est Laura, donc tout le monde s'en fout.

- Si vous saviez à quel point je vous déteste !

- Hey, les jeunes ! Intervînt Jack en épluchant une mandarine et traînant Oswald derrière lui. Votre prof' principal a une annonce à faire !

- On m'écoute ?!

Le professeur Baskerville, quelques pas derrière son collègue à la longue tresse jaune, semblait encore perdu, et la tête dans le cul, comme aurait dit Coline si Manon n'avait pas laissé tomber la menace inutile sur Break pour diriger toute son attention vers lui. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il n'était absolument pas du matin, et dormait lorsqu'il le pouvait. D'autant que, ce crétin inutile d'ami qu'était Jack lui avait rendu la fiche des options sportives seulement tard le soir, et il avait passé une partie de sa nuit à remplir les formulaires.

- Même en dormant, il est sexy ! S'extasia Manon dont les rêves de pâtisseries revenaient en revoyant le poney bleu de ses songes.

- Dès le matin, celle-là, soupira Laura tandis que la petite était la seule à se demander réellement quelle était cette annonce importante.

- Vous aurez deux nouvelles élèves à partir de la semaine prochaine, puis une nouvelle arrivera après les premières vacances scolaires.

Tandis que Coline la petite ne tilta que du fait qu'à peine le jour de la rentrée, leur prof principal attendait déjà impatiemment les premières vacances (le prof qui adore son boulot), la grande parut au contraire ravie en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

- Eh ! Je suis sure que c'est Anaïs et Désirée !

Oui, les sœurs de cœur de Coline ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-qu'elles sont aussi perverses qu'elle, tout simplement (si, je vous jure que c'est possible bien que difficile). Anaïs est de grande taille, presque autant que Coline, avec les cheveux châtains assez long, et semble au prime abord d'une nature posée pour cacher toute la perversité de son esprit pas très catholique. Mais la pire, c'est Désirée, taille moyenne, toujours souriante, les cheveux clairs et ondulés, la moins pudique de toutes ces perverses, racontant les histoires les plus *** sans la moindre retenue et le moindre gêne, à tel point que c'en est presque effrayant.

- Alors, celle après les vacances, c'est Gaëlle ? Demanda Laura.

- Je crois bien !

Quoi ? Oui, encore une folle, comme si c'était pas assez. En voyage linguistique jusqu'aux vacances, elle passait les premiers mois sous le soleil d'Espagne. De taille moyenne, de teint légèrement bronzé (à passer son temps au soleil) et les cheveux foncés, elle était beaucoup moins perverse que les autres (bah oui, sinon le rating de la fiction devrait changer) et avait beaucoup d'humour.

- C'est qui ces filles ? Demanda Elliot avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, en essuyant la crème fouettée que l'autre nabot lui avait envoyé dans la figure.

- Des filles géniales ! S'exclama Coline la grande aux anges, avec un sourire qui fit rougir le pauvre combattant.

- Tu dis ça parce-que tu vas retrouver les perverses qui te servent d'amies, se moqua Laura avec un sourire en coin.

- Bah ouais, j'en ai marre de jouer les culs bénis avec vous, là ! Tapette ! Et puis, continua-t-elle en tournant un regard vers le blondinet de 3 cm et la nabote. Elles, c'est pas des petites ! Nah !

- Pourquoi tu parles comme une gamine ?! Demanda Laura en soupirant.

- Que veux-tu ? Continua Oz en cachant son gêne. L'âge mental est inversement proportionnel à la taille !

Il y eut un gros silence, effrayant pour le pauvre blondinet puisque même Alice n'osait le briser par ses ordres, ni même Break par ses remarques acerbes, ni personne d'autres de quelques manières que ce soit ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la même pensée soit transmise par toutes les personnes ici présentes

- Mais vous êtes drôlement vieux, alors !

- Des petits vieux, pouffa Laura en entraînant la grande Coline dans un fou rire au point de s'écrouler par terre.

Elliot fit de son mieux pour ne rien paraître (mais chose perdue d'avance, il en pleurait presque), et les deux petits hurlèrent en un même timing exactement la même chose :

- Laissez les petits vivre leurs vies ! Bande de grands co**ards !

La grossièreté des nains de jardins ne semblait absolument pas gêner les deux enseignants, Oswald repartant dans le réfectoire des enseignants, et Jack totalement coulant, surtout avec son **petit** neveu. Puis, de toute façon, c'est bien justifié.

- Qu'est-c'qui se passe ? Demanda la noiraude en sortant de sous la table, ayant du mal à habituer ses yeux à la luminosité du jour.

Les regards de tous se fixèrent sur elle, écartant la nappe, aussitôt suivie par Gilbert. Break, lui, râlait car on venait de lui voler son tour favoris, mais la petite bande eut une tout autre vision des choses :

- Mais qu'est-ce que foutiez sous la table, vous deux ?! S'écria la grande Coline (cri qui raisonna dans le réfectoire encore de longues minutes, rappelant tous les regards vers la scène.)

- Ça vous gêne pas de faire des trucs comme ça alors que tout le monde est à côté ? S'étonna la petite.

- Je te savais pas comme ça, Emily ! Fit Laura, choquée.

D'abord, aucun des deux corbeaux ne tiltèrent, mais lorsqu'ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, le déclic se fit vis à vis des idées que se faisaient les autres, et ils s'écartèrent presque aussitôt l'un de l'autre, en criant :

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, on vous croit !

Et alors que Gilbert et Emily se relevaient pour fuir les regards devenant insoutenables, ils ne trouvèrent pas meilleure moyen de passer inaperçu que de se prendre la table en se relevant. C'est alors que l'albinos se vengea du fait qu'on lui ait volé son meilleur tour, en se mettant à chantonner :

- Ouh, les minables ! Ouh, les minables !

- La ferme, Break ! Cria Gilbert prêt à l'étriper si seulement il le pouvait.

- Où est passée Manon, demanda Emily en voulant changer de sujet, rouge cramoisie et cachant le visage derrière sa frange noire.

L'obscurité nous protège toujours de l'humiliation. De plus, elle s'étonnait que la punk n'ait fait aucune remarque alors qu'elle n'était pas en reste question sous-entendus. En fait, elle avait suivit Oswald vers le réfectoire des profs, incognito.

- Comme si t'allais pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ! S'exclama la grande perverse.

- C'est quoi cette fameuse nouvelle ? Réessaya-t-elle, cachant de plus en plus le visage derrière sa peluche de chiot, comme le ferait une gamine.

- Change pas de sujet ! Cria la petite Coline, contente de ne plus être cible de railleries.

- Ah, ça ! On vient d'apprendre qu'Anna, Désy, et Gaëlle vont venir, c'est cool, hein ?! S'écria la grande.

- Heu, oui, répondit-elle ayant finalement plus peur que les sous-entendus soient de pires en pires avec l'arrivée de deux perverses de plus (Gaëlle, elle, elle était contente de la retrouver).

- Et j'ai une autre nouvelle ! Hurla Jack, la bouche pleine avec un bout de mandarine.

Se sentant encore plus humiliés en sachant qu'un prof (aussi stupide soit-il) ait été présent lors de cette humiliation profonde, Gil et Emy se mirent à broyer du noir, agenouillés dans un coin d'ombre. Tandis que Gilbert recherchait des centaines de manières de se venger de l'albinos, Emily se concentrait sur les milles et unes solution pour fuguer de l'établissement, dès son second jour à la grande école.

- On a un autre nouveau ! S'écria Jack tout sourire.

- Encore ?! Hurla Alice. Y'en a marre, c'est pas facile de se souvenir des noms de tout le monde !

- Dis plutôt que c'est impossible avec ton manque flagrant d'intelligence, soupira Alyss, sérieuse, et se bouchant les oreilles en devinant que sa jumelle se mettrait à crier.

- Ey ! Je me souviens du nom de mes amis, quand même !

Alyss leva un sourcil, peu convaincue. Elle lui demanda ensuite de citer tous ses amis, et ne fut pas déçue de la réponse de sa sœur :

- Alors, bah, j'pense que j'peux citer Oz, même si il est plus mon esclave qu'un ami, et pis, y'a l'autre, là ... Sharon ! Elle m'a obligé à être son amie ! Et pis, sinon, heu .. La fantôme, là, qui m'a donné sa part de viande ! Emily, c'est ça !

- Tu as une sélection de tes amis drôlement particulière, soupira Alyss devant la stupidité de sa soeur.

Cette petite altercation à elle seule, de part son intérêt incroyable personne ne me contredira là-dessus, a dévié l'attention de l'enseignant sportif vers les deux jumelles, preuve au combien impressionnante de l'importance que les élèves de Jack lui vouaient.

- Dîtes, je voulais dire quelque chose ... Essaya-t-il sans succès.

- Au fait, demanda la grande Coline, qu'est-c'qu'on a à foutre cet après-midi ?!

N'ayant lu de son emploi du temps que les heures à laquelle les cours terminaient, elle n'avait même pas fait gaffe à ce micro-minuscule-tout-pitit-rikiki détail. Ayant enfin une utilité, Laura lui expliqua à peu près l'emploi du temps du Samedi après-midi : entièrement consacré aux options musicales ou sportives.

- Hein ! J'ai pas de pause alors ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ah la la, ça gueule, ça gueule, mais ça n'a aucun endurance, n'est-ce pas ?! Se moqua Oz. C'est ça d'être grand ! Les petits chiens sont toujours plus endurants !

- Mais c'est ceux qui aboient le plus aussi ! Répliqua Elliot.

- Et les grands chiens sont toujours plus mignons, c'est bien connu ! Intervînt Emily sans pour autant avoir suivit la discussion.

Bien sûr, si tout le monde est contre lui, que peut bien faire Oz ? Si ce n'est aller broyer du noir dans un coin comme l'avaient fait les deux corbeaux plus tôt. Coline alla lui remonter le moral d'une tape dans le dos puisqu'elle comprenait sa douleur.

- Ah ah ! Dans ta gueule, nabot ! Cria Elliot en signe de victoire, en montant debout sur une chaise.

- Heu, dîtes, essaya Jack.

- On aurait dû faire quelque chose dans la matinée, soupira Laura. J'aurai bien voulu faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

- Oh, j'adorerais qu'il y ait du Ya... Commença la petite avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait de suite se faire une réputation de perverse qu'elle préfèrerait éviter.

- De quoi ? Demanda Oz à côté, sans comprendre.

- Non, rien ...

- Et, mais en gros, on a quartier libre jusqu'à midi, non ?! J'vais adorer le Samedi matin, moi !

- En espérant que tout les petits déjeuners ne seront pas aussi mouvementé, soupira Emily en parlant de la fameuse bataille de nourriture tellement clichée qu'elle n'en était même plus amusante.

- Et oh, toi, t'as pris ton pied, avoue-le ! Railla Coline bruyamment.

- Mais tu te fais des idées ! T'es trop conne, franchement, se lamenta la gothique cramoisie (pourtant, lorsqu'on est gothique, on est pas censé porter de couleurs, petite incohérence, je vous l'accorde).

- JE VOULAIS VOUS PARLER, LES JEUNES !

Alors ça, c'est le cri du cœur d'un professeur ignoré par ses élèves alors qu'il a une annonce importante à faire. Jack était presque larmoyant en se rendant compte qu'aucun de ses élèves ne lui avait prêté la moindre attention, et que son neveu était le premier à l'ignorer. Mais alors qu'il poussa un cri de désespoir, il capta enfin quelques esprits.

- Mais quoi, encore ?! Demandèrent Elliot et Coline en un même soupir exaspéré.

- Ah, enfin ! Fit Jack en signe de victoire. En fait, on aura un autre nouveau, aussi !

- Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez, lâcha brutalement Alice.

- Tadam ! Fit Jack en sortant une boule de poil de sa poche.

D'accord, venant de Jack, il fallait s'attendre à une grosse bourde, mais là, c'est vraiment spécial ! La petite boule de poil noir et marron tenait dans une main, avec deux petites dents en train de grignoter un biscuit, et portait le nom de ...

- Encore un rat d'égout ! S'exclama Break.

- Hamster ! C'est un hamster ! Corrigea Jack. Je l'ai trouvé quand je me suis cassé la figure en grimpant dans les arbres, hier soir !

- Et tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de grimper, encore ?! Rit Lacie devant la crédulité du pauvre blond.

- Oh, Lacie, tu tombes bien ! Figure-toi qu'en fait, je devais terminer les fiches d'options pour Glen, mais qu'un coup de vent les avait emporté dans les arbres, alors j'ai dû grimper !

- Mais c'est un vrai boulet, soupira Laura.

- Je ne le connais pas, s'exclama Oz en se cachant derrière un pilier soutenant le réfectoire (remarque, il aurait pu se cacher derrière un sac de cours, on ne le verra pas : quand on est petit, on passe partout, c'est un des rares avantages).

Il demanda ensuite à la classe entière (enfin, ceux qui sont présents) de lui chercher un petit nom. Le hamster grignotait tranquillement, se fichant des regards exaspérés qui se dirigeaient vers lui. En même temps, le petit animal n'en était pas responsable. Comme personne ne répondait, il fut bien obligé de comprendre que tous se fichèrent de ce fameux nouveau. Mais comme il n'abandonnait toujours pas :

- Allons, allons ! Ce sera la mascotte de notre classe !

Comme finalement, personne ne réagissait, et que les yeux de l'enseignant brillaient toujours, Lacie, d'un air compatissant, mit une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, lui sourit, et traduisit sincèrement le fond de sa pensée que partageaient sans doute la plupart des élèves ici présents :

- Franchement Jack, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as su garder un cœur d'enfant ...

- Oh, merci ! S'écria-t-il sans comprendre le reproche.

- En gros, t'es aussi con qu'un gamin de cinq ans ! S'écria une nouvelle voix.

Un homme de forte carrure, et d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, les cheveux blonds dorés, tout comme ceux de Jack, d'Oz et d'Ada, les yeux verts derrière des lunettes carrées, et une barbe pour le moins rectangulaire (il est tout en carré) venait de faire son apparition avec un homme bien plus discret, aux cheveux châtains foncés, et de petites lunettes rondes.

- Oncle Oscar ! S'exclama Oz en prenant peur d'être encore plus humilié devant le reste de la classe (pourtant, il aimait bien son tonton).

- Papa ! S'écria Philip en sautant dans les bras de l'homme châtain.

C'était assez attendrissant comme scène. Mais rappelons-le, le père de Philip, à savoir, William West, travaillait à l'administration et à la trésorerie de l'école. Après s'être présenté à la classe de manière particulièrement polie, et s'être incliné devant les autres membres du personnels (très respectueux, vraiment), il expliqua lui aussi diverses annonces qu'il avait à faire :

- C'est au sujet de voyages scolaires de votre classe ... Commença-t-il avant d'être brusquement coupé par deux grandes gueules.

- Ouais, des voyages, des voyages ! S'exclamèrent Alice et Coline.

- On va où, m'sieur ?! Interrogea Oz en tenant Philip dans ses bras, tout deux "super méga trop content".

- Et bien, justement ... Commença William.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que les derniers élèves toujours pas arrivé commencèrent à se pointer. Après tout, cette annonce ne serait pas officielle si il manquait des gens à l'appel, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Cheshire en venant à peine d'arriver.

- Bah, pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ? S'inquiéta Alyss. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

L'inquiétude de la jeune fille n'était pas tellement justifiée. Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, en dehors du fait qu'un certain albinos avait eut la mauvaise idée de modifier l'heure de son réveil, et de partir par une armoire après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre à clé. Il avait le don de se faire détester, car déjà, il avait la moitié de la classe à dos, dont trois ennemis mortels : Cheshire, Vincent et Manon !

- Rien, ce n'est pas important, nyah, répondit-il en envoyant un regard foudroyant au coupable.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? Atterit Vincent, encore endormi, poursuivant l'aura de son frère.

- Vince ! S'écria Gilbert en apercevant que le blond allait s'écrouler de fatigue.

- Il n'a pas assez dormi, demanda Emily ne voulant pas que son coéquipier d'horreur ne meurt avant qu'ils n'aient pu commettre le moindre meurtre.

- J'en doute ... Soupira Gil.

- Alors, on va où ?! Insista Oz comme un gamin, lorsque Lily arriva à son tour en tenant une peluche de berger allemand dans les mains.

Mais lorsque la passionnée des chiens aperçu le bébé golden retriever que tenait la gothique, grande passionnée de chiens et de loups, c'est comme si la brune se fichait désormais de l'état somnolent du second psychopathe, car elle se ficha de son état, et toutes deux entrèrent dans une discussion passionnante sur les canidés (que j'abrégerais ici vis à vis du manque d'intérêt des lecteurs vis à vis de cette histoire ... mais il y aura bien un chapitre dessus, soyez patient ... pour les rares que ça intéressent). Au moins, Gilbert était rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse pas de chat, mais quand Laura intervînt :

- Les chats sont plus mignons, et plus propres aussi !

... Elle se fit fusiller du regard pas les deux passionnées, et par l'ennemi naturel de la gent féline. Première association : ADNJ (Association de Défense des Nains de Jardins). Seconde association : SPGC (Société de Protection de la Gent Canine). Défi aux lecteurs : retenir tous les organismes de la fiction ! Bon courage à tous !

- Mais sache que les chiens sont bien plus joueurs ! Commença Lily.

- Et plus adorables et amicaux ! Continua Emily.

- Et plus fidèles et loyaux ! Finit Gilbert.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, soupira Laura qui de toute façon était habituée à se faire foudroyer du regard.

- Dîtes, heu, pas qu'on s'en fout, mais un peu quand même ! Fit la grande Coline.

- Ouais, moi, j'veux savoir où on va ! Cria la petite.

Et enfin, William West put reprendre la parole, et demander aux élèves leurs propositions les plus diverses. Bien sûr, seules les idées les moins saugrenues furent gardées, et croyez-moi, ça en a éliminer énormément. Et pour le confirmer, la proposition de Break pour la visite de la fabrique de bonbons du père Noël et la chocolaterie de Willie Wonka furent parmi les plus raisonnables ! (Break et "raisonnables" dans la même phrase ? Suis-je malade ?)

- Une sortie au ciné ! S'exclama la future scénariste (de Yaoi).

- Un camping ! Cria la grande.

- Oh oui ! Dormir à la belle étoile ! S'exclama la noiraude.

- Une sortie à la plage ! S'écria Alyss à son tour.

Etc .. Etc .. Tous firent part de ses envies, et William devrait faire le tri là-dedans. Bien sûr, les sorties un minimum pédagogiques furent privilégiées, et certaines furent décidées d'avance avant qu'il ne choisisse des sorties supplémentaires.

- Sachez qu'une sortie camping aura lieu en fin d'année, normalement, qu'il y aura plusieurs séances de ciné comme de théâtre, certainement quelque chose d'organisé pour l'été, et une sortie à la montagne en classe de neige.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez demandé notre avis, alors ?! S'écria Alice, un peu écœurée que son idée de visite des boucheries-charcuteries est été rejetée aussi directement (Emily avait pourtant tout planifié pour la sécher).

- Ce ne sont que les principales, il y en aura d'autres !

- Ouais, papa est le meilleur ! Cria Philip.

- En fait, commença Oz, toi, tonton, tu sers à rien, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Bien sûr que si ! Cria-t-il.

Mais quand on lui demanda à quoi il pouvait donc servir, il ne put rien répondre, et après un long moment de réfléxion, traduisible par un long blanc ... Il s'enfuit en s'écriant envers William qu'il allait au réfectoire. Celui-ci le rejoint dans le silence, et Philip rejoint son père.

- Bon revenant à nos moutons, fit Jack qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom pour son rongeur.

- C'est pas un mouton ! S'écria Alice en montrant toute l'étendue de son savoir. C'est une souris !

- Mais non ! C'est un rat ! Râla Break en jetant un nouveau regard vers le blondinet qui venait une nouvelle fois de se réveiller.

- Qui que tu traites de rat ?! S'échauffa Vincent en relevant la tête.

- Vince, calme-toi, le retint Gilbert. Pour une fois, il parlait pas de toi.

Peu convaincu, mais écoutant toujours ce que lui disait Gilbert, Vincent rangea ses ciseaux (ne me demander pas où, il est en pyjama). Et on dut réexpliquer le délire du prof de sport à l'ensemble des retardataires. Pourtant, Sharon et Ada n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Et, enfin, une véritable proposition de nom vînt pour le hamster.

- On pourrait lui donner le nom de mon petit frère, proposa petite Coline. Ils ont l'air aussi cons l'un que l'autre !

- Parce-que tu crois que t'as l'air plus intelligente ? Clacha l'autre Coline.

- Comment ton frère peut-il être plus petit que toi ?! S'étrangla Elliot de son côté.

Elle allait vraiment déprimer, la pauvre. Enfin, pour une fois que le gros nuage noir des dessins animés n'était pas au-dessus de la tête d'Emily, ça changeait. Et puis, un rayon de soleil vînt la réconforter à travers le sourire d'Oz ! Coline se serait presque écriée "Oh, mon prince !", mais elle s'abstînt.

- Pourquoi pas ?! Il s'appelle comment ton petit frère ?!

- Killian ... Répondit-elle en le remerciant du regard.

- Je suis la seule à penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Demanda la grande discrètement.

- Mais non ! Contredit Elliot. Ils travaillent juste ensembles pour survivre ! Avec cette taille, on ne peut pas survivre seul !

- La vanne commence à devenir répétitive, remarqua Leo en traduisant la pensée de tous les lecteurs de la fiction (et je m'en excuse ...)

- Mais pour un hamster, il faudrait donner un nom plus court, non ? Demanda Laura.

Elle n'avait aucune arrière pensée, mais elle ouvrit une porte à la grande et Emily pour continuer à répéter encore, et encore la même vanne. Promis, l'auteur se tapera pour se punir !

- C'est vrai ! Pour un **petit** animal, il faut un **petit** nom ! Commença la perverse de service.

- Comme Oz, par exemple, finit la déprimée de service.

- J'vous emmerde ! Cria le concerné.

- Et d'abord, "Coline", c'est pas cours comme prénom ! S'énerva la dite Coline.

- Encore heureux ! Se rassura la grande Coline. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir un prénom de nabotte !

La petite fit remarquer que, de toute façon, "nabote" ne se disait pas, comme elle l'avait dit à Elliot quelques chapitres avant, mais passons. L'explication concernant le long prénom Coline, partagé par une nabote de service (et oui, l'auteur ne parle pas correctement) et une grande qui devait faire un carton en basket, est assez simple :

- C'est tout simplement que le prénom Coline ne vient pas de la taille, expliqua Emily.

- Ouais, le prénom cache une autre signification, continua Laura pleine de sous-entendus (pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas la clachée de l'histoire).

- En fait, "Coline" est synonyme de "perverse", finirent-elle en cœur, un sourire innocent collé sur leurs visages.

- Dîtes, on pourrait en revenir au hamster ? Demanda Jack.

- J'assume pleinement ! S'écria la grande qui savait que de toute façon, elle s'était bien grillée dès le début pour son esprit "hard", va-t-on dire.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre Coline (j'ai l'impression que je n'arrête pas de répéter ce nom, dans ces derniers lignes !) qui refusait de l'avouer. Elle ne l'était pas ! Ou du moins, pas autant que l'autre ! Elle, elle préférait quand c'était deux mecs, et ... Non ! Elle devait pas le dire, ça !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, finit-elle.

- Alors comme ça, t'assume le fait d'être conne, mais t'assumes pas le fait d'être une perverse ?! S'étonna presque Laura.

- Bah, pas autant qu'elle, en tout cas ! S'exclama la petite.

- Faut dire, c'est dur d'être au même niveau que Coline pour ça ... Soupira la gothique.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Elliot qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Y'a juste Anaïs qu'est pire qu'elle !

- Je suis pas pressée de la rencontrer, elle, soupira Gil.

- Et pour le hamster ?! S'écria une nouvelle fois le prof' de sport.

- Ah, ouais, donc ... Un diminutif de Killian, qui propose ?! Demanda Oz.

D'abord gros blanc. Un nom un peu pourri, mais c'est pas grave. Après tout, on s'en foutait du hamster, et le premier nom serait le bienvenue. Alice proposait même de l'appeler "gigot", mais Alyss déconseilla disant que sa sœur l'aurait mangé avec un nom pareil. Jack lui-même proposa "carotte" (c'est bien un nom de hamster), mais Gilbert affirma qu'à ce moment là, Vincent le découperait au bout de quelques jours. On en revînt donc au diminutif de Killian.

- Bah, Kill, non ? Proposa Laura. C'est simple.

- J'aime bien la signification, sourit Emily.

- Ouais ! Bienvenue dans la famille, mon petit Kill !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Fit Oswald, en revenant du réfectoire pour les enseignants, choqué à la vue du délire dans lequel s'était engagé le blond.

Jack cru bien faire en lui montrant le petit hamster, et en le présentant comme étant Kill, mais la non réaction de son ami le surpris. Manon profita d'ailleurs de inattention du monde pour se faufiler et rejoindre le groupe après avoir filer le prof d'anglais.

- Bon, toi, tu arrêtes tes bêtises, fit Oswald d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus (c'est bien pour ça que Jack n'en fit rien). Au fait, continua l'enseignant d'anglais à l'attention de sa classe, lundi, il n'y aura pas cours d'anglais pendant notre heure, je dois parler au principal.

Oz promit de faire passer le mot, enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre utile. Il ferait un très bon déléguée, et la petite Coline le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer. Quand aux autres, ils étaient plutôt satisfaits de manquer un cours ... Sauf Manon, qui s'exclama :

- Oh crotte de poney à ressort !

_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 - Vrai cours de Sport

_Il m'a été plus simple d'écrire ce chapitre que les autres ... Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi x) Quoiqu'il en soit, je remercie encore tout ceux qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent, et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 ~ **Un vrai cours de Sport .. Ou pas  
_

- Dites, vous le trouvez pas un peu con, Jack ?

Celle qui venait de poser cette innocente petite question inutile, dont la réponse était plus qu'évidente, n'était autre que Manon. Elle idolâtrait tellement Oswald qu'il lui était impossible de voir les qualités de Jack ... si qualités il y avait, débat à remettre en cause. Bon, il est mignon, ok, en plus, il est pas mal foutu, mais ... Merde, je me mets à parler comme Manon !

- Un peu beaucoup, commenta la grande.

- D'ailleurs, moi, je le revois cet après-midi, rajouta Laura.

Car en effet, rappelons-le, le samedi après-midi était composé de cours lui aussi. D'accord, des options, mais des cours quand même. Mais parmi nos cinq zéroïnes, seule Laura, la moins sportive (enfin presque), avait sport. Un peu contradictoire, certes.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, toi aussi, tu as danse ! S'exclama Alyss. On sera trois, avec Lily.

- Bon courage, ironisa Coline en se foutant de la gueule de Laura, pauvre fille qui aurait cours pendant que les quatre autres auraient quartiers libres.

Ah la la, elle allait vraiment aimer le samedi après-midi. Mais la petite lectrice avait l'intention de passer son temps à la bibliothèque. Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose d'intéressant. Emily ... allait certainement traîner dehors (et se perdre, comme toujours). Enfin, Manon, si elle retrouvait ses esprits ...

- Et à peine sortie, j'aurai théâtre, précisa Alyss en coupant les réflexions de la grande.

- Oh ! Moi aussi ! J'comptais aller voir la salle en avance ! S'exclama Manon en anéantissant les espoirs de la grande qui ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule. Mais je sais pas du tout c'qu'on va faire !

Elles rirent toutes les deux, en imaginant les pièces les plus ridicules qui pourraient bien sortir. Mais dès qu'Alyss rappela, sans le vouloir, que Break participait à l'option, ça devînt tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle aux yeux de la punk. Coline lui remonta le moral en lui rappelant qu'elles auraient l'occasion de chanter dès 17h. Et l'enthousiasme de Manon revînt en flèche ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est prévisible.

- Mais avant, on a équitation, de 16h à 17h, rappela Laura à la grande.

- T'as une idée d'où il faut aller pour ça ? Demanda la brune.

Devant l'ignorance de Laura à cette question, la grande la traita d'idiote incompétente et inutile, alors qu'il est rare que la châtaigne à lunettes ne pouvaient pas la renseigner. Et puis, elle est aussi nulle puisqu'elle posait la question.

- On doit se retrouver directement aux écuries un peu en avance ! Lança Oz tout souriant.

- C'est vrai que toi aussi t'as ce cours, nabot, se souvînt la grande. Tu réussis à monter sur un poney ?!

- La ferme ! Se contenta Oz au lieu de réagir comme normalement.

Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas comme tout à l'heure ? Parce-qu'il ne voulait plus s'attirer d'ennuis au risque de se voir refaire passer un savon par Lottie comme ce fut le cas lorsqu'elle retrouva le bordel dans lequel avait été mis la cafétéria ! La grande question fut de savoir si elle était pire que Sharon ou non !

Et oui, le petit-déjeuner ayant laisser un très mauvais souvenirs aux responsables de ce carnage, le repas qui eut lieu quelques heures plus tard fut très calme en comparaison. À tel point que l'on en entendait les mouches voler (juré). D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que l'auteur ne vous le raconte pas : calme = pas drôle = aucun intérêt.

- Bon, donc on se rejoint à la reprise, à 14 h ! Lança Alyss en partant ayant aperçut sa sœur arriver pour l'engueuler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Coline.

- Vous avez pas vu Alyss !? Cria Alice. Elle m'a volé mon lapin en peluche, et elle l'a caché quelque part !

D'abord surpris, la plupart rirent en pensant à Alice en dormant avec son lapin dans ses bras, à l'exception d'Emily qui elle-même adorait les peluches. Mais quand la garçon manqué en tapa un (suivez mon regard vers un petit blondinet agonisant par terre), tous se turent. Ils furent sauvés quand Alice dut partir pour son cours d'athlétisme. Mais l'air démoralisé de la lapine pour sa peluche était touchant.

- Alice, si tu veux, je vais le chercher pendant que j'ai du temps, proposa Emily.

Alice eut un sourire magnifique et vraiment trop mignon ! Elle pouvait vraiment être adorable. Elle sauta dans les bras de la gothique, celle-ci un peu gênée par un débordement d'affection comme ça, et lui décrit son lapin. Noir, avec les yeux rouges, et une petite veste rouge et blanche. Puis, elle partit en athlé, laissant Oz mourant aux pieds des autres.

- Bon, bah, j'y vais aussi, fit Laura avant d'aller chercher ses affaires de sport.

- Bon courage ! Lui lança la grande d'un air faussement encourageant.

- Bah, moi, j'vais à la bibliothèque ! Fit la petite avant d'être immédiatement suivie par Manon qui voulait trouver du Yaoi.

Soupirant devant toutes ces filles ennuyantes, Coline choisit d'aider la gothique dans ses recherches de la peluche pour ne pas se retrouver seule. Elles partirent donc en direction des dortoirs pour filles.

- Hey, les jeunes ! Cria Jack à ceux participant à son cours. Vous allez bien ?!

Pendant qu'il fait son speach, observons le gymnase. Cette fois, tous les élèves étaient en survet'. Et il n'y avait pas que ceux de la classe habituelle. Normale, pour une option. Jack expliqua le fonctionnement. En gros, les groupes se faisaient en fonction des sports choisis, et lui lançait juste les activités et veillait à ce que personne ne tire au flanc (c'est un privilège réservé au prof de ne rien foutre).

- On choisit quelle musique ?

Voilà le grand sujet de discussion du groupe de danse. Mais lorsqu'ils se mirent d'accord sur un thème, Alyss épata tout le monde avec la fluidité et la légèreté de sa danse improvisée. Ce qui lui mérita quelques applaudissements. Et pas seulement du groupe de danse, mais aussi des quelques personnes qui observaient.

- Bravo, nyah ! Fit Cheshire qui attendait l'organisation du groupe d'athlétisme.

- Peuh ! Bouda Alice qui attendait aussi. Faudra qu'tu m'rende mon lapin ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de sa sœur.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua innocemment Alyss, avec un sourire terriblement effrayant.

D'ailleurs, son expression mélangeant pureté et blancheur immaculée avec son sadisme et son côté horrifique provoquait des sueurs froides chez tous, dont Laura. Comme si elle en avait pas assez des trucs effrayants avec ce que racontait l'autre gothique.

Comme elle fut une fois de plus tournée en ridicule par sa sœur, Alice bouda comme une enfant, et rejoignit l'autre tête d'algues au tir, tandis que Jack lançait le groupe d'escrime. Bien sûr, Gilbert fut très étonné de voir Alice le rejoindre, et la questionna du plus poliment qu'il était capable :

- Qu'est-c'que tu viens faire ici, stupide lapin ?

- La ferme, tête d'algues ! Alyss me saoule, c'est tout !

- Alors tu boudes, soupira-t-il devant le côté gamin de la brunette.

- Tais-toi ! D'abord, qu'est-c'tu fais ?!

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Répondit Gil sur le même ton. Ça se voit !

En effet, ça se voyait. À une dizaine de mètres d'un morceau de carton à l'effigie d'un être humain, lui et Vincent tirait le plus au centre possible de la cible. Enfin, pour Vincent, c'est un peu différent. Il ne cherchait pas à toucher le centre, mais les points vitaux ! Il avait touché les emplacements de la carotide, la veine jugulaire, le cœur, les poumons, et le cerveau.

- C'est au cas où il y aurait une invasion de morts vivants ! Lança le blond tout fier.

Et cette réplique étonna quelques peu son frère aîné. Certes, Vincent était du genre effrayant, et regardait des films déconseillés aux âmes sensibles, mais il ne parlait que rarement de zombies ou autres du même genre. C'est la noiraude qui lui avait conseillé de lire le roman de "La Nuit des Morts Vivants" ! Gilbert soupira.

- Enfin bref, c'est quoi cette histoire de lapin volé ? Demanda le brun.

- Alyss m'a volé ma peluche, grogna la brune.

Nouveau soupir de la part du brun. Il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Mais le blond avait désormais pour objectif de le retrouver avant sa propriétaire et de s'en servir comme otage pour la forcer à jeter de la peinture en cours d'art sur l'albinos ! Car, malheureusement pour Vincent, Break se méfiait trop de lui pour se faire avoir par ses tentatives, mais il ne s'attendrait pas à ce genre d'attaques de la part d'Alice ! Après tout, elle passait le cours à vérifier si la peinture était comestible, alors ... Elle restait pas longtemps en cours !

- JE LE BATTRAIS, CE CLOWN ! Hurlait quelqu'un.

Et vous l'aurez bien sûr tous deviner, cette voix n'appartenait qu'à Elliot, qui agiter sa lame de tous les côtés. Très agressif, il était plutôt doué malgré tout ! Mais il se fit malheureusement rétamé par Echo et son art de la découpe sans faille !

- Trois victoires à zéro, dit-elle sans fierté et sans orgueil, ce qui fit encore plus mal aux oreilles du brun.

* * *

- C'est trop chiant ! Râla Coline.

Je parle bien sûr de la grande. Au début, d'accord, elle avait tout de même envie d'aider Alice et de chercher un peu son lapin, mais .. C'était vite devenu affreusement ennuyant ! Elle et Emily avait fouillé le côté du dortoir des filles, doutant qu'Alyss soit du genre à aller se balader sans gêne du côté des filles ... A moins que Cheshire soit son complice ? Pourtant, il s'entendait bien avec la brune, il était peu probable qu'il soit mêlé à l'histoire. Et comme il était en athlé, impossible de lui demander.

- Moi, j'crois qu'Alyss est en réalité une vraie perverse, et je pense qu'on devrait fouillé le dortoir des mecs ! Concluait Coline.

- Pas question ! Rétorqua la brune beaucoup trop pudique.

- Allez, c'est pas la mort, et on a une bonne raison si quelqu'un nous demande !

- T'aimerais pas qu'un mec vienne te voir dans ta chambre, lui répondit la noiraude.

- Ah, écoute, si c'est Niall, j'dis pas non ! Fantasma la grande perverse aux idées peu catholiques. Il peut même visiter ma salle de bain si il veut !

- J'veux pas le savoir ! Lança la gothique en se bouchant les oreilles. Je te rappelle que Laura partage ta chambre.

Ne disant d'abord rien, la grande brune à lunettes aux idées louches tilta, et émit un cri de mort comme si des zombies venaient d'envahir l'école (ma période zombies, excusez-moi) :

- Ah, nan ! Ne viens pas, Niall ! Il faut pas que tu vois cet enfer !

- Pauvre Laura, soupira la brune à une réaction si prévisible.

Mais elles finirent par choisir de visiter le hall, fouillant les armoires et les commodes, même sous les tapis, et escaladèrent même les plus haut meubles avec crainte en pensant que l'albinos pourrait sortir de l'une d'entre elles. Pour Coline, ce n'était pas trop un problème de vérifier en hauteur. Et quand elle craqua :

- Et merde ! J'vais vérifier chez les mecs, moi !

- Ok, je préfère aller vérifier du côté de la chambre des Alices ... C'est la 163, je crois.

- Ah, mais What the ... Risquait de craquer Coline.

Et lorsque son bon vieux pari avec Laura revînt dans son esprit, elle parvînt à se retenir. Et elle céda alors :

- Ok, ok, on va vérifier !

Elles partirent alors rejoindre la chambre des deux jumelles. Quelle chance ! Ça devait être Alice la dernière à sortit car elle a complètement oublié de vérouiller la porte de la chambre. Enfin chance ... On devinait vite quel lit, quel bureau et quelle armoire était à qui. Un des deux lits avait des couvertures parfaitement pliées, aux couleurs claires et douces, avec un joli lapin blanc avec un beau ruban bleu, tandis que les couvertures tombaient du lit superposés, et que l'oreiller était tout machouillé. Un des bureau était parfaitement rangé, un cahier placé au centre avec un cours écrit drôlement proprement à l'encre violette, alors qu'un énorme griboullage au crayon de bois était sur une feuille volante pliée dans tous les sens était orné de tous les crayons tombés d'une trousse déchirée sur l'autre bureau. Enfin, une armoire renfermait de magnifiques tenues claires et raffinés, et des vêtements parfaitement pliés et repassés tandis que l'autre ressemblait plutôt à une décharge. Ah la la, Alice et Alyss.

- On va rien retrouver dans ce bordel ! S'impatientait la grande.

- C'est décourageant, je te l'accorde, soupira la brune.

- On pourrait plutôt piquer le lapin d'Alyss et faire du chantage avec ! Proposa Coline avec un air machiavélique.

- Pas con ... C'est pas con ... Mais pas avec les peluches, trouve autre chose !

- T'es chiante !

Et oui. Emily n'est pas que minable, elle est chiante aussi. Avec les peluches surtout. Elle n'aime pas du tout l'idée de les perdre ! Et, découragée, Coline posa son gros popotin sur la couette du lit propre (celui d'Alyss, en gros), et fredonnait l'air de Skyscrapers de Demi Lovato. Peut-être s'entraînait-elle pour le cours de chant ? Nan ! C'est pas son genre ! Enfin, à prime abord ! Au fond, elle peut être sérieuse quand elle veut !

- Ah, j'me fait chier ! Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

La bibliothèque. Rien à voir avec un tout petit CDI tout rikiki, minuscule et pas beau. C'était vraiment un bâtiment à part entière avec des étagères entières de romans divers ! Enfin, romans, documentaires, textes théâtrales, poèmes en tout genre, etc ... Même avec des rayons entiers de films, ou voir de musiques parfois ! Malheureusement pour les fans de musiques hard core, ou "jeuns", la bibliothécaire, Sheryl Rainsworth, la fameuse grand-mère de Sharon dont Break ne tarissait pas d'éloges en ce qui concerne la force physique utilisée dans la maniement de l'éventail en papier malgré son invalidité, avait réduit au maximum la musique lui déplaisant trop. Aussi, Manon était assez déçu de ne trouver que trois ou quatre CD de visual kei. Pourtant, trois ou quatre, c'est déjà énorme !

Mais elle retrouva sa bonne humeur et sa foi en l'humanité (c'est sa fâcheuse manie de tout exagérer, ça) lorsqu'elle découvrit le rayon manga avec Coline ! Au bonheur pour elles, elles en pleuraient presque de joie en se prenant l'une l'autre dans leurs bras, comblées de bonheur !

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Demanda la voix angélique d'Oz.

Repoussant aussitôt son amie pour éviter de se taper la honte, Coline lui expliqua la joie ressentie en trouvant le rayon manga. Il comprenait plutôt bien puisqu'il partageait son enthousiasme pour une série de romans appelée "Le Conte du Chevalier Saint".

- J'ai fait pression sur mon Oncle pour qu'il fasse en sorte que l'école achète tous les tomes ! Maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de lire tout ce que je peux avant Elliot !

- Il est fan de cette série, aussi ? Demanda Coline un peu dégoutée.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je me dépêche, sinon, il va me spoiler. Du coup, j'vais aller lire avec Leo !

- Parce-qu'il est là ?

- Ouais, quand il est pas avec gigantor, il est souvent ici !

- Et ça parle de quoi, l'histoire du conte du chevalier sacré ?

- On s'en fout ! Coupa Manon. Regarde, Coline, regarde ! Ils ont du Yaoi !

D'abord choquée que ce soit son amie la punk shootée qui craqua la première alors qu'elle l'avait emmerdé pour ne pas parler de Yaoi ici, Coline se mit à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit la tête effrayée du blond à la vue de la couverture du manga que tenait Manon dans ses mains : un petit blond de sa taille aux yeux verts qui mangeait des framboises de manière très ... érotique va-t-on dire. Il en tremblait, le pauvre !

- Enfin, c'est que du Shonen-Ai, mais c'est déjà pas mal !

- Manon, tais-toi ! Tenta Coline de peur qu'Oz et les autres ne la fuient comme la peste.

- Et qui sait, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose de plus sportif !

- Sportif ?! S'étrangla le blondinet.

Remarquant enfin l'état tout tremblant du Vessalius, et la honte qui se lisait sur le regard de son amie, Manon comprit enfin qu'elle ferait mieux de "fermer sa gueule" comme dirait la grande. Mais en regardant mieux le visage du lutin, comme elle aimait l'appeler, et en observant la couverture, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Et, mais c'est qu'tu fais Shota, toi !

- De quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il à la seule traductrice possible.

- Ça veut rien dire, t'occupe pas de ça ! S'écria la petite. C'est pas important !

- C'est celui qui se le prend dans le c... Commença Manon avant que la petite ne mette sa main devant la bouche de son amie.

- C'est vraiment rien, t'occupe pas d'elle ! Elle a du sniffer trop d'amandes en poudre ! Tu la connais ! Ah, ah, ah !

Pourtant, malgré les tentatives désespérés de la petite future scénariste, le blond ne comprit que trop bien ce que pensait la punk shootée. Il avait déjà mal rien qu'en y pensant. Et pourtant ... IL VOULAIT PAS Y PENSER !

- Bon, j'vais lire le Chevalier Saint avec Leo, moi !

- J'viens avec toi ! Fit Coline voulant retrouver le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait.

- Hein ? Tu veux pas qu'on le liste ensemble ?! T'adore le Yaoi, aussi !

Et paf, elle se prit un bouquin (enfin, un dictionnaire) sur la tête. En gros, ça voulait dire "mais ferme ta putain de grosse gueule !" Et comme Leo passait juste à ce moment, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque super importante :

- Voyons, voyons, Coline ! Si tu veux assommer quelqu'un avec un livre, sache que c'est tout un art ! Tu dois le tenir fermement dans tes mains, bien tenir par la bordure, et faire un mouvement du haut vers le bas, et surtout pas à l'horizontale comme tu viens de le faire ! Ça risque d'abîmer les pages pour une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Comment ça, j'en vaut pas la peine ?! S'énerva Manon.

- Ça, c'est la honte ! Fit Break en sortant de derrière l'étalage de mangas "peu recommandables" (mais qu'est-qu'il lit comme genre, ce type ?).

- La ferme, toi ! Répondit Manon, même plus surprise.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? Demanda Ada en arrivant avec Sharon.

- Heu, rien, rien ! Lui répondit Oz affolé.

Il ne voulait absolument pas que sa petite sœur se mette à lire ce genre de choses, et devienne aussi "peu recommandable" que la punk yaoïste. Elle, elle était innocente et devait le rester ! D'autant qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le voit en quelconque Shota !

- Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit, dans une bibliothèque, quand même, râla Sharon.

Elle tenait à la main un des nombreux romans de "Sylvie et ses Vilains Chiens". Break en tremblait d'avance. Mais Oz, tout curieux (d'autant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que tenait Manon) demanda l'histoire. Il n'aurait jamais dû :

- Ah, c'est un roman d'amour passionnant !

- Enfin une lectrice normale, soupira le blond.

- L'héroïne est vraiment prête à tout pour séduire celui qu'elle aime de tout son cœur !

- Le cliché du roman d'amour à l'eau de rose pour les jeunes filles fleurs bleues, se disait-il.

- Y compris à le piétiner et torturer ses rivales !

- C'est vraiment très romanti... Mais c'est pas romantique du tout ! Cria-t-il.

Désespérant, il se disait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais la lecture des filles. Leo l'aida à avancer pour qu'ils puissent aller lire le fameux conte du Chevalier Sacré. Et Coline dut l'aider. Elle en profita pour commencer le début de l'histoire, au tome 1. Enfin, elle fut quand même obliger de dire à Oz de se la fermer une bonne dizaine de fois, car elle ne pouvait pas lire tranquille ! Et la lecture, c'est sacré ! Au fond, il était aussi passionnée que l'est Sharon. Celle-ci forçant presque Ada à lire "Sylvie et ses Vilains Chiens" alors qu'elle avait prit un vrai roman fleur bleue "Courage d'aimer" ou quelque chose comme ça. Manon fit d'ailleurs remarquer que c'est chiant quand y'a pas un petit commentaire bien placé !

- C'est vrai ! Tu sais dès le début que le héros et l'héroïne vont finir ensemble, mais t'attends une scène de b***e depuis le début, et tu l'as jamais !

- Manon ! Cria Coline. Tais-toi un peu !

- Ok, ok ...

Et elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle avait du laisser le manga de shonen ai pour éviter de se taper la honte (plus que ce n'était déjà le cas), et avait récupérer le tome 14 de "Nana", son manga favoris. Mais Break eut la mauvaise idée de lire par dessus son épaule, une sucette à la bouche. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle avait ouvert le manga à une page un peu .. chaude !

- Et bien, Miss ! C'est du hard, tout ça !

Elle referma le manga aussitôt, et le reposa ! Puis, elle essaya de se débarrasser de l'albinos en prévenant Coline qu'elle la laissait pour partir visiter l'atelier théâtre. Mais bon, plongé dans le tome 1 du roman que lui avait conseillé le lutin, elle ne l'entendit pas. Et l'albinos diabétique décida méchamment de l'emmerder pour le reste de la journée !

- Mais pourquoi tu me suis ?! Lui hurla Manon.

- J'ai théâtre, moi aussi !

- Misère, gueula-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

* * *

Pendant que la brune finissait presque de ranger le côté d'Alice pour retrouver son lapin, Coline finit par lever son "putin d'gros cul" comme elle le disait si bien, pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Et c'est là qu'elle vit une petite forme rouge dans les buissons en bas du bâtiment. Et dans un élan de perspicacité, elle s'exclama :

- Ey, Emy, c'est pas ça qu'on cherche ?

Et en effet, c'était bien le lapinou chéri d'Alice. Noir avec deux yeux rouge et un manteau rouge et blanc. Et quoi de plus intelligent que de descendre par la gouttière lorsqu'on a la flemme de prendre les escaliers ?

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Hurlait la grande à l'encontre de la gothique qui s'accrochait bien à la gouttière.

- T'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle. Je suis habituée à grimper partout ! C'est l'une des seules choses que je sais faire .. Soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Même ! Même moi, je sais que c'est une connerie !

- On est qu'au premier étage, c'est bon !

Et elle descendait encore. La brune soupirait. Elle aurait peut-être du aller à la bibliothèque avec la folle de Nana et l'autre rat de bibliothèque. Gros soupir. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimerait pas autant les samedis. C'est là qu'elle vit une ombre de l'autre côté du bâtiment !

- Attention, Emily ! Un surveillant !

- Quoi ?!

Et perdant sa concentration, la pauvre minable se décrocha et tomba dans les buissons ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce-que bien sûr, ce n'était pas un surveillant, mais un pigeon qui avait fait bouger les branches d'un arbres provoquant l'ombre aperçu par la grande !

- Me fais plus un coup pareil ! Lui hurlait-elle.

- C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas douée ! Rétorqua la perverse en prenant les escaliers.

- Au moins, c'est bien le lapin d'Alice, je crois, fit la noiraude en nettoyant la terre sur ses vêtements et les feuilles qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

Elles se rejoignirent sous la fenêtre des deux jumelles. La passionnée de peluches choisit de la rendre à sa propriétaire dès qu'elle sortirait du cours de sport, mais la grande comptait y aller directement, comme ça, ce serait fait !

- Dis plutôt que tu veux aller mater en sport, hein ? Sous-entendis la gothique avec soupçons.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que Jack est super coulant, on pourrait en profiter pour aller rendre la peluche !

Très peu convaincue, la brune cherchait le mensonge. Certes, Coline aimait bien abuser quand elle pouvait, mais elle n'aimait pas profiter des faibles comme ce prof de sport sans autorité. C'est pas son genre ! Conclusion très évidente que même une idiote comme elle pouvait deviner :

- Vas encourager ton épéiste toute seule !

- T'as rien compris, idiote ! S'exclama la grande. J'veux juste savoir si il s'en tire bien !

- Donc, c'est bien pour lui que tu veux y aller ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Echo m'a dit qu'elle s'en sortait bien en découpe, j'imagine qu'elle doit lui foutre une raclée, d'autant qu'il m'a l'air d'avoir du mal à retrouver son calme après une défaite.

- Mais il te donne pas l'impression de recommencer encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à réussir ce qu'il entreprend ? Défendit Coline sans autres idées en tête et avec franchise.

- Oui, aussi têtu que toi, répondit tout aussi franchement la plus petite.

- T'es conne !

* * *

Finalement, la grande Coline dut aller toute seule au cours de sport. Elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Et puis, elle avait bien promis à Elliot de l'encourager, non ? Et bien, comme ça, elle tiendrait sa promesse ! Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'accueille quand elle rentrerait dans le gymnase !

- Alors, il est où mon lapin ?! Cria Alice.

- Oy, oy ! Calme-toi ! Et lâche-moi, tu veux ! Cria-t-elle à la carnivore juste devant elle. On l'a trouvé, tu le récupèreras à la fin du cours ! Mais par pitié, lâche-moi !

Et ce fut la danse de la joie pour la lapine-gamine tout contente ! Elle fit même un gros calîn à Coline qui n'avait rien demandé, mais bon. Alyss rigolait, et Laura était assez contente de voir son amie venir l'encourager. Enfin, elle fut déçue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'est vers l'épéiste qu'elle se dirigeait.

- Heu, tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-elle à Elliot, étendu par terre.

- J'ai réussi à gagner une fois ! Lança-t-il tout fier.

- Il n'arrête pas de réessayer, expliqua Echo un peu essoufflée mais sans la même fatigue que son adversaire qui s'acharnait.

- Et tu as perdu combien de fois ? Demanda la grande avec perspicacité.

- Heu ... vingt-sept, je crois ... Bouda le garçon un énervé de se faire rétamer par une fille qui semblait aussi fragile qu'Echo.

Et Coline se mit à l'encourager, assise sur le côté. En fait, c'était assez ennuyant, aussi. Mais elle pourrait surement bavasser avec ceux qui tirent au flanc, la prochaine fois. Pour le moment, elle observait le combat. Pas besoin d'être spécialiste pour se rendre compte de l'agressivité du jeu d'Elliot, l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage suffisait. Celle des fous de "Massacre à la Tronçonneuse" qu'elle avait regardé avec Emily, une fois. Mais Echo le rétamait si facilement que s'en était risible. D'ailleurs, elle ne parvînt pas à s'empêcher de rire, la pauvre ! Car Elliot ne put s'empêcher de gueuler !

C'est alors que Jack stoppa le cours dix minutes avant la sonnerie pour ceux qui voulaient prendre une douche. Et d'après Coline, Elliot en avait bien besoin !


	9. Chapter 9 - Brûlez les Planches

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse ! Néanmoins, voilà le nouveau chapitre (qui aurait dû être publié depuis une semaine déjà). _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, le prochain chapitre est également en cours d'écriture, et j'espère que ces délires venant du cœur continueront de faire rire ceux qui lisent déjà, et si possible, rameutez encore du monde !_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9** ~ Brûler les planches

- Mais pourquoi tu me suis ?! Hurlait une fille à la veste déchirée en courant à travers les couloirs.

Et bien sûr, bien qu'elle ne parlait ni de licornes à la crinière arc-en-ciel, ni de trafic de miel à la framboise, ni de méduses roses qui s'accouplent avec les hippocampes, elle passait tout de même pour une folle, la pauvre Manon. Après tout, elle criait toute seule. Alors qu'elle allait enfin s'en rendre compte et qu'elle stoppait sa course, elle se retourna, souffla un peu avant de constater que son poursuivant n'était plus.

- C'est bon, il a terminé de me harceler, ce salaup voleur de dessert ?!

- De qui vous parlez, miss ?

- Argh !

Et Manon ne réalisera jamais son rêve de chanteuse punk, car elle fut tuée par crise cardiaque en ce triste jour où un albinos sortit de l'armoire juste à côté d'elle, l'air tranquille, une sucette dans la bouche.

- Mais comment tu fais ?! Hurla-t-elle au moment où son âme revînt se terrer dans son enveloppe corporelle.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, bien vouloir baissez le volume ? Répondit le poursuivant en cachant ses pauvres oreilles de ses manches trop longues.

Premier réflexe débile : vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de trucage. Second réflexe débile : vérifier si il s'agissait bien d'un être humain. Malheureusement, pour ce second examen, elle avait besoin de la psychopathe de service pour les dissections, mais Emily n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle. Mais shit à la confiture d'abricots séchés, quoi ! Troisième réflexe : ne pas prendre de risques, et s'enfuir loin du sujet !

- À jamais ! Hurla Manon en s'enfuyant vers son cours.

- Parce-que tu sais où est la salle de théâtre ? Demanda Break innocement, et touchant bien sûr le manque d'information de la punk.

Après tout, elle avait passer tout le cours de présentation à baver sur le prof d'anglais, c'est pas comme si elle avait eut le temps de noter. Et c'est à regrets qu'elle se fit accompagner par cette chose non-humaine et d'origine encore inconnue, mais provenant d'après ses estimations approximatives, de Pluton d'un monde parrallèle, dans lequel les élèves dirigent les profs et où les hamster ont le don de parole.

- Au fait, miss ...

- Déconne pas ! Comment tu connais notre language, espèce d'extra-terrestre Zorgien à tête de cul de poneys ?!

Même Break était bouche-bée. C'est pas souvent, pourtant. Voyant en la jeune fille une menace à son titre de plus grand pitre de la Pandora High School, l'albinos décida de se prendre au jeu :

- J'ai espionné votre race inférieur depuis des siècles, voyons, et c'est pour pouvoir mieux m'infiltrer parmi les votres que je travaille mon théâtre ! Mais et vous, miss, auriez-vous la politesse de bien vouloir me dire la raison de votre travail de scène ?

Manon devait admettre que ce language excessivement poli était soit : réponse un – du foutage de gueule ou réponse deux – la preuve que l'infiltration extra-terrestre ne devait pas être une chose facile. Et suivant la logique implaccable de la chanteuse, quand est-il ?

- Arrête, j'ai bien compris que t'es pas humain ! Fit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle du bâtiment des arts réservée au théâtre.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, rappela Break en ouvrant la porte.

- Comme si j'allais livrer des informations à un être qui cherche à conquérir ma planète !

Le problème de cette réplique, c'est qu'elle fut lancée au moment même où ils entrèrent dans la salle. Et bien sûr, des dizaines d'yeux se dirigèrent vers eux, et cela aurait du être très gênant ! Enfin, c'est sans compter sur le caractère bizarro-étrangéus des deux nouveaux arrivants qui rétorquèrent en même temps :

- Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu une lutte verbale intergalactique ?!

Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient tout deux aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre.

- Bravo, bravissimo ! Applaudit Sheryl Rainsworth, la bibliothécaire qui était en charge de l'atelier de théâtre. Franchement, vous savez capturer une émotion et une personnalité !

Certes, pour Xerxes, c'était bel et bien un réel talent d'acteur, mais pour Manon ... Sachez qu'elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait ! Son état est grave, je sais. On va la priver de chocolat quelques jours pour calmer ses nerfs.

* * *

- Bon, j'y vais, moi !

C'était Oz qui venait de parler. Il venait de fermer son roman, et avait bien avancé sa série. De plus, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en voyant l'enthousiasme de Coline à lire le tome 1. L'arrivée d'Elliot dans la bibliothèque n'avait même pas perturbé leur lecture, c'est dire ! Il se serait bien jeté sur la lecture du Chevalier Sacré à son tour, mais au lieu de ça, il venait de sortir Leo de sa lecture.

- Bouge-toi, on y va !

Bien sûr, pour seule réponse, il se prit un coup de poing magistral ! Leo déteste par-dessus tout être dérangé au beau milieu d'un roman, mais il dut pourtant fermer "La Peste" de Camus pour suivre son ami.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda Coline, intriguée.

- En cours, qu'est-ce que tu crois, nabote !

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Leo poussa l'épéiste pour l'empêcher de déclencher une nouvelle bataille, et Oz, tout en lançant un regard noir au Nightray, expliqua mieux :

- Il faut aller en avance en équitation pour le briefing.

- Je dois venir aussi, alors ! Se leva Laura en rangeant le tome trois de "Nightworld".

- Bouh, je vais me retrouver toute seule, murmura Coline en mode déprime.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de compagnie pour lire un livre, elle était juste déçue d'être mise de côté. Mais Oz lui proposa de venir en observatrice, si elle le souhaitait. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et cria un "Yataa" alors que Shelly Rainsworth, qui était venue remplacer sa mère qui était à l'atelier théâtre, lui fit signe de se taire.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle un peu honteuse.

En sortant de la salle, le groupe retrouva la grande Coline qui attendait à l'extérieur. S'étonnant qu'elle n'adresse pas un mot à son collègue exterminateur qui marchait devant, Laura et Coline se demandèrent si il s'était passé quelque chose, et la grande prit une mine grave.

- Vous savez, il est mignon, bien fait, marrant aussi ...

- Oui, on sait, la coupa Laura. Il est aussi "super sexy" si on t'écoute !

- Mais, au-delà de tout ça ...

- Quoi ? Il est gay ?! Cria la petite forçant le concerné à se retourner vers elle sans comprendre.

- Mais nan, t'es conne ou quoi ?! Rétorqua la grande. C'est juste qu'après le sport ... Il put la transpiration !

Il y eut un gros blanc pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Voir, quelques minutes. Il n'était pas rare que la brune dise des conneries, même si contrairement à Manon, elle était consciente de ce qu'elle disait, mais là, ça battait ses records !

- Comme tout le monde, non ? Fit Laura en soupirant.

- Nan, mais tu comprends pas ?! C'est pire !

Et en effet, Laura ne comprenait pas, et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de comprendre. Coline non plus d'ailleurs. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Et c'est dans cette excellente humeur que le groupe partit pour les écuries avant d'être rejoint par Alice.

* * *

Les essayages. Une torture pour certains, un délice pour les autres. Pour Manon, on dirait, un peu des deux, avec les commentaires d'Alyss et surtout, les pires, de Sharon.

- La robe rose bonbon de Princesse te va bien ! S'enthousiasmait-elle toute seule en fixant la dite princesse avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Et en effet, ça lui irait très bien si elle ne faisait pas cette tête de celle qui va faire un malaise sous peu. Par contre, alors que Sharon trouvait la seconde tenue d'un mauvais goût incroyable, la punk était en extase dans cet accoutrement, bah .. punk, quoi ! Tout déchiré de partout, bijoux avec pointes, chaussures aux talons de trente cm de haut (elle devrait en parler à la petite Coline, tiens !), etc ...

- Allez, allez ! Pressez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! S'impatientait Sheryl. Choisissez un costume et un rôle, et vous nous l'interpréterez par la suite !

Pour Manon, le choix ne se faisait pas ! Elle avait l'intention de faire une magnifique imitation de son idole, Nana Osaki, de gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge, avec un air de dominatrice d'un club sado-maso. Mais elle dut changer d'idée à cause du visage que lui faisait Sharon ! Elle trouvait ça humiliant, et pleurait pour elle ! Elle ne réussit pourtant pas à lui faire enfiler une robe à paillettes, mais au moins, elle lui retira son air méchant ... Du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et malgré les apparences, qui aurait donné le rôle de celle qui fait le mal à la punk et le rôle de la victime à la Lady, c'est bien Sharon qui allait rendre aveugle la future chanteuse avec le blanc et l'argent à paillettes de sa robe de Cendrillon. Elle devait s'éclater à jouer à la princesse étant enfant.

- Allez, mesdemoiselles, pressez, je vous prie !

Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles ... Pourquoi les filles ont toujours la réputation de prendre plus de temps que les garçons ?! Car oui, ces messieurs mettaient beaucoup de temps à se changer aussi ! Voir plus, car le trio de comédiennes sortirent avant, Alyss ayant opté pour une tenue élegante, mais chevaleresque dans l'intention d'interpréter une Juliette en version Fantasy.

- Vous êtes superbes, mesdemoiselles ! S'enthousiasma Sheryl. Et vous messieurs, qu'attendez-vous ?

Break hésitait. Longuement. Très longuement. À vrai dire, il était déguisé en permanence en clown. Que pouvait-il faire pour sortir de l'ordinaire ? Un instant, il hésita à se déguiser en bonne fée, le genre tout rose, avec une baguette et des paillettes, mais alors qu'il saisissait le déguisement tout rose, avec un sourire carnassier, Cheshire l'interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Nya.

- Voyons, il vont tous avoir un choc, non ? Ça va être drôle !

- Heu, et t'as conscience que tu vas avoir l'air d'un travesti avec ce truc ?

Et alors que lady Sheryl criait toujours aux mecs de se dépêchez, Break abandonna son idée, presque immédiatement ! Mais c'est qu'il était pas facile à retirer, ce truc rose ! Et tandis qu'il galérait, Cheshire l'observait se débattre vainement, assis à côté sur un banc, déjà prêt, l'air de se dire "il a vraiment touché le fond", mais qui n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de l'aider ! L'entraide masculine est belle à voir, hein ?

- Allons, messieurs !

- Bougez-vous, bande de tapettes !

Vous l'aurez sans doutes reconnu : notre punk adorée témoignait tout son amour à ces pauvres êtres inférieurs que sont les mâles. Ne voulant pas être mis dans le même panier que l'albinos, le jeune homme à tête de chat sortit sans l'attendre, laissant son compagnon à ses soucis vestimentaires.

- Oh, comme tu es beau, en chat botté ! Miaulait l'organisatrice avec un sourire doux.

Quoi ? Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas aller chercher cette idée loin. Pour Cheshire, le chat botté, c'est trop évident ! Mais quoi ? Vous vouliez quand même pas que je le déguise en chien à trois têtes de Harry Potter, quand même ?!

- Heu, merci, nyah ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un criminel venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de théâtre. Il n'était pas étranger à ce cours, et n'attira aucun soupçon. D'autant qu'il arrivait discrètement, à tel point qu'on ne le remarqua pas arriver. Partant dans les vestiaires d'essayages, il trouva sa cible. Et, ni une, ni deux, Vincent se saisit du col de fée de Break et y jeta Kill à l'intérieur ! Et ce, en trois dixième de secondes ! Et le pauvre albinos, pour une fois dans le rôle de la victime, se retrouva avec un rat d'égou.. Je veux dire, un hamster dans le costume ! Tentant par tous les moyens de retirer ce truc, il sortit brutalement des vestiaires, et je vous laisse imaginer la suite !

- Qu'est-c'tu fous en fée, toi ?!

- Break, tu vas bien ?

- Oh le boulet ...

Ces paroles, appartenant respectivement à Manon, Sharon et Cheshire, suffisaient pour décrire la situation. N'ayant d'autre solution, Xerxes dut retirer le haut rose au point de le déchirer, sans pour autant faire attention à son public. Cheshire allait se taper la tête contre un mur, tandis que Manon n'en perdait pas une miette ! Certes, elle aurait préféré Oswald, mais on fait avec c'qu'on a !

- Vincent, t'as oublié de remettre ...

Balançant complètement, la bestiole poilue à grande dents à travers la salle, Break ne fit même pas exprès de la jeter sur la tête de Gil qui venait d'arriver. Juré, c'était un accident, pour une fois ! Pourtant, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas profité de l'occasion pour une petite remarque bien méchante ?

- Gil .. Excuse-moi de te déranger avec un détail aussi minim, mais tu as un chat sur la tête !

Sachant parfaitement qu'on lui avait balancé un animal, le brun réagit au quart de tour : en criant 'chaaat' et donnant un gros coup dedans pour s'en débarrasser. Il tremblait toujours le pauvre. C'est alors que Vince fit son entrée :

- Grand frère !

Il était habillé à la manière d'un écrivaillon anglais, un peu sobre mais produisant un certain effet. Peut-être pensait-il raconter une histoire à la Edgar Poe ? Mais pour le moment, il agissait totalement à l'inverse de l'auteur, en se précipitant vers son frère, inquiet.

- Gil, ça va ?!

- Mais c'est la bestiole de Jack, non ? C'est pas un chat !

- Très observateur, mon cher Gilbert, se moqua le coupable.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié nu, toi ?

- Voyons, grand frère, tu sais bien que ce cher Break à une mauvaise tendance au strip-tease !

- T'es sérieux, là ?!

Et c'est seulement maintenant que l'on se rend compte de la présence de la gent féminine à ce spectacle de comiques. Manon laissait s'échapper un filet de sang de son nez, les yeux exorbités, elle voyait l'albinos sous un autre jour. Enfin, il n'était toujours pas humain, mais c'est une autre histoire ...

- Et oui, c'est un cauchemar pour les yeux, continuait Vince.

- Oh, pas tant que ça, répliqua Manon avec une forme d'appétit.

Et, comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde sont totalement prévisibles, il n'est en rien étonnant qu'ils se lancent dans un échange haineux des plus polis. D'ailleurs, la censure m'empêche de les écrire ici. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le brun rejoigna Cheshire, qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais qui était toujours mieux que les deux fous derrière. Il allait se taper la tête contre le mur, lui aussi !

- Au fait, grand frère, t'es là pour quoi ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le Nightray avait bien vu Vince sortir Kill de sa cage, il l'avait suivit pour lui éviter de se faire engueu... ennuyer par Jack si il arrivait quelque chose à la bestiole. Le problème, c'est que, Kill avait voyagé à travers la salle de théâtre de long en large. On pouvait apercevoir Cheshire (qui avait arrêté de se cogner la tête à cause d'une migraine naissante, on se demande tous pourquoi ...) toucher la bestiole avec un bout de bois trouvé on-ne-sait-où.

- Je crois qu'il est encore vivant, nyah, fit-il sans grand intérêt.

- Hum, tu l'as pris pour quoi, en fait, Vince ? Demanda l'aîné du concerné.

- Moi ? Demanda le coupable en faisant la victime. Mais pour rien, voyons, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, grand frère !

Tellement convaincu de l'innocence de son cadet (bien sûr, ceci n'est que pure ironie), Gil décida de ramener la bestiole à sa cage pour éviter les emmerdes inutiles. Après tout, au final, c'est bien lui qui avait shooté dans le hamster. Et le plus tôt Kill serait hors d'atteinte du félin, mieux ce serait. D'autant que Sharon n'arrêtait pas de faire des grimaces disant qu'elle ne supportait pas les rats, ce que Break ne manqua pas de relever en piques à l'intention du blonds aux yeux vairons :

- Moi aussi, Miss je déteste ce genre de rongeurs pestiférés. C'est bien dommage que nous soyons obligés d'en supporter un dans la classe !

- Break, soupira Gil. Arrête de marcher dans un terrain miné.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit innocemment la cible des railleries de l'albinos. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi le plus malade d'entre nous tous !

- Mais c'est normal ! Hurla Manon. Il est pas humain !

Et bien sur, c'est avec sérieux qu'elle avait hurlé cette phrase. Vincent commençait à l'apprécier un peu, bien qu'elle soit stupide. C'est dommage qu'elle ressemble trop à l'autre clown, mais peut-être pourrait-il se servir d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour humilier son ennemi préféré !

- Sur ce, j'y vais, Vince, et arrête tes conneries.

- Mais voyons, grand frère, tu sais bien que je suis sage comme une image !

Gilbert quitta la pièce sur ces paroles. Bien sûr, il n'en croyait pas un mot, il était habitué aux mensonges du cadet, à tel point qu'il ne s'en souciait même plus. De son côté, l'enseignante qui n'avait pas dit mot que ce soit pour les altercations aux propos disons "directs" ou pour le shoot dans le hamster sortit d'on-ne-sait-où, avait en revanche observé toute la scène avec une grande attention.

Cette classe était vraiment pour le moins étrange, elle devrait en parler à leur professeur principal. Pour autant, le spectacle doit continuer ! Ne faisant pas cas de la scène précédente (assez comique à ses yeux, soit dit en passant, elle tourna la tête vers Xerxes, qu'elle connaissait très bien comme étant une sorte de grand frère pour Sharon, et s'adressa à lui poliment :

- Et si tu te rhabillais, maintenant, Xerx ?

* * *

- Ey, la binoclarde ! S'exclama Alice en arrivant.

Bien sûr, c'est Laura qui se retourna croyant être interpellée. Et pourtant, c'était Coline que la brune appelait. Et il est évident qu'elle ne tilta absolument pas !

- Tu m'écoutes, la binoclarde ?!

- Mais qui c'est qu'tu traites de binoclarde, toi ?!

Un démon. Ou plutôt, deux démons. Il faut être fou pour insulter sérieusement Coline (quand c'est pour déconner, c'est autre chose) car elle a une de ces réparties ! L'échange verbale se poursuivit jusqu'à l'arrivée des écuries :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si t'es binoclarde, moi ?! Criait Alice qui, rappelons-le, est également une grande gueule.

- De un, on ne dit pas "binoclarde", de deux, si tu répètes encore ce mot, j'te le ferais regretter !

- T'énerves pas, merde ! J'y peux rien, moi ! J'veux juste savoir où il est mon lapin en peluche ?! Alors t'énerves pas toute seule !

- Il est dans ton cul, et je t'emmerde ! Ça c'est pour insulter les gens comme ça ! Tu peux pas te souvenir des prénoms, hein ?!

- Nan, je peux pas ! Et si t'es pas contente, c'est pareille !

- Dîtes, calmez-vous un peu ... Tenta Oz de manière suicidaire.

- Toi, ferme ta gueule !

- D'accord, répondit-il en tremblant.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à trembler. Rare sont ceux qui tenaient tête à Alice la garçon manqué bastonneuse grande gueule, mais si une autre forte tête gueulante faisait son apparition, et surtout, son opposition à la détentrice du titre, ça allait faire des étincelles ! Ainsi, Elliot tremblait tout autant que celui qu'il appelle "nabot" que la petite conseillait de se faire tout petit dans ces moments là avant de se frapper la tête toute seule en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Vous voilà enfin, petits loups, fit une femme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux bouclés et châtains clairs. Je suis votre enseignante équestre, Marie Rytas. Appelez-moi Marie.

Bien qu'un peu banale au prime abord, Marie se révéla être un tantinet sadique et extrémiste. Pour preuve, elle faisait autant trembler que les grandes gueules de la classe lors de ses explications sur les dangers de punitions si l'on avait la malchance de mal refermer un box ou de mal ranger le matériel. Et pourtant, elle n'élevait pas la voix !

- Sur ce, quels sont ceux qui ont déjà monté ?

Mis à part Laura et Coline, tous avait un peu d'expérience dans le domaine. Ah, les lords anglais. Marie voulut alors voir un peu les niveaux de chacun, mais seulement après les brossages et les explications sur le matériel. Pendant cette courte période, la petite Coline s'ennuyait à mourir. Comme elle s'en foutait du cours, elle n'écoutait pas, elle était venue pour observer, rien d'autre. Alors elle observa. Limite elle ne faisait que mater le petit blond pendant les explications jusqu'à ce que les essais vinrent enfin.

- Par ordre alphabétique. Alors, Alice ?

Certes, elle avait déjà monter, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Beaucoup trop violente avec l'animal, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire réellement obéir par sa bête alezan.

- Tu vas écouter ton maître, oui ! Saloperie ! Si tu continue à ruer comme ça, j'te boufferai en steak !

Vous verriez son expression meurtrière, vous en trembleriez, vous aussi. Par la suite, c'était au tour de Leo, qui tout au contraire maitrisait sa jument noire et blanche avec douceur et patience qui se révélait très productif puisqu'il fit sans doute la meilleure des performances du groupe. En ramenant la jument sur le côté du manège (car ça s'appelle comme ça, étrange, hein ?), Laura ne manqua pas de le féliciter.

- Oh, c'est rien, tu sais. Il faut juste comprendre l'animal et faire en sorte qu'il nous comprenne. Si tu veux, je t'aiderais !

Si ça pouvait l'aider à améliorer sa moyenne, Laura ne refuserait pas. Et au moins, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui passait son temps à gueuler comme un autre. C'était d'ailleurs au tour de la vraie binoclarde. Suivant le conseil de l'autre binoclard (je fais un concours pour répéter un maximum de fois ce mot), elle dut être patience, rien que pour monter sur sa selle. Une fois cela fait, elle suivit du mieux possible les consignes de Marie pour avancer calmement, et les conseils de Leo pour rassurer l'animal. Et très franchement, pour une première montée, c'était excellent ! Elle ramena l'étalon beige, et laissa le tour à Elliot.

- C'est mou ! S'exclama-t-il en chevauchant immédiatement l'animal à robe grise. C'est ça, qu'on appelle réellement "monter" !

- C'est sa première montée, Elliot, lui rappela Leo. Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout critiquer !

- Ouais, ouais !

Montrant alors ce que le fougueux héritier Nightray savait faire, il ne fit que des démonstrations de vitesse, oubliant fondamentalement le plus important aux yeux du cours, à savoir le contrôle précis de l'animal ce qui fit que sa performance, bien que spectaculaire, était derrière celle du rat de bibliothéque.

- J'ai la nausée, se plaignit la grande, qui était la future à passer. Avec cette vitesse, on est sûr de se casser la gueule, non ?

- C'est ça qui est important ! Rétorqua Elliot. Le risque, le danger, l'adrénaline !

- Bien que je comprenne ce que tu dis, il me semble que c'est un tout petit peu ridicule de s'enflammer à ce point pour un cours, rétorqua la grande avec un semblant d'ennui.

Et c'était la première fois qu'Elliot se fit clacher par quelqu'un d'autre que Leo. Ridicule. Elle lui avait dit "ridicule". Il avait trop honte, il tourna alors la tête comme si il boudait, et Coline s'en fichait un tout petit peu. Après tout, c'est pas parce-qu'il était canon et sexy que ça pouvait l'empêcher d'être stupide et qu'il fallait lui éviter ses quatre vérité. De toute façon, l'hypocrisie, ce n'est pas le truc de Coline.

Tout comme Laura juste avant, comme il s'agissait de sa première montée, elle suivit avec attention les consignes, et sa jument blanche n'en avait que faire. Pas de chance pour elle, Coline était tombée sur une bête aussi capricieuse et chiante qu'elle ! C'est dire. Au fait, c'est d'ailleurs ce que faisait remarquer la petite Coline de l'autre côté des clôtures basses du manège. Elle avait bien faire de venir pour ce spectacle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'écoute autant que tu écoutes les autres, Coline ! S'écroulait-elle toute seule de rire, bien qu'Oz souriait également devant la scène.

- Bon, maintenant, y'en a marre ... Murmura pour elle-même la grande. Moi, on me respecte, alors ne fais pas de caprices !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle donna un coup net d'étrier dans les hanches de la jument, faisant plus mal aux observateurs qu'à la bête concernée qui pourtant respecta l'ordre presque aussitôt ! La suite de la performance était très bien, jusqu'à ce que la peur se soit dissiper et que l'animal ne s'arrêter brouter à l'opposé du manège. Par la suite, Coline la ramenait par la longe en grommelant des "saloperie de bestiole".

- Enfin, c'est à moi, rayonnait Oz.

- Tu as ta propre monture, c'est ça, Oz ? Demanda Marie.

- Ouais !

Coline, la petite, observait la bête avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Ce n'était pas un cheval, bien qu'il savait monter à la perfection, mais un poney. Il expliqua rapidement à son admiratrice (car Coline l'était bien devenue) qu'il le montait depuis toujours et que c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit plutôt qu'un autre cheval.

- À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?! S'exclama Elliot convaincu de sa théorie. C'est juste que t'es trop petit pour monter à cheval, tu n'atteindrais pas les étriers ! Alors tu prends un poney !

La grande Coline était écroulée de rire ! Là, Elliot n'était plus du tout ridicule à ses yeux, et même si il disait des conneries, pour elle, il avait à nouveau la classe ! Pour la petite, c'est différent :

- Arrête de chercher la merde aux petits, crétin gigantor !

- Et puis, t'es con, Elliot ! On peut régler les étriers à sa hauteur ! Renforça Oz.

- Il marque un point, rit Leo en se joignant aux tailles inférieurs (il n'est pas bien grand, lui non plus).

Elliot n'en rajouta pas. Du moins, pas à haute voix, mais pendant qu'Oz faisait sa performance, râlant sur la fait que pour un nabot, il se démerdait bien, la petite Coline lui envoya discrètement des petites pierres dans la nuque juste pour l'emmerder, et les regards meurtriers que lui lançait le Nightray ne l'intimidaient même pas !

- Bon, je suppose que tout le monde est passé, fit Marie. Je formerais pour la prochaine fois des duos pour que vous vous entraidiez afin de progresser. Sur ce, bonne journée.

- Heu, je pourrais revenir observer ? Demanda Coline au désespoir d'Elliot qui en avait marre des cailloux dans le dos.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Et n'hésite pas à avoir l'esprit critique pour les aidez à progresser ! Finit Marie avec un sourire sadique.

- Oh, comptez sur moi, s'exclama Coline en jetant un regard vers les deux grands, et surtout vers Elliot.

* * *

- Oh mon prince ! Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment ! D'enfin me retrouver seule à tes côtés, et être libre de t'aimer loin des souffrances quotidiennes ! Mais hélas, ma joie est éphémère car alors que je venais enfin de retrouver le regard si pûr qui est le tien, je dois déjà te quitter ! Adieu, mon amour ! J'aurai tant espérer pouvoir rester tienne au-delà des douze coups de minuit !

Vous l'aurez tous compris, Sharon était à fond dans son rôle. Elle jouait avec tant de convictions et tant de passions que c'en était impressionnant ! C'est juste un peu dommage que le personnage qu'elle ait choisit d'incarner ait un texte aussi débile. Mais aux yeux de l'enseignante (car en cours, il n'y a plus de "grand-mère" qui tienne), c'était superbe. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ah, le mystère des femmes Rainsworth. Manon ne disait rien pour sa part. Malgré le rôle idiot, la conviction et le talent de Sharon la forcer au silence admiratif.

- Bravo Sharon, je t'ai bien enseigné, se moucha Sheryl émue par la scène.

- Faut dire, avec l'entraînement qu'elle a à jouer aux princesses, taquina Break qui avait dû subir pendant l'enfance des heures de contes de fées.

- Bon, maintenant, Mademoiselle Alyss, c'est à votre tour.

Car oui, Madame Sheryl est un Rainsworth. Et en tant que telle, elle est convaincue de la supériorité des femmes sur les hommes tellement inférieur. C'était presque ridicule la manière dont elle expliquait son point de vue, mais néanmoins, elle avait décidé que, en tant que gentlemans, ces messieurs devaient laisser l'honneur aux demoiselles de commencer. Ainsi, Alyss monta sur l'estrade dans une tenue étincelante à moitié pure et à moitié chevaleresque.

- Oh, Roméo ! Commença-t-elle un peu hésitante. Je ...

Elle avait un peu le trac. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer devant tout le monde, et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'après une prestation aussi superbe que celle de Sharon, elle ignorait comment passer. Sheryl la rassura un peu, mais ce sont les encouragements de Cheshire, qui lui souriait amicalement, qui lui redonnèrent courage.

- Oh, Roméo ! Vous voilà bien cruel pour m'avoir ainsi ensorcelé ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air plus tragique qu'amoureux. Car je ne peux plus suivre mon devoir qui m'ordonne de vous haïr, et vous jetez la honte sur mon nom par votre seule présence ! Si vous saviez comme je vous hais, plus encore que je ne me hais pour m'être épris de vous ! Entra-t-elle totalement dans le jeu. Je ne peux continuer dans cette voix, alors pardonnez-moi, mes sentiments étaient sincères, peut-être même trop, et c'est là la raison pour laquelle l'épée des Capulet que je porte sera la lame qui vous ôtera la vie ! Oh, Roméo, vous êtes seul responsable de votre mort, car vous êtes seul responsable de mes sentiments !

Une autre histoire d'amour, mais bien différente ! Mélange d'amour, de haine, d'honneur, de combat, et avec une touche de fantasy dans le costume. Une originalité qui plu à l'enseignante.

- Bravo, ma fille ! C'était absolument magnifique, il était inutile d'être à ce point perturbée avec un talent pareille ! À vous mademoiselle Manon !

- Heu ... D'accord, hésita-t-elle.

Ainsi, Manon monta à son tour la petite estrade, habillée en Nana Osaki, mais toute hésitante. Elle, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de faire un truc d'amour ! Au début, elle voulait chanter comme son idole, mais elle se demandait si ça entrait dans le théâtre. Donc finalement, elle a choisit de laisser faire le feeling.

- Heu ...

Mais le problème du feeling, c'est le manque de texte, évidement.

- Heu ... Je sais pas quoi dire ...

- Et si tu nous racontait ton rêve le plus débile ?! Intervînt Break pour lui sauver la mise du fait qu'il s'ennuirait si elle ne disait rien.

- Mais mon rêve le plus débile, c'est celui où t'es dedans ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je suis dans tes rêves ?! S'étrangla l'albinos.

- Bon, heu ... Intervînt Sheryl. Je ne comprends pas, vous jouiez si bien en arrivant !

Nouvelle idée pour Break.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu penses que je suis un extra-terrestre ?!

- Hein ? C'est évident ! S'exclama Manon en posant l'étui (vide) de sa guitare (imaginaire). T'es totalement inhumain, t'arrive à passer n'importe où comme l'esprit de Paranormal Activity que seule Emy peut invoquer, et tu manges tes gâteaux plus vite que moi ! Pourtant, en cours, tu vas aussi vite qu'un chenipotte camé à la confiture de groseilles aux chocolats, alors c'est bizarre que tu recarbures aussitôt à la sonnerie, comme si t'étais schizo ! Alors je me suis dit que t'es un espion zorgien de Pluton d'un monde parallèle au notre cherchant à nous conquérir pour utiliser nos cerveau afin de faire de la nourriture pour des poneys mutants ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Ou bien t'es le frère caché de Willie Wonka, mais en tant que sa plus grande admiratrice, je le saurais, alors, t'es un extra-terrestre ! Voilà ! C'est logique !

- Très logique, en effet, rit-il dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

- Quel talent pour la comédie ! S'exclama Sheryl qui pleurait aux larmes. Sérieusement, mademoiselle, vous vous êtes entraînez combien de temps ?

- De quoi ? Demanda la concernée.

En fait, Sheryl ne comprenait pas qu'il s'agissait du fond de la pensée de la punk (dont le discours n'est pas très punk). Pour elle, la jeune fille était dans un rôle qu'elle conservait en permanence pour augmenter son potentiel théâtrale. Si elle savait à quel point Manon s'en fichait de ça, elle comprendrait vite que c'est juste que la jeune étudiante était simplement stu-pi-de.

- Allez, messieurs, à votre tour. Cheshire, s'il te plaît.

Et comme je vous avait prévenu, j'ai était suffisamment surprenante pour lui faire jouer le chat botté. Le texte était bien joué, mais la scène la plus attendrissante qu'il eut jouer fut la suivante :

- Avancez sans moi, je jure sur mon honneur de félin de retenir l'ennemi par les techniques les plus impressionnantes qu'il soit !

Et, vous l'aurez compris, Cheshire à fond dans son rôle retira son chapeau et effectua la fameuse technique du regard insoutenable ! Les quatre filles s'écrièrent en même temps "Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou !" et, en effet, il était adorable ! Trop mignon choupi kawaii ! Et félin jusqu'au bout !

- Bravo, encore ! Vincent, à vous !

Décidé à ne pas jouer comme tout le monde, Vince changea bien sûr toute la façon de jouer. Il a du talent, il ne faut pas croire ! Mais plus de conteur que d'acteur. Et comme en quelques discussions sombres avec l'autre psychopathe, elle lui avait fait la publicité d'une vidéo portant son nom, il raconta l'histoire de "Vincent" de Tim Burton _(la vidéo est sur Youtube pour les intéressés, et je vous la conseille énormément !)_. Il racontait les choses avec émotions, parvenant à faire naître la peur et l'angoisse. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de liens avec les précédentes scènes :

- Et ce fut d'une voix faible et lente qu'il cita la fin du corbeau d'Edgar Poe comme constat : Et mon âme de cette ombre à l'air incongru ne s'élèvera .. Jamais plus.

Un silence pesant régna après sa prestation. Après des scènes d'amours, de combats et de ... (comment qualifier celle de Manon ?) camés, une scène horrifique et effrayante passa assez mal. Il était parvenu à foutre la trouille au public, à l'exception de l'albinos qui paressait plus dégouté qu'autre chose.

- Heu, très bien, heu ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, faisait Sheryl. Xerxes, tu es le dernier.

- Très bien.

Bien sûr, il s'était changé, ne restant pas en fée ridicule. Mais il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour surprendre tout le monde. Il monta, habillé d'une veste noire et jaune, d'une perruque de cheveux noirs en batailles et d'une casquette rouge, il prit un air sérieux avant de se mettre à chanter avec tout le sérieux du monde :

- Un jour, je serais le meilleur dresseur. Je me battrais sans répits ! Je ferais tout, pour être vainqueur, et gagner les défis ! Pokémon ! Attrapez les tous !

Autant dire qu'il avait réussi à les surprendre. Même Vincent ne s'y était pas attendu, c'est dire ! Et Manon qui voulait tant se foutre de lui pour lui faire payer les insultes aux gâteaux et persuadée qu'il se taperait la honte _(puisqu'un extra-terrestre n'est pas censé être habile à se fondre dans la masse),_ elles'écria :

- Oh, crotte de Pikatchu ! À la fin !

******BONUS**** :**

En sortant du cours d'équitation, le groupe rejoint le dortoir pour ranger le matériel dans les chambres. D'ailleurs, le groupe de théâtre y était déjà et parlait pour la plupart du choix de la pièce. Enfin, à l'exception de Vincent qui dormait comme un loir en bas de l'escalier.

- Au fait, elle est passée, l'autre ? Demanda Coline la petite, qui était tout de même la première à s'en rendre compte.

- Gil est pas là non plus, murmura Vince avec une bouille d'enfant en se réveillant alors qu'Echo venait d'arriver pour jouer les nounous.

Il y eut comme un **tilt** dans certains esprits pas nets. Mais bien sûr, quand on parle du loup ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gilbert en arrivant avant de se faire renverser par son frère qui lui sauta dans les bras pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé en théâtre.

- Où vous étiez ?! Demanda Coline la grande à l'intention de la noiraude qui essayait de repartir discrètement.

- Je suis sortie dessiner près de la forêt, répondit Emily comme à un interrogatoire forcé.

- C'est ça ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?!

- Arrête de parler de ton cul, s'il te plaît ... Murmura-t-elle.

- Avoue tout !

- Mais j'ai rien à cacher !

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tirerait rien de cette pauvre fille inutile, Coline se dirigea vers le minable à tête d'algues, comme dirait Alice, retira le truc blond qui gênait le passage, et saisit le brun par le col et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Et toi, avoue, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- De quoi ?!

- Je te demande ce que tu foutais l'heure précédente ?!

- Je travaillais la guitare ! Répondit Gil à la hâte.

Pour Coline, le crime était clair. Mais aucun des suspects n'avouaient. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Gilbert et Emily furent les grands absents de ce chapitre, et que personne ne s'en était rendu compte ! Merci à tous !

* * *

Ps : Bon, j'avoue que le coup de Break en fée n'est absolument pas mon idée ! Il s'agit d'une réclamation de la part d'une lectrice (j'ignore si elle était sérieuse, mais bon ..), mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas de moi -^^- Alors, petit clin d'œil à Louna, qui se reconnaîtra au travers du passage concernant Break ;)

Ps 2 : Pour ceux que cela intéresseraient (fans d'histoires à la Tim Burton ou à la Edgar Poe, ou encore, les fans de Vincent x), voici la vidéo avec l'histoire qu'aurais pu raconter Vince : watch?v=mdBf3dlcc84&NR=1&feature=endscreen.


End file.
